Le Secret
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Jane à un secret qui lui pèse et ne supporte plus de le cacher à Lisbon. Il veut lui en parler mais à peur de sa réaction. Rating K pour le moment mais peut éventuellement changer en T dans les prochains chapitres.
1. Prologue

Salut les amis!

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Je sais que j'en ais déjà deux en cours plu ma série d'OS, mais comme l'une de mes fics se fini dans seulement 4 chapitre, j'avais envi de vous faire découvrir celle-ci.

Pour les curieux, je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitre, j'écris selon comment ça me vient, et pour le moment il y a 9 chapitre (et dire que je l'ais commencé Jeudi dernier seulement, mais elle me trotte dans la tête depuis le moi de Mai dernier donc voila)

Je vous donne un petit aperçus de ce qui vous attend:

Genre: d'abord en Family, mon esprit tordu l'a changé et à présent c'est en Drame/Romance.

Personnages: Patrick Jane, Teresa Lisbon, toute l'équipe, JJ LaRoche, ainsi que deux personnages à moi, Lucy Harrison et Emma Harrison.

Résumé: Jane à un secret qui lui pèse et ne supporte plus de le cacher à Lisbon. Il veut lui en parler mais à peur de sa réaction.

Un peu court comme résumé mais je ne peux pas trop en dire sans me spoiler.

Bon, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de découvrir cette nouvelle fic qui je l'espère vous plaira.

Bonne lecture,

_Sweety_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>La vie est faite de choix que l'on fait. Parfois des bons, parfois des mauvais. Mais on ne sait jamais que les choix sont mauvais avant d'en subir les conséquences. Personne ne peut savoir à l'avance s'il fera le bon choix, celui qui lui apportera le bonheur.<p>

Allongeait sur son canapé, Patrick Jane réfléchissait à sa vie, à ce qui l'avait conduit à travailler pour le CBI, aux choix qu'il avait fait dans sa vie. A une époque il avait tout pour être heureux, une femme aimante, une petite fille merveilleuse, un bon travail, tout. Son métier était simple, il utilisait ses capacités à lire les gens pour leur faire croire qu'il pouvait parler avec leurs défunts. Mais il leur mentait, il n'avait nullement cette capacité, personne ne l'avait. Mais il savait être persuasif et les gens ne doutaient jamais de sa sincérité.

Et un jour, la police avait fait appel à lui pour les aider à retrouver un tueur, il avait été surnommé le tueur au Smiley car il signait ses crimes d'un smiley ensanglanté. Red John, cet homme que personne ne connaissait, que personne ne parvenait à appréhender. La police lui avait demandé son aide et il avait accepté, ne sachant pas que ce jour-là il commettait une erreur, il faisait le mauvais choix qui allait bouleverser sa vie.

Il était beaucoup trop confiant, il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de son choix. Ce n'est qu'en rentrant chez lui qu'il réalisa qu'il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, celle qui allait le changer à jamais, celle qui allait faire de sa vie un enfer.

Jane se redressa sur son canapé et regarda autours de lui. Ses collègues et amis étaient en plein travail, ils tapaient des rapports d'un ennui mortel et il remercia sa bonne étoile de ne pas devoir faire la même chose. Non, lui était plus responsable de la double charge de travail de sa patronne, Teresa Lisbon.

Cette femme petite mais forte, celle qui parvenait à le supporter malgré toutes les bêtises qu'il pouvait faire. Il se demandait parfois comment elle faisait pour ne pas devenir folle, il l'admirait même pour ça.

Il se leva de son canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se fit un thé qu'il but tranquillement. Ses pensées divaguèrent de nouveau vers ce soir de malheur des années plus tôt. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il repensait à ça aujourd'hui, peut-etre était-ce à cause de leur dernière affaire, celle qui incriminait encore une fois le tueur au smiley.

Il avait été d'une humeur exécrable tout le long de l'enquête, envoyant balader ses collègues qui ne cherchaient qu'à l'aider. Mais il ne voulait pas de leur aide, ni de leur pitié. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que trouver celui qui avait brisé sa vie.

Lisbon avait bien tenté de le calmer, de lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient là pour lui, pour l'aider dans cette affaire bien trop personnelle. Il lui avait répondu comme aux autres et la jeune femme en avait été vexé. Elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole du reste de l'enquête, même pas pour lui demander son avis, chose qui n'arrivait jamais.

Il s'en était voulu après coup, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer les choses, alors à présent il était là, seul dans la cuisine, se demandant comment sa vie pourrait être pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

CBICBICBICBICBI

Lisbon se trouvait dans son bureau à taper elle aussi des rapports, pour la pluparts des plaintes à l'encontre de Patrick Jane. Elle en aurait encore pour plusieurs heures et elle le maudit d'agir sans réfléchir aux conséquences. A chaque fois c'était à elle d'arranger les choses, de faire en sorte que les poursuites n'aillent pas plus loin. Cet homme était vraiment exaspèrent, elle ne supporterait pas longtemps de vivre ainsi, toujours en colère, toujours stressée, toujours à surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de son consultant. Qu'avait-elle donc pu faire pour mériter une telle punition? Elle avait parfois l'impression d'être la baby-sitter d'u enfant de cinq ans incapable de bien se tenir, et encore un enfant de cet âge se comportait mieux que Jane en public.

La jeune femme reposa son stylo sur son bureau, s'étira longuement en étouffant un bâillement et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Elle repensa à la façon dont Jane s'était comporté avec les membres de l'équipe et en particulier avec elle. Pourquoi avait-il été si dure? Pourquoi refuser son aide, son soutien alors qu'il en a vraiment besoin?

Elle avait bien du mal à le comprendre parfois. Il pouvait être un homme gentil et attentionné comme il pouvait être un homme haïssable et méchant. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour lui et de vouloir être là en cas de besoin. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se renferme comme ça, qu'il éloigne de lui tout ceux qui voulaient lui venir en aide, surtout elle.

.

"_ Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi," se sermonna-t-elle. "C'est de Jane dont il est question, alors pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'il me repousse?"

.

Voilà qui était une bonne question, pourquoi voulait-elle à tout prix se rapprocher de lui? Il n'avait pas encore fait le deuil de sa famille, il n'était pas prêt à avancer dans la vie et elle non plus. Mais elle devait bien reconnaitre que lorsqu'elle le voyait elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et que lorsqu'il n'était pas là elle se faisait du souci pour lui.

Elle commençait à avoir des sentiments pour cet homme et elle se maudit pour sa faiblesse. Elle ne devait pas se laissé aller à ça.

La jeune femme décida de se remettre au travail et, en se redressant, elle vit passer Jane devant son bureau pour prendre l'escalier qui menait au grenier du CBI, son repaire. Il avait la mine triste et elle en eut un pincement au cœur. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour lui, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, souffrir en silence et surtout, seul.

Elle se leva donc de son fauteuil et quitta son bureau pour rejoindre son collègue et lui parler. Il faudrait bien un jour qu'il se décide à lui dire ce qu'il n'allait pas, même si elle le savait, il fallait qu'il parle, qu'il se libère de ce poids.

Lisbon prit l'ascenseur et arriva devant la porte du grenier de Jane. Elle hésita quelques secondes puis s'avança jusqu'à la porte, mais avant qu'elle ne frappe pour lui annoncer sa présence, elle l'entendit parler au téléphone.

.

"_ Je sais bien ma chérie, tu me manque aussi mais je ne peux pas venir pour le moment, j'ai du travail."

.

Mais à qui parlait-il donc? Avait-il quelqu'un dans sa vie? Une femme? Avait-il décidé de recommencer à vivre? Et elle dans tout ça?

De savoir que Jane n'était plus un cœur à prendre lui fit mal, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, bien plus qu'elle ne le devrait.

.

"_ J'ai beaucoup de travail Emma mais je te promets de faire mon possible pour venir te vois des que possible. Je t'aime aussi de tout mon cœur. A bientôt."

.

Lisbon se redressa et se dépêcha de faire demi-tour avant que Jane ne la voit. Il ne devait pas savoir qu'elle avait entendu sa conversation et qu'elle savait qu'il n'était plus célibataire.

Elle courut rapidement vers l'escalier, l'ascenseur étant redescendu.

Au moment où Jane raccrochait, il entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et eut juste le temps de voir une tête brune prendre l'escalier comme si elle avait la mort aux trousses.

.

"_ Lisbon," souffla-t-il.

.

Alors elle était là et avait surement entendu sa conversation. Elle devait avoir mal interprété ce qu'elle avait entendu et il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité sans mettre la vie d'Emma en danger. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus continuer de lui mentir, cela devenait de plus en plus dure chaque jour et il ne le supportait plus. Il fallait qu'il lui parle et le plus vite possible. Il fallait aussi qu'il lui présente des excuses, à elle ainsi qu'à l'équipe pour son comportement lors de leur dernière enquête. Il ne voulait pas perdre ses amis, encore moins Lisbon.

Il prit à son tour la direction des escaliers pour se rendre dans le bureau de Lisbon. Ils allaient avoir une longue conversation et pour une fois il allait être honnête avec elle.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Alors, vous avez déjà des suggestions à me faire sur l'identité de cette Emma? Je suis ouverte à tous alors n'hésitez pas à proposer, on verra qui a trouvé.<p>

Je vous donne un petit aperçus du chapitre 1 qui sera en ligne Dimanche, le Prologue étant un peu court, et puis ce n'est que le prologue alors:

_« Il avait décidé de refaire sa vie, elle devrait être heureuse pour lui et non pas lui en vouloir. Ok, elle avait des sentiments, mais ils n'étaient pas partagés et si elle l'aimait vraiment, alors elle se devait d'être heureuse pour lui et lui souhaiter une vie heureuse également. C'était ça le véritable amour, ne vouloir que le meilleur pour l'autre tout simplement. Elle mettrait du temps à se faire à cette idée mais, pour le bien de leur amitié, elle devrait faire un effort. »_


	2. Des excuses méritées

Salut les amies, je suis contente de voir que cette fic vous plait. Bon par contre je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à vos commentaires, en ce moment c'est boulot boulot et j'ai même plus le temps d'écrire, raison pour laquelle il n'y aura pas de nouvel OS avant Mercredi, au plu tard, je pense et j'espère.

Bon sinon, je remercie grandement **janeandteresa**, **Silhara**, **s-damon-s**, **Pasca**, **leelou09** et **Totallyfan**, merci encore de me laisser votre avis, j'avoue que sans ça j'hésiterais à poster.

Bisous et bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Des excuses méritées<strong>

* * *

><p>Lisbon passa rapidement devant ses collègues sans leur adresser un regard. Elle était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait entendu, et surtout sous le choc que cela avait produit en elle. Alors ainsi elle avait des sentiments pour Patrick Jane? Voilà une chose absurde! Comment pouvait-elle ressentir quelque chose pour un homme qui la rendait folle à longueur de journée? Un homme qui ne respectait aucune règle? Un homme qui ne vivait que pour sa vengeance et dont rien d'autre ne comptait? Elle était définitivement perdue, son cœur ne se doutait pas à quoi il s'exposait et pourtant elle ne pouvait l'empêcher de battre pour lui.<p>

Elle entra dans son bureau et claqua presque la porte derrière elle, tant la colère était grande. Cela fit sursauter ses collègues qui relevèrent la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Grace regarda sa patronne et remarqua les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle secoua la tête en signe de tristesse et se tourna vers les deux hommes qui n'avaient toujours rien dit.

.

"_ Qu'a-t-il bien pu lui faire à votre avis?" interrogea-t-elle.

"_ Je ne sais pas mais ça ne doit pas être sympa, vu comment elle réagit." répondit simplement Rigsby. "Mais c'est Jane après tout! Depuis l'enquête sur Red John, il a changé, il est devenu plus sombre, bien plus que pour les autres affaires du même type."

.

Les deux agents acquiescèrent en silence, la réalisation de ce fait était un peu alarmante. Jane avait toujours été sur le qui vive avec Red John, ne laissant personne faire quoi que ce soit sans lui en avoir parlé avant, mais là, ça devenait inquiétant. Depuis le temps qu'ils le connaissaient, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu ainsi, méchant envers eux. Ce n'était pas Patrick Jane, cet homme ne pouvait pas être leur ami. Et pourtant il fallait voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient, Patrick Jane avait changé, comme si quelque chose dans sa vie venait de tout bousculer, de tout modifier.

Cho, qui n'avait encore rien dit, se racla la gorge et fit signe à ses collègues qui suivirent son regard. Ils purent alors voir Jane, marchant d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de Lisbon. L'asiatique se leva et alla à sa rencontre. Il se plaça devant lui et le stoppa s'une main sur le torse.

Cela ne présageait rien de bon, jamais Cho n'agissait comme ça avec ses amis, seulement avec les suspects.

.

"_ Que lui as-tu fait?" Question simple n'attendant qu'une réponse tout aussi simple.

"_ Rien Cho, je ne lui ai rien fait!" répondit le mentaliste.

"_ Tu lui as fait quelque chose pour qu'elle soit dans cet état et je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses encore du mal."

.

Les mots percutèrent Jane de plein fouet. Comment Cho pouvait-il penser qu'il ferait du mal à Lisbon? Cette idée même était inconcevable, il tenait trop à elle pour la faire souffrir. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il lui avait fait du mal en l'éloignant lors de cette enquête, il lui avait fait du mal en la repoussant alors qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à l'aider, il lui avait fait du mal en étant cet homme qu'il ne voulait jamais devenir, celui qui se renferme sur lui-même pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, en l'occurrence, la vengeance.

Cho avait raison, il avait fait souffrir Lisbon et il avait bien l'intention de s'excuser. Mais avant, il devait également des excuses à ses collègues, eux aussi avaient souffert de son attitude et il s'en rendait compte à présent. Il posa donc sa main sur celle de Cho et lui fit un petit sourire à la Jane. Cho parut le tester un peu, restant impassible face au visage d'enfant prit en faute de son ami puis, il s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Jane ne se rendit pas dans le bureau de Lisbon mais prit place sur la chaise réservée aux témoins à coté de son bureau.

L'asiatique le suivit et s'installa sur sa chaise, comprenant que le consultant voulait leur parler à tous.

Le silence se fit dans la salle et Rigsby et Van Pelt quittèrent Lisbon des yeux pour tourner des regards lourds de sens à leur ami.

Le blond prit une grande inspiration, se préparant à ce qu'il allait faire, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'excuser mais cette fois il le fallait, ils méritaient tous des excuses, il avait été au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent.

.

"_ Je sais que j'ai été dur avec vous." commença-t-il. "Je vous ai repoussé alors que vous ne cherchiez qu'à m'aider. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais…."

"_ Mais?" L'incita Grace à continuer avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

.

Déjà, il s'était mit la jeune femme dans la poche, elle ne restait pas longtemps en colère contre lui, elle était trop gentille pour ça. Il allait falloir qu'elle se blinde un peu plus si elle voulait pouvoir continuer dans le métier.

Jane continua donc ses excuses en leur donnant quelques explications, sans toutefois leur dire toute la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas le faire, pas maintenant, c'était trop tôt.

.

"_ Cette affaire était, je pense, celle de trop et ça m'a un peu chamboulé."

"_ Hey mec, tu n'es pas le seul à en avoir marre de ne jamais rien trouver contre ce type!" argua Rigsby. "Nous aussi on en à marre, il se joue de nous et on trouve rien contre lui, rien pour le retrouver."

"_ Je sais Rigsby, je sais."

"_ Écoutes vieux, on est là pour t'aider si tu en as besoin, mais s'il te plait, ne fais pas souffrir la boss, elle ne mérite pas ça."

"_ Je sais et je ne voulais pas être comme ça avec elle mais, je me suis laissé aller et je le regrette maintenant."

"_ Va lui faire des excuses et on n'en parlera plus!" fut tout ce que Cho lui dit.

.

Comme toujours, Cho ne disait pas grand-chose, mais le peu qu'il disait allait droit au but, sans détour. Jane lui sourit faiblement et lui tendit une main amicale, une main pour sceller leur amitié retrouvée. L'homme la prit dans la sienne et la serra brièvement. Vint ensuite le tour de Rigsby qui lui donna une poigne un peu trop forte, arrachant une légère grimace au mentaliste. Puis, Grace se leva et vint le prendre dans ses bras.

Les trois agents lui avaient pardonné, il fallait à présent qu'il se montre digne de leur confiance et de leur amitié et qu'il ne les fasse plus souffrir comme il l'avait fait.

CBICBICBICBICBI

Dans son bureau, Lisbon avait observé l'échange de mots entre ses subordonnés et son consultant. Un petit sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres en les voyant redevenir amis mais une pointe de tristesse avait quand même fait son apparition dans son cœur. Pourrait-elle lui pardonner elle aussi son comportement? Pourrait-elle faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé? Pourrait-elle oublier la conversation téléphonique qu'elle avait entendue à son insu? Rien n'était moins sur, mais elle ne voulait pas rester fâché contre lui.

Il avait décidé de refaire sa vie, elle devrait être heureuse pour lui et non pas lui en vouloir. Ok, elle avait des sentiments, mais ils n'étaient pas partagés et si elle l'aimait vraiment, alors elle se devait d'être heureuse pour lui et lui souhaiter une vie heureuse également. C'était ça le véritable amour, ne vouloir que le meilleur pour l'autre tout simplement. Elle mettrait du temps à se faire à cette idée mais, pour le bien de leur amitié, elle devrait faire un effort.

Alors elle sourit et se replongea dans son travail. Elle avait encore beaucoup de rapports à remplir et elle ne voulait pas y passer la nuit alors autant s'y mettre.

Elle chassa du mieux qu'elle pu la conversation de son esprit et se concentra sur ce qu'elle faisait. Avec un peu de chance, elle finirait par l'oublier.

De temps à autre, elle relevait la tête pour observer ses collègues rire et se retrouver. Elle aimait les voir ainsi, cela prouvait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester fâchés trop longtemps, c'était vraiment une bonne chose pour eux et pour elle. Une équipe se devait d'être soudée quelques soient les situations.

Et puis, elle aimait voir ce sourire sur les lèvres de Jane, il avait l'air heureux, même si elle savait qu'il cachait sa tristesse derrière un masque joviale. Elle avait apprit le à décrypter et elle savait quand il feignait d'être joyeux. Il avait quand même toujours cette petite étincelle de tristesse au fond des yeux, celle qu'avait créé Red John en lui enlevant sa famille. Mais à présent, avec une femme dans sa vie, cette étincelle allait peu à peu laisser la place à une autre bien plus joyeuse, elle l'espérait de tout son cœur.

CBICBICBICBICBI

Le soir arriva et Lisbon avait enfin fini ses rapports. Elle s'étira longuement, dénouant ses muscles endoloris par la position assise qu'elle avait gardé une bonne partie de la journée. Il était tard et ses collègues avaient depuis longtemps désertés les bureaux au profit du confort de leur maison. Elle devrait en faire autant, alors elle se leva, éteignit son ordinateur, prit ses affaires et s'apprêtait à quitter son bureau lorsque Jane apparut devant la porte, un air coupable sur le visage.

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade en croisant ses yeux. Il semblait encore plus triste qu'avant et elle ne sut ce qu'elle devait faire. Une part d'elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras, le consoler, lui dire que tout irait bien, mais une autre lui disait de ne pas se laisser aller, qu'il n'était plus célibataire et qu'il serait mal placé d'agir ainsi.

Mais elle fut coupée dans ses interrogations intérieures par une main sur son épaule. Elle releva la tête qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir baissé et croisa une fois de plus le regard du mentaliste.

.

"_ Lisbon! Il faut que je vous parle."

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Alors? Je dois me cacher, courir loin de vous pour ne pas me prendre une fourche sur la tête, lol, ou je peux rester et vous poster la suite qui arrivera Mercredi? Je me doute que vous vous posez encore des questions mais elles vont se résoudre au fil des chapitres.<p>

En attendant, voilà un aperçu du chapitre 2, _Ecoutez-moi_:

.

_"_ Je vous ai menti."_

_Lisbon le regarda un moment, cherchant à savoir s'il se moquait d'elle ou s'il était sérieux. Bien sur qu'il lui mentait, cela arrivait tous les jours, surtout lorsqu'il préparait un mauvais coup, alors pourquoi soudain cela le gênait-il? Ou alors il s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit pour sa petite amie?_

_"_ Je vous ai menti depuis le début de notre collaboration," continua-t-il._

_"_ Que voulez-vous dire par là?" l'interrogea-t-elle. "Sur quoi m'avez-vous menti?"_

_.  
><em>

Cela je pense vous apporte encore plus de questions et de frustration n'est-ce pas? Pas de souci, il ne vous reste que 3 jours.

Bon Dimanche à vous et moi je file poster sur mes autres fics avant de partir bosser.

Bye.


	3. Ecoutezmoi

Nous voilà Mercredi et j'ai le plaisir de vous poster la suite de ma fic.

Je ne sais même plus si j'ai répondu à vos messages ou non, trop de fatigue, mais je tiens encore une fois à tous vous remercier, donc un grand merci à **s-damon-s**, **Totallyfan**, **janeandteresa**, **Silhara** et **Pasca**.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Écoutez-moi<strong>

* * *

><p>Lisbon hésita à laisser entrer Jane. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire, enfin elle avait une petite idée mais elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus, elle allait en souffrir et elle ne le voulait pas. Mais à voir le visage de cet homme qui faisait battre son cœur, son regard suppliant, triste et inquiet à la fois, elle n'eut pas le courage de lui refuser l'entrée.<p>

Elle se décala sur le coté et lui fit signe de s'avancer. Il obtempéra et attendit qu'elle referme la porte et se tourne vers lui. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, cela ne serait pas facile et il savait que toutes ces années de mensonges ne seraient pas faciles à oublier. Mais il le lui devait bien, surtout après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui depuis le début de leur collaboration. Il n'avait pas été facile à vivre, lui causant bien souvent des problèmes à cause de son comportement mais jamais elle n'avait été fâchée contre lui bien longtemps. Oh bien sur, elle lui avait fait la leçon, à chaque fois, tout en sachant bien qu'à la prochaine enquête il recommencerait.

Mais elle été comme ça, toujours à lui laisser une seconde chance et il devait bien admettre qu'il avait eut plus de seconde chance que n'importe qui sur cette planète.

Lisbon vint se placer entre lui et son bureau, encore un peu mal à l'aise de sa présence. Elle le regardait et se demandait comment il allait aborder le sujet, car finalement, vu son expression, elle savait exactement de quoi il allait parler.

Elle vit Jane se passer une main dans les cheveux, le regard fuyant, lui aussi mal à l'aise, puis il s'installa sur le divan du bureau, invitant Lisbon à en faire autant. La jeune femme s'exécuta mais concevra une distance respectable entre eux.

Le silence retomba sur le bureau et Lisbon se demandait quand il allait enfin ouvrir la bouche, elle n'avait pas que ça à faire, il commençait à se faire tard et elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, rentrer chez elle et se coucher. Ou alors se regarder un bon film avec un pot de glace au chocolat. Quand on déprime, le chocolat ça aide.

Jane se racla alors la gorge et se tourna pour faire face à sa patronne, mais il ne plongea pas ses yeux dans ceux si beaux de Lisbon, il avait bien trop honte de ce qu'il allait lui avouer pour ça. Il bougea un peu sur le divan, cherchant une position confortable, ou alors cherchant à retarder le plus possible le moment des révélations.

N'en pouvant plus de ce silence et des mouvements de son consultant, Lisbon lui mit une main sur l'avant-bras, ce qui l'obligea à relever les yeux vers elle.

La jeune femme eut un haussement de sourcil signifiant qu'elle attendait qu'il lui parle. Alors il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

.

"_ Je vous ai menti."

.

Lisbon le regarda un moment, cherchant à savoir s'il se moquait d'elle ou s'il était sérieux. Bien sur qu'il lui mentait, cela arrivait tous les jours, surtout lorsqu'il préparait un mauvais coup, alors pourquoi soudain cela le gênait-il? Ou alors il s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit pour sa petite amie?

.

"_ Je vous ai menti depuis le début de notre collaboration," continua-t-il.

"_ Que voulez-vous dire par là?" l'interrogea-t-elle. "Sur quoi m'avez-vous menti?"

"_ Sur le meurtre de ma famille," souffla-t-il.

.

Alors là, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle connaissait le dossier du meurtre de Charlotte et Angela Jane par cœur, elle ne voyait pas en quoi il pouvait bien lui avoir mentit. Elle tournait et retournait la phrase dans sa tête, espérant trouver la réponse mais rien, c'était le flou total et son état de fatigue ne l'aidait pas trop. Elle se tourna alors de nouveau vers lui et prit la parole.

.

"_ Ecoutez Jane, il est tard et je suis fatiguée alors, soit vous me dites ce que vous avez à dire maintenant soit vous partez et je pourrais enfin rentrer chez moi."

.

Elle avait utilisé un ton un peu rude mais elle lui en voulait toujours de ses cachotteries et surtout elle lui en voulait de vouloir lui parler et de ne rien lui dire, lui torturant encore plus l'esprit. Elle avait besoin de sommeil, la dernière affaire avait été éprouvante et elle ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus au CBI, même en compagnie de Jane, surtout en compagnie de Jane.

Ce dernier n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, semblant réfléchir aux paroles de la jeune femme. Finalement, comme il ne se décidait pas, elle se leva, prit ses affaires et quitta le bureau, laissant le mentaliste seul sur le canapé.

Elle prit l'ascenseur et descendit au parking où elle monta dans sa voiture, direction son appartement. Les larmes avaient refait leur apparition sur ses joues et elle ne fit rien pour les retenir. Jane avait le don de la rendre bien trop vulnérable pour son propre bien, il fallait que ça cesse. Elle ne voulait pas devenir une femme faible à cause d'un homme, elle avait travaillé toute sa vie à devenir une femme forte et indépendante.

Elle arriva rapidement chez elle et sortit de la voiture avant de presque courir jusqu'à la porte, s'enfermant dans le calme de son petit chez elle. Et comme prévu, elle sortit un pot de glace au chocolat et s'installa devant sa télévision, trouvant un bon film dramatico romantique. Elle en avait besoin, alors elle ne s'en privait pas. De toute façon personne ne pouvait la voir ni la juger. Elle agissait comme si elle venait de rompre avec son petit ami. Mais pour elle c'était tout comme, elle avait des sentiments pour Jane, bien trop longtemps enfoui au fond d'elle-même, et à présent il fallait qu'elle accepte qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux. Comment arriverait-elle à travailler avec lui maintenant? A chaque fois qu'elle le verrait elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de l'imaginer dans les bras de cette Emma, l'embrassant, la serrant contre lui, lui susurrant des mots doux à l'oreille. Toutes ces choses qu'elle aurait voulu partager avec lui.

Elle ne faisait même plus attention au film, se faisant son propre film dans sa tête dans lequel les acteurs principaux étaient Jane et elle, ainsi que cette autre femme dont le visage lui était encore inconnu.

Mais alors qu'elle allait replonger sa cuillère dans le pot de glace, un coup fut frappé à la porte. Se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être, elle se leva, prit son arme de service au cas où et s'avança vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit avec précaution et tomba sur Jane.

Apres la surprise de le trouver sur le pas de sa porte à une heure aussi tardive, elle eut la surprise de voir ses yeux rougis par les larmes, son veston ouvert et la chemise froissée. Il faisait vraiment peine à voir.

Lisbon lui attrapa la main et le guida à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il la suivit sans protester et ensemble ils allèrent vers le canapé où ils s'installèrent. Toujours aucun mot, juste des gestes mais ces gestes parlaient pour eux. Jane était mal et Lisbon le voyait bien, alors, pour le détendre un peu, elle partit à la cuisine lui préparer une tasse de thé, elle savait qu'il adorait le thé, qui ne le savait pas. S'il voulait vraiment lui parler, il le ferait mais il fallait avant tout qu'il se réchauffe un peu. En lui prenant la main elle avait sentit qu'il était gelé, il fait dire qu'il faisait froid pour la saison et elle ne voulait pas qu'il tombe malade.

Elle revint avec des boissons chaudes et tendit sa tasse au mentaliste qui la prit en la remerciant. Ils burent en silence jusqu'à ce que finalement Jane repose la tasse et lui fasse face.

.

"_ Il faut vraiment que je vous parle Lisbon et s'il vous plait ne dites rien avant que j'aie fini."

"_ Je vous écoute Jane, mais cette fois parlez moi, ne me laissez pas dans le flou."

"_ Voilà, je sais que vous m'avez entendu au téléphone et que vous imaginez que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie et…. Vous avez raison, il y a bien une femme dans ma vie."

.

Ce fut comme si son monde volait en éclat. Jane confirmait tous ses soupçons et bien malgré elle, la jeune femme se leva et s'éloigna de lui, le cœur encore plus lourd.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Je sais que je vous laisse encore avec une fin des plus frustrante, pardonnez-moi, ou non. Mais je suis sympa et je vous donne un morceau du prochain chapitre qui sera en ligne Dimanche:<p>

_« Lisbon sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu s'approcher. La proximité de leur deux corps la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise et Jane sembla s'en amuser. Non mais pourquoi agissait-il comme ça avec elle alors même qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie? S'il croyait qu'elle était du genre à fréquenter des hommes en couple alors là il se trompait royalement. Mais de sentir son souffle chaud contre sa nuque, la chaleur de son corps derrière son dos, la douceur de sa main sur son épaule, elle ne pût réprimer un frisson de plaisir qui ne passa pas inaperçu à son collègue. Et il s'en amusa même en se rapprochant encore plus, si cela était possible. »_


	4. Discussion interrompue

Salut les amis, nous voilà Dimanche, enfin. Je suis bien contente car je suis enfin de repos et je vais pouvoir avancer les 3 OS que j'ai commencé et mettre à jour mes 2 fics, ouff, ça fait du boulot quand même.

Et oui, vous avez aussi droit au nouveau chapitre. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je vous sens frustrés, lol.

Je sais que je coupe toujours au bon moment mais, je ne peux quand même pas tout vous dévoiler au début, sinon ce serait trop rapide.

Je ne sais plus à qui j'i répondu ou pas, foutu fatigue qui me fait perdre la boule, alors je vous remercie tous, ceux qui me laissent des commentaires et ceux qui ne font que me lire.

Un grand merci particulièrement à **Totallyfan**, **s-damon-s**, **solealuna**, **janeandteresa**, **Silhara**, **Pasca** et **leelou09**.

Sur ce, bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Discussion interrompue<strong>

* * *

><p>Lisbon s'était une fois de plus éloignée de lui alors qu'il voulait être honnête avec elle. Décidément il ne parviendrait pas à lui parler et pourtant il le fallait, il ne pouvait pas continuer de lui cacher son plus terrible secret. Il se leva pour la rejoindre, pour la calmer, bien qu'il ne sache pas comment faire puisqu'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était dans cet état. La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était son bonheur et non pas la rendre malheureuse.<p>

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, ne voulant pas la faire fuir de nouveau et déposa ses mains sur ses épaules dans un geste tendre. Il la sentit se raidir sous ses doigts et elle se dégagea rapidement en s'éloignant dans la cuisine. Il resta un moment sur place, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi faire.

Il savait toujours comment réconforter les gens, il en avait fait son métier, il lisait facilement les gens et leur apportait ce qu'ils cherchaient, ce qu'ils coulaient. Mais étrangement, avec Lisbon il en était tout autre. Il ne parvenait pas à la lire, il ne savait jamais sur quel pieds danser avec elle, elle était si compliquée.

Il la regarda s'affairer dans la cuisine, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait. Il en déduisit qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à s'occuper pour évacuer sa peine. Mais ce qu'il aurait voulut savoir c'est pourquoi elle avait de la peine. Alors il alla à son tour dans la cuisine et l'obligea à lui faire face.

.

"_ Lâchez-moi Jane," souffla-t-elle, la voix pleine de sanglots.

"_ Pas avant de savoir ce que vous avez," répondit-il tendrement et inquiet à la fois.

"_ S'il vous plait Jane….."

"_ Dites-moi au moins ce que je vous ais fait pour que je puisse me rattraper," la supplia t-il.

.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, le téléphone de Jane sonna. Il voulut le laissé sonner mais il était insistant, alors il le sortit de sa poche pour voir qui l'appelait et lorsqu'il vit le numéro, il pâlit. Il s'empressa donc de décrocher.

.

"_ Emma que se passe-t-il?" S'enquit-il.

.

Lisbon se raidit encore un peu en entendant le nom de l'appelant mais ne pût s'empêcher de s'inquiéter également en voyant l'air inquiet du mentaliste. Même si elle était jalouse de cette femme, qui qu'elle soit, elle ne lui voulait aucun mal, du moment qu'elle rendait Jane heureux.

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, lui signifiant ainsi son soutien. Jane lui sourit, mais un sourire crispé et se concentra de nouveau sur sa conversation. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, il prit enfin la parole.

.

"_ C'est bon j'arrive le plus vite possible."

.

Puis il raccrocha et rangea son téléphone. Lisbon attendait visiblement des nouvelles, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Alors il fit un pas vers elle, lui prit les mains dans les siennes, bien fort afin qu'elle ne se dérobe pas cette fois et lui lança.

.

"_ Préparez votre sac on part dans dix minutes."

"_ Quoi? Mais où?"

"_ A Dallas et je ne veux pas de protestations ou d'excuse à cause du travail, vous venez avec moi et vous aurez les réponses à vos questions."

.

Et effectivement, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car il monta à l'étage et se rendit directement dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle le suivit rapidement, peu contente de le voir entrer dans sa chambre sans y être invité. Elle le vit fouiller dans son placard et elle courut le plus vite possible le sortir de là. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, il ressortait la tête, souriant, tenant dans ses mains un bout de tissu coloré.

.

"_ C'est à vous ça?" demanda-t-il en agitant un maillot de bain deux pièces.

.

Lisbon sentit ses joues prendre une couleur rouge immédiatement et se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle tenta de le lui arracher des mains mais il leva le bras au-dessus de sa tête, si bien que, même sur la pointes des pieds, elle ne parvenait pas à l'attraper.

Finalement, boudeuse, Lisbon lui tourna le dos et alla chercher sa valise sous son lit.

.

"_ Oh Lisbon ne le prenez pas si mal c'était juste pour rire," s'excusa le mentaliste.

"_ Et bien ça ne fait rire que vous," bouda encore Lisbon en rangeant quelques affaires dans la valise.

"_ Je suis désolé," lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

.

Lisbon sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu s'approcher. La proximité de leur deux corps la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise et Jane sembla s'en amuser. Non mais pourquoi agissait-il comme ça avec elle alors même qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie? S'il croyait qu'elle était du genre à fréquenter des hommes en couple alors là il se trompait royalement. Mais de sentir son souffle chaud contre sa nuque, la chaleur de son corps derrière son dos, la douceur de sa main sur son épaule, elle ne pût réprimer un frisson de plaisir qui ne passa pas inaperçu à son collègue. Et il s'en amusa même en se rapprochant encore plus, si cela était possible. Elle le sentit l'entourer de ses bras et poser le maillot de bain dans la valise.

.

"_ Vous pourriez en avoir besoin," se justifia-t-il, si prêt d'elle qu'elle crut qu'elle allait se retourner et lui sauter dessus.

.

Mais il s'écarta bien vite d'elle pour passer un coup de téléphone. Elle l'entendit expliquer à son supérieur qu'ils devaient partir pour raisons personnelles et elle crut entendre Laroche montrer son désaccord, mais Jane n'en fit pas cas et il expliqua qu'ils seraient de retour dans deux semaines.

.

"_ Deux semaines?" S'affola la jeune femme en se rapprochant de Jane. "C'est impossible Jane je…"

.

Mais il ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase, il lui mit la main sur la bouche pour masquer sa voix et le rouge lui monta de nouveau aux joues.

Il sourit tout en parlant et lentement il fit glisser sa main de sa bouche à sa joue. Il semblait prendre plaisir à la rendre folle, il avait juré de la tuer ou quoi?

Il jouait avec ses sentiments et, au lieu de lui en vouloir à mort, elle voulut profiter de l'instant et ferma les yeux afin de ressentir encore plus les sensations que ce simple touché éveillait en elle. Jane raccrocha enfin le téléphone et se rapprocha un peu plus de Lisbon, la prenant ainsi dans ses bras. Un peu surprise, elle se maudit une fois de plus de son inactivité et de son incapacité à lui résister. Il faisait d'elle ce qu'il voulait et en profitait largement.

Finalement, elle lui entoura la taille de ses bras et le sentit sourire contre son cou. Elle était bien dans ses bras, le reste du monde pouvait bien continuer de vivre qu'elle n'en ferait pas cas. La seule chose qui comptait en cet instant c'était être dans les bras de Patrick Jane. Elle le sentit se reculer d'elle et elle regretta aussitôt la chaleur de son embrasse. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et se sourirent.

.

"_ Il y a des choses que vous devez savoir avant qu'on arrive," lui dit-il.

"_ A propos de Emma?" proposa-t-elle.

"_ Oui, à propos de Emma, mais je peux déjà vous dire que ce n'est ni ma femme ni ma petite amie."

.

Lisbon ne pût empêcher un soupir de soulagement de s'échapper de ses lèvres et Jane le remarqua. Elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise et n'osa pas relever les yeux vers lui, de peur qu'il ne se moque. Mais il n'en fit rien, au contraire, il s'approcha d'elle, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et lui souffla à l'oreille.

.

"_ Je savais que c'était ça le problème. Mais vous allez tout sa voir."

.

Puis il s'éloigna et retourna fouiller dans le placard à la recherche de vêtements pour la jeune femme. Il eut vite fait de remplir la valise de vêtements plus ou moins utiles, mais Lisbon le laissa faire, curieuse de voir comment il prévoyait qu'elle s'habille. Une fois la valise bouclée, ils descendirent et montèrent dans la voiture de Jane, direction la maison du mentaliste afin qu'il fasse son propre sac.

CBICBICBICBICBI

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison du mentaliste, Lisbon resta bouche-bée en voyant sa taille. Elle n'était jamais venue et ne s'imaginait pas qu'il puisse vivre dans une si grande et belle demeure. Elle se demanda alors pourquoi il passait ses nuits au CBI et se promit de lui poser la question plus tard.

Jane descendit de voiture et Lisbon l'imita. Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison et Jane partit à l'étage préparer son sac tandis que Lisbon l'attendait dans l'entrée, n'osant pas s'aventurer plus dans la maison.

Elle en profita pour regarder les photos qui trônaient sur le meuble à coté de la porte. Elle tomba sur un cliché de Charlotte dans une jolie robe de princesse rose. Cette enfant était magnifique, tout le portrait de son père. Un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux en se rappelant de la façon dont elle était morte, pauvre enfant, si jeune et déjà partie.

Un peu plus loin, elle tomba sur une autre photo, mais cette fois ce n'était pas Charlotte ni Angela. Elle eut la surprise de voir une photo d'elle prise sur une scène de crime. Elle prit le cadre dans ses mains avec l'intension d'allé crier sur Jane lorsqu'une autre photo glissa sur le sol. Elle se pencha pour la ramasser et elle vit une ravissante jeune fille d'environ quatorze ans, blonde, les yeux bleus. On aurait dit Charlotte en plus âgée.

Lisbon sursauta en sentant la main de Jane se poser sur son épaule et elle lui fit face. Il avait un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

.

"_ C'est Emma," lui dit-il simplement.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Vous avez enfin votre réponse, enfin presque. Je sais je suis sadique de couper encore au mauvais moment, mais je vous laisse un aperçu de ce qui vous attend Mercredi:<p>

_« Sur le coup, Lisbon ne sut plus quoi dire. Elle resta muette, les yeux écarquillées sous l'effet de la surprise. Sa main glissa du bras de Jane et ce dernier le prit pour un signe de colère et de rejet. Alors il était trop tard pour eux, pour leur amitié. Il ravala ses larmes et se leva, ne désirant pas rester encore plus longtemps face à elle, face à sa colère contre lui. »_

Je sais, ça vous aide pas beaucoup, mais vous avez au moins la certitude que le secret sera dévoilé cette fois.

Bon Dimanche et rendez-vous Mercredi pour la suite.


	5. L'honnêteté ça paie

J'ai oublié de posté Dimanche il me semble, vraiment désolée. Alors voilà la suite de ma fic avec des révélations, enfin je vous entends d'ici,.

Merci encore pour vos commentaires et sachez que j'ai fini d'écrire cette fic et elle comporte 20 chapitre, sans oublier le Prologue et l'Epilogue bien sur.

Je vous laisse à présent lire ce chapitre tant attendue.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>L'honnêteté ça paie<strong>

* * *

><p>Lisbon avait les yeux rivés sur Jane, en attente d'une explication. Emma était donc une jeune fille, une adolescente et elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait à voir avec Jane. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup et elle eut peur que ses doutes soient exacts. Son regard tomba de nouveau sur la photo et elle observa les traits fins de l'adolescente, ses yeux bleus, identiques à ceux de Jane, ses boucles blondes, si semblables aux boucles de son consultant. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça, sinon cela voulait dire que…<p>

.

"_ Je vois que vous vous posez encore des questions," lança le mentaliste. " Je vais tout vous expliquer mais pendant la route, nous avons un long chemin à faire."

"_ Je préférerais que vous m'expliquiez avant que nous partions," se butta Lisbon.

"_ Bien comme vous voudrez."

.

Il alla s'installer sur le canapé du salon et Lisbon le suivit. Elle n'avait pas encore jeté un œil dans la pièce et le vide la surprit quelque peu, malgré la taille de la maison, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à l'intérieur. Elle fut triste pour lui, il n'avait rien d'autre à quoi se raccrocher à part les photos à l'entrée. Et en parlant de photos, elle se demandait toujours ce qu'il faisait avec une photo d'elle chez lui. Mais elle décida qu'elle lui poserait la question plus tard, finalement ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment qu'il ait une photo d'elle, au contraire, cela prouvait qu'il avait de l'affection pour elle.

Lisbon prit place sur le canapé à coté de lui, le cadre photo toujours dans les mains. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jeune fille, elle était si belle, si jeune et si intrigante. Il fallait absolument qu'elle sache qui était Emma. Peut-être était-ce une nièce, mais avait-il des frères et des sœurs? Elle ne le savait même pas. En réalité elle ne savait rien sur lui, sauf ce qu'elle avait appris en lisant son dossier sur le meurtre de sa famille. Jane sortit de ses pensées en lui posant une main sur le bras.

.

"_ Vous rêvez?" demanda-t-il avec le sourire.

"_ Non je… je réfléchissais," lui répondit-elle, prise sur le fait.

"_ Et à quoi?" S'enquit le mentaliste, soudain plus sérieux.

"_ Emma." Souffla-t-elle. "Je me pose des questions et j'attends de vous des réponses cette fois."

.

Jane sentit que cette fois il allait devoir être honnête avec elle, ne rien lui cacher de plus. Elle avait toujours était là pour lui, son amie, sa confidente, pour le peu de choses qu'il révélait. Elle méritait sa confiance et il n'allait pas la décevoir. Mais pourra-t-elle lui pardonner ses mensonges? Arrivera-t-elle à comprendre pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit plus tôt?

Le seul moyen de le savoir était de se lancer. Il prit donc une longue inspiration, se préparant à être honnête à cent pour cent pour la première fois de sa vie, et la plus importante. Si elle ne lui pardonnait pas, alors il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait, mais il serait de nouveau triste et seul, ça il ne le voulait pas.

.

"_ Emma est ma …" mais il hésitait encore à le dire.

"_ Emma est?" L'encouragea Lisbon, se rapprochant de lui, voyant bien à quel point c'était difficile pour lui.

.

Lisbon voyait qu'il avait encore des hésitations, cela voulait dire que cette jeune fille était vraiment très importante pour lui et qu'il craignait qu'elle ne lui en veuille pour son silence durant si longtemps, bien qu'elle ne sache pas depuis combien de temps il lui cachait son existence. Mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas se mettre Jane à dos, elle tenait bien trop à lui pour cela, et elle était prête à accepter Emma, qui qu'elle soit, si cela pouvait lui permettre d'approfondir sa relation avec le mentaliste..

.

"_ Emma est ma fille," souffla-t-il enfin.

.

Sur le coup, Lisbon ne sut plus quoi dire. Elle resta muette, les yeux écarquillées sous l'effet de la surprise. Sa main glissa du bras de Jane et ce dernier le prit pour un signe de colère et de rejet. Alors il était trop tard pour eux, pour leur amitié. Il ravala ses larmes et se leva, ne désirant pas rester encore plus longtemps face à elle, face à sa colère contre lui.

Lorsque Jane s'était levé, Lisbon revint vite à la réalité et se rendit compte que le blond avait mal interprété sa réaction. Était-il vraiment mentaliste? Parfois elle se posait la question. Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle il avait tendance à perdre ses dons de lire les gens.

La brune vit Jane marcher jusqu'à la cuisine et elle se leva pour le rejoindre. S'il ne voulait plus parler, alors elle allait le faire, il en avaittrop dit ou pas assez. Elle voulait plus de détails, savoir comment cette jeune fille de quatorze ans pouvait être sa fille alors que sa fille, Charlotte, était morte des années plus tôt et que justement elle aurait le même âge qu'elle. Avait-il trompé sa femme durant son mariage? Ce qui expliquerait que les deux filles aient le même âge. Mais elle ne le voyait pas faire ça, il aimait encore tellement sa femme qu'iln'aurait pas pu la tromper. Alors comment cela était-il possible?

Lisbon arriva dans la cuisine et trouva Jane devant la bouilloire, attendant que l'eau soit chaude pour se faire un thé. Alors, comme un peu plus tôt, elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras et croisa son regard. Elle pût y voir de la tristesse. Son cœur se serra, elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit triste, cela la rendait malheureuse elle aussi.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme avança sa main qu'elle alla poser délicatement sur la joue du mentaliste qui ferma les yeux à ce contact. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit les larmes de Jane couler sur sa main qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Mais quand elle voulut retirer sa main, celle de Jane vint l'emprisonner. Leurs yeux se croisèrent de nouveau et ne se décrochèrent pas.

Le mentaliste l'attira à lui et la serra contre son torse, l'entourant de ses bras et déposant sa tête sur son épaule. Bien que surprise par ce geste, Lisbon se laissa faire et se détendit même contre lui. Elle posa avec joie sa tête sur son torse et put entendre battre son cœur, d'abord rapidement, puis de plus en plus lentement. Son propre cœur se laissa bercer par les battements de l'autre et ils finirent par battre à l'unisson, arrachant un sourire à la jeune femme.

Mais le bruit de l'eau qui bout les fit sursauter et ils se séparèrent, un peu gêné. Jane se fit son thé et en fit un pour Lisbon. Bien qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, elle le prit sans rechigner et ils retournèrent dans le salon. Les explications n'étaient pas finies.

Alors Lisbon posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis l'annonce de Jane, au risque qu'il le prenne mal, mais elle avait besoin de savoir.

.

"_ Avez-vous trompé votre femme?"

"_ Quoi? Jamais," s'indigna-t-il. "Pourquoi pensez-vous que j'aie trompé ma femme?"

"_ Emma doit être de l'âge de Charlotte alors je ne vois que cette explication."

"_ En réalité, l'explication est encore plus complexe que ça."

"_ Comment pourrait-elle être plus complexe? Vous me mettez encore plus dans le flou Jane, dites moi les choses directement si vous ne voulez pas que je parte et vous laisse aller seul à Dallas."

"_ Et bien, Emma est…. Charlotte."

.

Elle qui pensait ne pas pouvoir être plus surprise fut prise au dépourvu. Effectivement, cette explication était plus complexe que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Mais comment était ce possible? Charlotte était morte avec sa mère, des années plus tôt, tuée par Red John. Elle avait vu les photos de la scène de crime, elle avait vu le sang sur le lit, le smiley sur le mur, les ongles peint d'Angela. Mais en y repensant elle n'avait pas vu le corps de Charlotte, du moins elle n'avait pas eut le cœur de lire le dossier jusqu'au bout. La nausée la prit rien qu'en repensant à tout ça et elle se mit la main sur la bouche, tentant de refouler son envie.

Jane remarqua que Lisbon allait mal et il l'aida rapidement à se lever pour la conduire aux toilettes. Il la laissa le temps qu'elle aille mieux, mais resta derrière la porte, inquiet pour elle. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état? Était-ce le thé? Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, mais pas à ce point quand même.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, elle était encore un peu pâle. Jane lui passa une main sur la joue, tentant de la réconforter. Il ne lui posa aucune question, lui laissant le soin de lui parler si elle le désirait et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Ils se sourirent un instant avant de retourner s'assoir sur le canapé. Jane avait encore beaucoup de choses à lui dire et peu de temps. Il lui fallait encore réserver les billets d'avion pour Dallas. Mais il leur fallait surtout dormir un peu quand même car il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils étaient en pleine nuit et qu'ils étaient vraiment fatigués.

.

"_ Si vous voulez nous pouvons dormir un peu avant que je ne vous explique toute l'histoire," proposa Jane, voyant que Lisbon avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

"_ A vrai dire je ne sais pas si je veux dormir ou savoir le reste de votre explication," répondit-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

.

Jane sourit en la voyant tenté de résister au sommeil. Elle était si belle lorsqu'elle était ainsi, détendue.

La jeune femme s'installa confortablement sur le canapé et posa sa tête contre le dossier, repliant ses jambes contre elle. Finalement, malgré sa résistance, la fatigue eut raison d'elle et elle fut rattrapée par le sommeil. Sa tête retomba sur l'épaule de Jane et ce dernier lui ouvrit les bras lorsqu'il vit qu'elle tombait en avant contre lui. Il les referma ensuite sur elle et se dit que les explications attendraient le matin. Lisbon avait bien trop besoin de dormir, et lui aussi.

Il savait qu'Emma l'attendait mais elle savait bien qu'il ne trouverait pas de vol avant le matin. Elle ne se ferait donc pas de souci s'il n'arrivait que dans l'après-midi.

Elle allait avoir une bien belle surprise en voyant Lisbon arriver avec lui, elle qui ne cessait de lui demander quand elle allait enfin rencontrer celle qui parvenait à le rendre heureux.

Et c'est sur cette pensée que Jane rejoignit le monde des rêves, tenant dans ses bras la plus belle femme du monde, Teresa Lisbon, sans se prendre un coup de poing. Restait à savoir quelle serait sa réaction en se réveillant, mais il était prêt à subir n'importe quoi, il était bien trop heureux de l'avoir si près de lui.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Le prochain poste sera demain car je bosse tout le week-end et ne serais libre que Lundi.<p>

Voilà ce qui vous attend pour la suite:

_"Le silence retomba enfin sur le salon. Jane n'avait plus rien à dire, du moins plus rien concernant sa fille. Il avait bien des choses à dire à Lisbon mais il voulait lui laisser le temps d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre."_

Court extrait mais au moins vous avez la certitude de tout savoir dans le prochain chapitre.


	6. Toute la vérité

Kakou à tous, je vois que ma fic vous plait bien et j'en suis ravie.

Pour votre information, elle est terminée et je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous la poster complète avant mon départ en vacances, dans moins de 3 semaines, car ensuite je n'aurais plus internet pendant 3 semaines.

Merci encore pour vos commentaire et une fois encore, je m'excuse de ne pas y avoir répondu, je le ferais demain car je serais de repos.

Bonne lecture

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Toute la vérité<strong>

* * *

><p>Lisbon se tourna dans son sommeil, se collant un peu plus à Jane qui se réveilla instantanément. Il ouvrit les yeux, baissa le regard sur le corps collé à lui et sourit de contentement. De voir Lisbon si détendue ne pouvait que le rendre heureux, il ne la voyait que très rarement comme ça alors autant en profiter.<p>

Inconsciemment, Lisbon passa un bras autour de la taille de Jane qui se raidit soudain, mal à l'aise et la peur au ventre de la réaction de la jeune femme en se réveillant. Mais ses yeux restèrent clos et il souffla de soulagement, trop heureux de pouvoir encore profiter de ce moment de détente.

Lorsque le soleil se leva le lendemain matin, Jane avait fini par vraiment s'endormir et il ne sentit donc pas Lisbon se réveiller. Il fallut un moment à la jeune femme pour se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, puis pour se rappeler qu'elle s'était endormie sur le canapé de Jane. Et pour finir, elle se rendit compte que son oreiller était bien trop confortable et chaud et cela l'intrigua, si bien qu'elle tenta un œil sur ce dernier et réalisa que ce n'était pas un oreiller mais son consultant. Elle eut bien envie de se lever, de fuir avant qu'il ne se réveille, mais elle était si bien là, contre lui, entre ses bras forts. Pouvoir sentir battre son cœur, sentir son souffle chaud et régulier contre sa joue, tout cela la ramenait dans le rêve qu'elle venait de quitter. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et elle fut bien obligée de se lever, à contre cœur, car elle ne voulait surtout pas que Jane la voit ainsi.

La brune se redressa alors lentement et, délicatement, elle attrapa la main de Jane pour la retirer de son bras à elle. Elle le reposa ensuite sur lui et se leva du canapé, toujours très lentement. Elle finit par se lever, fière d'elle et partit à la cuisine pour préparer le café et le thé de son consultant. Elle pria intérieurement pour qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé durant la nuit, elle ne voulait pas avoir à subir ses questions et ses moqueries.

Jane ouvrit un œil une fois qu'il fut certain que Lisbon était bien sauve loin de lui. Il se doutait qu'elle serait mal à l'aise en se réveillant contre lui, dans ses bras, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente mal, il tenait trop à elle pour profiter de la situation.

Il se passa une main sur le visage afin de faire partir les traces de sommeil et s'étira longuement avant de tourner la tête vers la cuisine. Il vit Lisbon s'affairer à ouvrir les différents placards, cherchant les tasses, le thé, le café. Encore une chance qu'il ait pensé à en acheter plus tôt dans la semaine. Il la vit sourire en sortant le paquet de café, exactement celui qu'elle buvait et il sourit en retour, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir.

Lisbon prépara avec joie les boissons du matin, ainsi que quelques pancakes avec ce qu'elle trouva dans les placards. Jane n'avait pas grand-chose, il fallait bien l'avouer, mais il y avait quand même ce dont elle avait besoin.

Une fois que tout fut prêt, elle mit en place la table de la cuisine et retourna dans le salon pour réveiller Jane.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, mais au moment de se pencher vers lui, elle ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main dans ses boucles blondes, la laissant ensuite glisser sur sa joue. A ce moment-là, Jane grogna dans son sommeil et elle s'écarta brusquement, craintive qu'il ne puisse la voir ainsi, si vulnérable. Alors elle décida de le réveiller de sa façon à elle. Elle le poussa par le bras assez vivement et elle le vit ouvrir peu à peu les yeux.

.

"_ Allez Jane c'est l'heure."

"_ Mmmm… encore cinq minutes," grogna ce dernier.

"_ Même pas en rêve."

.

Le mentaliste finit par ouvrir complètement les yeux et ne peut empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres en constatant que Lisbon était déjà repartie dans la cuisine. Il se prit à apprécier de l'avoir chez lui le matin, de la voir se déplacer et agir comme si elle était chez elle, cela lui faisait tout de même assez étrange de voir une femme chez lui, cela faisait si longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé.

Il se leva et la rejoignit alors qu'elle lui servait son thé, toujours avec le sourire. Ses cheveux un peu en bataille, les traces de sommeil, sa mine joyeuse et encore fatiguée, tout cela la rendait si belle. Il prit place à coté d'elle et ils mangèrent en silence, savourant la présence de l'autre.

Une fois qu'ils eurent rangé la cuisine, Jane téléphona à la compagnie aérienne afin de trouver deux billets d'avion pour Dallas. Il n'eut aucun mal à en trouver et raccrocha rapidement. A ce moment-là, son téléphone sonna et il sourit en voyant le nom de l'appelant.

.

"_ Oui Emma? … Non je suis encore à Sacramento… j'arriverai en fin de journée… Oui je viendrai te voir… et j'ai une surprise pour toi."

.

Lisbon était plus loin dans le salon, regardant encore et toujours cette photo de l'adolescente. Lorsque le téléphone de Jane avait sonné elle avait relevé la tête, inquiète qu'il reçoive de mauvaises nouvelles. Mais le sourire sur son visage la rassura et elle retourna à la contemplation de la photo. Jane semblait si proche de sa fille qui vivait pourtant si loin de lui, elle se demanda alors pourquoi ils ne vivaient pas ensemble, pourquoi se séparer après le drame qu'ils avaient vécus? Et pourquoi faire croire à la mort de Charlotte si elle était bien en vie?

Mais tandis que toutes ces questions se croisaient dans sa tête, l'observation continue du cliché lui fit remarquer un détail auquel elle n'avait pas prêté attention la veille. Sur la photo, Charlotte, ou Emma, portait un pull col roulé, mais on pouvait distinguer une légère cicatrice ornant son cou. Cela lui apporta alors la réponse à une de ses questions, mais elle voulait connaitre les autres.

Lisbon attendit que Jane ait fini au téléphone pour le relancer sur ses explications. Si elle devait rencontrer la jeune fille, il fallait qu'elle sache tout pour ne pas faire de bêtises et ne pas dire quelque chose qui pourrait la heurter. Elle vit alors Jane ranger le téléphone dans sa poche et venir vers elle, la mine sérieuse. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir sérieux et elle se dit qu'elle aurait bien du mal à s'y habituer.

Le mentaliste lui fit signe de s'installer sur le canapé et elle s'exécuta, se doutant qu'ils allaient finir la discussion entamée la veille.

.

"_ Je me doute que vous avez remarqué la cicatrice sur le cou de ma fille," commença Jane sans détour. "Cela ne veut dire qu'une seule chose, oui elle était bien avec ma femme quand Red John les a attaqué."

"_ Mais le dossier…" tenta la jeune femme.

"_ Le dossier ne dit pas tout et modifie quelque peu la réalité, mais c'était pour son bien."

"_ Alors expliquez moi, dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là."

.

Jane plongea son regard dans l'émeraude des yeux de Lisbon. Il pouvait voir à quel point cela lui tenait à cœur, à quel point elle avait besoin de savoir. Non pas en tant que flic ou en tant que commère, mais en tant qu'amie, une amie qui voulait le soutenir. Il lui prit la main dans la sienne et la serra brièvement. Elle le lui rendit et, après un instant de silence, Jane lui avoua toute la vérité, dans les moindres détails, ne lui cachant rien, même pas son séjour en hôpital psychiatrique.

.

"_ Lorsque je suis rentré chez moi ce soir-là, la maison était calme. Je me suis dit qu'Angéla était fatiguée et qu'elle était montée se coucher. J'étais souriant, à l'époque je souriais tout le temps. Mais en arrivant devant la porte de ma chambre… en voyant le mot avec ce smiley… je…"

"_ Prenez votre temps Jane," le rassura Lisbon, serrant un peu plus sa main dans la sienne, les larmes au bord des yeux.

"_ J'ai poussé la porte et… je l'ai vu, le smiley, sur le mur au dessus de mon lit, notre lit…. Et puis je les ai vu, Angéla et ma petite Charlotte. Il y avait du sang, tout ce sang, celui de … de ma femme et celui de mon petit ange… elle était si jeune."

.

Les larmes coulaient à présent librement sur les joues de Lisbon comme de Jane, mais cela ne les gêna pas. Ils se comprenaient, ils se soutenaient, ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre. Après une courte pause, Jane reprit.

.

"_ Je n'ai pas supporté de voir ça, j'ai sombré dans la dépression. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé après ma découverte, je ne me souviens même pas avoir appelé la police et je ne sais même pas comment j'ai atterris en hôpital psychiatrique. J'y suis resté longtemps, un an pour être exact et je remercie encore Sophie Miller pour m'avoir aidé à remonter la pente, pour m'avoir redonné le gout de vivre."

"_ Alors," hésita Lisbon, " Comment Charlotte…."

"_ A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais approché des corps de ma femme et de ma fille," avoua Jane en baissant la tête. "C'était trop dur pour moi… je ne pouvais pas le faire. J'ai appris bien plus tard que Charlotte n'était pas morte, elle avait survécu mais restait dans un état grave. On ne m'a rien dit durant mon séjour à l'hôpital car les médecins n'étaient pas certains qu'elle pourrait s'en remettre et ils ne voulaient pas que je sombre un peu plus s'ils m'apprenaient par la suite qu'elle avait finalement succombé.

Ce n'est qu'en sortant de l'hôpital qu'un jour, un policier est venu chez moi et m'a mis au courant de sa survie. Il m'a expliqué que vu l'état dans lequel je me trouvais lorsque l'état de Charlotte s'est amélioré, la police avait préféré ne rien me dire et avait intégré ma fille dans le programme de protection des témoins. Ils avaient peur que Red John ne décide de s'en prendre de nouveau à elle si jamais il venait à apprendre qu'elle était toujours vivante."

.

Lisbon assimilait peu à peu tout ce que lui disait Jane. Ainsi donc la pauvre petite avait bien été une victime du tueur mais il ne l'avait pas tué, du moins il ne savait pas qu'elle n'était pas morte ce soir-là. Mais de nouvelles questions l'assaillir.

.

"_ Mais alors les photos de la scène de crime, les photos de Charlotte…"

"_ La police ne s'est pas aperçu tout de suite qu'elle était vivante, elle avait l'air bien morte mais c'est en prenant les photos qu'ils se sont aperçu qu'elle était en vie. Ils ont donc décidé de garder les photos pour le dossier, cela faisait un poids de plus dans cette mascarade. Et je dois bien avouer que ça a plutôt bien marché."

"_ Donc depuis tout ce temps, votre fille vit sous une autre identité, quelque part au Texas et vous ne la voyez jamais."

"_ Seulement en de rares occasions. C'est la même chose pour le téléphone, normalement elle ne l'utilise qu'en cas d'urgence mais, hier c'était son anniversaire, son véritable anniversaire, pas celui qu'on lui a inventé. Elle voulait me parler, me demander d'aller la voir."

"_ Je peux la comprendre, vous devez beaucoup lui manquer. Mais le deuxième appel alors?"

"_ Elle a eu un léger accident en allant à la piscine avec ses amies et elle a un bras cassé. Alors je me suis dis que je pouvais aller la voir."

"_ Il ne vous faut pas une autorisation pour ça?"

"_ Si et je l'ai eu hier, lorsque nous parlions, ce n'était pas Emma mais son tuteur qui m'a appelé pour me dire ce qu'il s'était passé."

.

Le silence retomba enfin sur le salon. Jane n'avait plus rien à dire, du moins plus rien concernant sa fille. Il avait bien des choses à dire à Lisbon mais il voulait lui laisser le temps d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Lisbon quant à elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

Alors durant toutes ces années, Jane lui avait mentit. Elle aurait dû lui en vouloir, mais au lieu de ça, elle le trouvait courageux. Il vivait à des milliers de kilomètres de sa fille, il mentait chaque jour à des officiers de police, des agents fédéraux, et malgré tout ça, il arrivait à mener une vie plus ou moins normale.

Mais elle réalisa juste maintenant de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il l'avait mise dans la confidence, il lui avait révélé la vérité sur Charlotte, mettant ainsi la vie de la jeune fille en danger.

.

"_ Jane, vous savez que vous venez de faire quelque chose d'illégale?" Le gronda-t-elle.

"_ Quoi? Vous pouvez lire dans mes pensées? Vous savez que je pensais à vous à l'instant? A vous dans ce magnifique maillot de bain cour…."

"_ STOP!" cria-t-elle, le rouge lui montant aux joues à cause de son malaise et de la colère.

.

Jane avait vraiment le don de changer de conversation lorsque le sujet devenait trop glissant pour lui. Et, malgré qu'elle soit mal à l'aise à l'évocation de ce petit souvenir, elle ne pût empêcher un sourire de naitre sur ses lèvres. Il était exaspérant, exaspérant mais drôle, elle devait bien lui reconnaitre ça.

Jane mit fin au silence devenu quelque peu pesant en rappelant à la jeune femme qu'ils avaient un avion à prendre. Elle se leva donc, prête pour aller se changer. Le mentaliste la mena jusqu'à la salle de bain à l'étage et lui montra où elle pouvait trouver les serviettes et autres choses utiles. Mais au moment de sortir de la pièce afin de la laisser se laver, il s'arrêta et lui fit face.

.

"_ On peut toujours gagner du temps en se lavant ensemble," proposa-t-il.

.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de sa collègue et partit en courant dans l'autre salle de bain, attenante à sa chambre. Décidément elle ne comprendrait jamais son humour. Il prit sa douche de son coté et une fois qu'ils furent tout les deux lavés, ils prirent leurs affaires et partirent en direction de l'aéroport. Une jeune fille les attendait à quelques milliers de kilomètres.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Prochain poste Mercredi, ou avant selon si j'ai le temps. En attendant, voilà un petit résumé du prochain chapitre intitulé Appréhensions et doutes:<p>

_« Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient tout les deux, le vol fut calme et Jane ne dérangea pas une fois Lisbon. Celle-ci s'était endormit à peine quelques minutes après le décollage et Jane avait passé son temps à l'observer dans son sommeil. Il la trouvait magnifique lorsqu'elle était ainsi détendue, reposée, sereine. Il avait tout le loisir de détailler les traits fins de son visage, la blancheur de sa peau, le noir de ses cheveux retombant sur ses joues._

_Une légère turbulence fit basculer la jeune femme mais ne la réveilla pas. Elle se retrouva alors contre Jane qui cessa de respirer un instant, craignant sa réaction. Mais la voyant toujours profondément endormit il se rassura. L'instant d'après, la main de Lisbon vint attraper le bord de sa chemise et la serra de toutes ses forces, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne parte et ne la laisse seule. »_


	7. Appréhentions et doutes

Alors les amis je tenais à vous dire à quel point vos commentaires me font plaisir, de voir que cette fic vous plait autant, ça fait chaud au cœur. J'avais des doutes, je ne pensais pas que le fait que je décide de faire que Charlotte soit en vie vous plaise, je pensais plus que vous trouveriez ça un peu trop tiré par les cheveux, et il faut croire que je me trompais.

Un merci plus particulier à **Leelou09**, **solealuna**, **Pasca**, **janeandteresa** et **Totallyfan**, vous n'avez jamais manqué un chapitre et j'en suis vraiment ravie.

Je vous laisse à présent profiter de ce nouveau chapitre et je m'excuse encore de ne pas vous avoir répondu par review reply, je manque cruellement de temps en ce moment.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Appréhensions et doutes<strong>

* * *

><p>Lisbon repensait à tout ce que lui avait apprit Jane. Cela faisait beaucoup d'un coup elle devait bien l'admettre, mais elle avait voulu savoir et à présent elle savait tout. Donc la fille de Jane, Charlotte n'était pas morte et vivait quelque part au Texas. Et de plus elle allait bientôt la rencontrer. D'un coté elle avait hâte de la voir, de faire sa connaissance. Elle devait certainement être comme son père, du moins physiquement c'était le cas. Mais d'un autre coté elle avait peur de cette rencontre. Et si jamais l'adolescente ne l'aimait pas? Et si elle la détestait de venir avec son père qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps?<p>

.

"_ Mais pourquoi je me pose ces questions moi?" se dit Lisbon à elle-même. "Jane et moi ne sommes même pas en couple alors je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter de ça."

.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle voulait être appréciée de la jeune fille, elle voulait pouvoir partager des moments de complicités avec elle. Elle ne pouvait se dire pourquoi mais cela avait de l'importance pour elle.

La jeune femme finit de s'habiller et sortit de la salle de bain. Le couloir était calme et elle se demanda où pouvait bien se trouver son consultant. Prise d'une soudaine curiosité, elle ouvrit la porte se trouvant non loin de la salle de bain et se figea sur place, poussant un petit cri de surprise et de frayeur. Là, devant elle, face à son regard se trouvait le smiley de Red John, la signature de ce monstre en souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait à la famille de Jane. Oh bien sure elle l'avait déjà vu auparavant, mais sur des photos, pas comme ça, pas en vrai et cela avait une toute autre dimension à présent. Elle ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de cette marque, palie par le temps. Les trainées de sang tombant du dessin et se perdant le long du mur, à l'endroit où se trouvait le lit maritale. A présent le lit avait disparut et avait laissé la place à un matelas à même le sol. C'Était donc la chambre de Jane, l'endroit qu'il fuyait en dormant dans son grenier au CBI.

Lisbon sentit d'un coup une main se poser sur son épaule et elle émit un léger cri de surprise. Elle se retourna pour faire face à un Jane qui oscillait entre la colère et la honte. La brune s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir violé son intimité en pénétrant dans sa chambre. Elle baissa les yeux, trop honteuse de ce qu'elle avait fait et ne sachant pas ce qu'allait lui dire son collègue.

.

"_ Je…" balbutia-t-elle. "Je suis désolée je… ne voulais pas…"

"_ Ce n'est rien," lui souffla Jane, tentant de maitriser ses émotions.

.

Il la tira ensuite de l'autre coté et ils sortirent de la pièce pour descendre dans le salon. Là, ils s'installèrent cote à cote sur le canapé et gardèrent le silence. Lisbon ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire, et Jane non plus. Alors ce dernier décida d'oublier l'incident et proposa à Lisbon de partir pour l'aéroport. Elle le remercia d'un regard et, ensemble, ils quittèrent la maison. Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Jane après avoir chargé le coffre de leurs sacs et prirent la route, toujours dans le silence.

Le trajet leur sembla long, une certaine tension régnait dans l'habitacle mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment faire passer ce malaise. Finalement, ce fut leur arrivée sur le parking qui redonna le sourire au mentaliste et il trouva une place sur le parking réservait aux voyageurs qui laissaient leur voitures durant leur voyage.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bâtiment et s'avancèrent vers les guichets d'enregistrement. Jane régla les détails d'enregistrement et ils rejoignirent ensuite la salle d'attente.

Lisbon n'avait toujours pas desserré les lèvres, s'en voulant encore trop pour son impulsivité et son manque de respect envers son ami. Mais Jane s'en voulait lui pour avoir infligé cette vision d'horreur à la jeune femme. Il avait toujours voulut la protéger de ça, l'empêcher de plonger dans les tourments de sa vie, et surtout lui éviter les cauchemars qui allaient surement suivre.

Il décida alors de détendre un peu l'atmosphère en sortant une de ses piques habituelles, celles qui avaient le don de mettre Lisbon hors d'elle.

.

"_ Je ne vous ais pas trop manqué sous la douche?" l'interrogea-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

.

Et la réaction de Lisbon ne se fit pas attendre, ses joues prirent une teinte rouge immédiatement et elle tourna vers lui des yeux noirs. Et voilà le travail, il avait réussis, du moins momentanément, à faire oublier à Lisbon ce qu'elle avait vu en relançant le fameux sujet de la douche à deux.

.

"_ Dans vos rêves Jane," répondit la jeune femme, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

"_ Oh mais dans mes rêves vous ne faites pas que partager ma douche ma chère," lança-t-il, un air espiègle sur le visage, la voix un peu coquine en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

.

Les joues de Lisbon devinrent encore plus rouges et elle sentit la chaleur l'envahir rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse rêver d'elle. Que faisaient-ils ensemble dans ses rêves? Agissaient-ils comme dans ses rêves à elle?

Jane tenta de lire dans la tête de la brune, voulant savoir ce qui lui donnait cet air rêveur et ce petit sourire qu'il ne lui voyait pas souvent. Il avait donc bien trouvé la bonne question, celle qui allait lui permettre de la titiller durant tout le voyage. Car il n'avait pas l'intention de la laissé dormir durant tout le temps du vol, il s'ennuierait à mourir dans ce cas. Et il devait bien s'avouer que Lisbon était la meilleure des distractions.

L'annonce de l'embarquement de leur avion les sortit de leurs pensées plus ou moins coquines et ils se levèrent pour suivre les autres passagers.

En s'installant dans l'avion, Lisbon remarqua que, bien évidement, Jane leur avait prit des places cote à cote. Elle le maudit intérieurement car elle allait devoir le supporter durant plusieurs heures, elle se doutait bien qu'il ne resterait pas bien sagement assit sans rien dire.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient tout les deux, le vol fut calme et Jane ne dérangea pas une fois Lisbon. Celle-ci s'était endormit à peine quelques minutes après le décollage et Jane avait passé son temps à l'observer dans son sommeil. Il la trouvait magnifique lorsqu'elle était ainsi détendue, reposée, sereine. Il avait tout le loisir de détailler les traits fins de son visage, la blancheur de sa peau, le noir de ses cheveux retombant sur ses joues.

Une légère turbulence fit basculer la jeune femme mais ne la réveilla pas. Elle se retrouva alors contre Jane qui cessa de respirer un instant, craignant sa réaction. Mais la voyant toujours profondément endormit il se rassura. L'instant d'après, la main de Lisbon vint attraper le bord de sa chemise et la serra de toutes ses forces, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne parte et ne la laisse seule.

Cette femme était vraiment bien compliquée à comprendre parfois. Autant elle l'envoyait sur les roses à chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait trop d'elle, autant elle ne pouvait se passer de sa présence lorsqu'elle dormait.

Lorsque le pilot annonça leur arrivée prochaine à Dallas, Jane tenta de réveiller délicatement Lisbon, prenant soin de la remettre droite et le plus loin possible de lui avant ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise en se voyant dans les bras de son consultant, exactement comme le matin même lorsqu'il avait fait semblant de dormir.

Jane aimait se rapprochement qui s'effectuait entre eux, mais il ne voulait pas aller trop vite, il ne voulait pas que son impatience finisse par lui faire peur et qu'elle ne s'éloigne encore plus que ce qu'ils étaient avant le début de cette histoire. Il voulait pouvoir apprendre à mieux la connaitre, et il voulait également qu'elle apprenne à le connaitre lui. Pas la face sombre de cet homme qu'il était tout les jours lorsqu'il venait travailler, mais la part joyeuse et pleine de lumière qu'il laissait apparaitre lorsqu'il se trouvait avec sa fille.

Jane posa donc sa main sur l'épaule de Lisbon, la remuant un peu afin qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Il l'entendit grogner dans son sommeil et grommeler un "encore cinq minutes" qui le fit sourire. Il ne la savait pas si attaché à son sommeil, ou à ses rêves. Le sourire qui illuminait son visage lui donnait une vague idée de ce qu'elle avait dans la tête.

Mais lorsque le blond vit arriver une hôtesse vers eux, il poussa l'épaule de Lisbon un peu plus énergiquement et elle finit par ouvrir les yeux.

D'abord un peu perdu, la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans un avion, aux cotés de Jane. Et là, tout lui revint en mémoire et elle se redressa vivement, étouffant un bâillement.

.

"_ Alors la belle au bois dormant, il était bien ce rêve?" La taquina Jane.

"_ Plus que bien," lui répondit Lisbon dont le sourire n'avait pas disparut.

"_ Vous rêviez de moi?" demanda-t-il, continuant son petit jeu d'agacement.

"_ Oh que oui et je dois bien avouer que c'était super," annonça Lisbon, les yeux encore perdu dans les limbes du sommeil.

"_ Et pourrais-je savoir ce que je faisais pour que ce soit si agréable?" Questionna le mentaliste, soudain très intéressé.

"_ Oh pas grand-chose, c'est surtout moi qui agissais."

.

Alors là il était vraiment perdu. Soit elle n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillée et ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle disait, soit elle le faisait marcher. Dans les deux cas, il voulait plus de détails.

Voyant son air sérieux, les questions se bousculant dans sa tête, Lisbon continua sur sa lancé.

.

"_ Je rêvais que je vous torturais et que vous me suppliiez de vous laisser tranquille. C'Était vraiment agréable de pouvoir vous faire souffrir autant que vous me le faites durant les journées de travail."

.

Le sourire de Jane revint à l'instant où la jeune femme avait fait apparaitre un sourire carnassier sur son visage. Depuis le début elle se jouait de lui et il n'avait rien vu venir. Pour un mentaliste doué on repassera.

Ils attachèrent leur ceinture, se jetant de fréquents petits regards, Lisbon heureuse de l'avoir manipulé, Jane heureux de voir de nouveau ce sourire sur le visage de cette femme si importante à ses yeux.

Une fois sortit de l'avion, les passagers passèrent le contrôle d'identité et allèrent prendre leurs bagages. Jane avait eut la brillante idée de faire réserver une voiture pour leur séjour, de ce fait ils n'eurent pas à trouver de taxi, tous prit d'assaut par les voyageurs de passage.

Jane monta au volant tandis que, une fois encore, Lisbon se retrouvait passagère. En règle générale elle n'aimait pas avoir cette place, préférant tout contrôler, mais Jane connaissait la route à prendre alors qu'elle ne savait même pas où aller.

La jeune femme laissa donc son regard se perdre dans le paysage qui défilait et le stresse monta en elle. Elle se triturait les doigts, les tordait dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Le moment approchait et elle appréhendait de rencontrer la fille de Patrick Jane. Encore une fois, elle souhaita être appréciée par l'adolescente. Elle ne s'expliquait pas cette envie mais si jamais la jeune fille ne l'aimait pas, alors elle savait qu'il serait hors de question d'envisager un avenir avec son père.

Lisbon se rendit alors compte des pensées étranges qu'elle avait. Depuis quand rêvait-elle d'un avenir avec Jane? Surement depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, mais ce n'était que depuis qu'elle avait entendu la conversation de ce dernier qu'elle s'était rendu compte de son attachement et de ses sentiments pour lui.

La voiture s'arrêta soudain et Lisbon sortit de ses pensées pour regarder autours d'elle. Ils étaient arrêtés devant une grande maison dans un quartier en apparence tranquille. Jane sortit de la voiture et en fit le tour pour ouvrir la porte passager. Lisbon hésita un instant mais le sourire rassurant de Jane la décida et elle prit la main qu'il lui présentait.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte et Jane sonna. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre et qu'une furie blonde ne saute dans les bras du mentaliste qui l'enlaça avec force.

Lisbon se recula de quelques pas, laissant un peu d'intimité au père et sa fille, séparés depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle s'imagina alors à la place d'Emma, enlaçant son père en rentrant chez elle après le lycée, chose qui bien sure n'était jamais arrivée. Une larme coula sur sa joue sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive et c'est la main de Jane sur son épaule, encore une fois, qui la ramena au présent.

Son visage inquiet la troubla, Ces derniers temps, il avait un peu trop souvent ce regard envers elle. Il allait falloir qu'elle se contrôle un peu plus, qu'elle ne redevienne pas cette femme sentimentale qu'elle avait été des années plus tôt.

.

"_ Ça va?" lui demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude s'entendant dans sa voix.

"_ Très bien," répondit-elle en chassant les larmes de sa main.

"_ Bien, venez que je vous présente."

.

Et il lui prit la main pour la ramener vers la porte d'entrée où la jeune fille attendait toujours. Le contact de leurs mains électrisa Lisbon et lui donna des frissons. Jane dût le sentir car il resserra sa prise en souriant.

Emma regarda Lisbon comme si elle la jugeait du regard, cherchant à lire au fond d'elle. Définitivement elle était comme son père. La pauvre femme se dit que durant les deux semaines à venir elle allait en voir de toutes les couleurs avec ces deux phénomènes.

Finalement, la brunette tendit une main vers la jeune fille en se présentant.

.

"_ Bonjour, je suis Teresa Lisbon."

.

Mais la réaction d'Emma la laissa sans voix.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Un petit aperçu du chapitre de Vendredi ça vous tente? Quelle question bien sure que oui, alors voilà:<p>

.

_"Jane racontait tout un tas d'histoires, amusant sa fille et Lucy, même Lisbon se prêtait au jeu et riait parfois à une bêtise qu'il racontait. Il était si motivé en voyant Emma ainsi, joyeuse, rieuse, détendue. Il aimait voir sa fille ainsi et Lisbon aussi. Il avait lui aussi eu des doutes quand à la réaction de l'adolescente à la présence de sa collègue, mais elle avait réagi bien mieux que ce qu'il pensait et cela ne pouvait le rendre que plus heureux encore._

_Il continuait donc de parler, lançant des regards autour de lui, s'assurant que tout le monde s'amuse autant que lui. Puis, il laissa sa fille lui raconter les derniers potins du lycée, ses cours et autres choses. La jeune fille passa une heure interminable à lui expliquer la différence entre les soutiens gorge rembourrés et les autres, arguant que la première catégorie était super efficace pour attirer l'œil des garçons, ce à quoi Jane ne voulait surtout pas penser."_

.

Maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et je tenterais de répondre à vos commentaire si je trouve le temps de le faire, sinon je m'excuse, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas hein, n'allez pas croire ça.

Bye à tous et à Vendredi.


	8. Retrouvailles et détente

Bien le bonjour les amis.

Désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier mais, le matin avant le boulot j'ai regardé le 3x23 et 24 de _The Mentalist_ et je suis… sous le choc, je ne m'en remet toujours pas. Plus que 4 mois avant de savoir la suite, je vais devenir folle, mais bon c'est comme ça. Dans les séries cette année ils en ont après les femmes c'est dingue.

Bon allez, je vous réponds car vos commentaires m'ont encore fait super plaisir et que ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ais pas laissé de petit mot.

**Silhara**: ouais moi aussi il arrive souvent qu'internet n'enregistre pas mes commentaires, ça fou fait vraiment la rage mais bon, calme toi, je ne t'en veux pas.

J'adore ton imagination, Emma armée qui menace Lisbon pour qu'elle rende son père heureux, pas mal j'y avais pas pensé, mais elle est encore un peu jeune pour avoir une arme.

**Janeandteresa**: tes commentaires sont toujours très court, mais avec peu de mots tu parviens à faire comprendre tellement de choses. Ah, la réaction de Emma est une vrai torture pour vous, trop curieux que vous êtes, et bien voici la réponse.

**Glouton-mana**: merci pour ce petit com tout sympa. Ca fait plaisir de voir de nouvelle personne qu'il s'interesse à mon travail. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Leelou09**: c'est vrai que le vol était finalement tout simple et Jane s'est comporté en adulte pour une fois. Mais il se rattrapera, faut pas en douter.

**Totallyfan**: merci de prendre le temps de me commenter, je sais à quel point le temps peu manquer parfois, tout le temps… enfin surtout pour les loisirs parce que sinon du temps il y en a bien assez. C'est vrai que mes chapitres sont court mais, c'est parce que quand j'ai écris cette fic, je bossais 12h à 14h par jour tout les jours et que j'écrivais la nuit avant d'allé au dodo, du coup maintenant je suis HS, mais ça valait le cop, du moins je l'espère.

**Pasca**: ben tu dois être mentaliste, ou alors du est en train de croiser les doigts pour que Emma réagisse comme tu le voudrais. Vraiment ravie de te retrouver chapitre après chapitre, ça veut dire que ma fic est pas mal et ça fait plaisir.

Bon, à présent je voulais vous prévenir qu'il ne reste plus que 4 chapitres à poster avant que je ne parte en vacances, après ça il faudra attendre 3 semaines pour avoir la suite, je part chez ma mère et elle a pas internet, mais je profiterais de mon petit passage à Monté-Carlo pour vous en poster 1 ou 2, vive la Wifi dans les hôtels.

**Leelou09**, ce serait cool si tu étais dans le coin quand j'arrive dans la région, on pourrait se rencontrer, si tu veux bien sure.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Retrouvailles et détente<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane regardait avec attendrissement sa fille serrer fort dans ses bras sa patronne, comme si elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis longtemps et qu'elle lui avait manqué. Il était fier de ce qu'elle était, une jeune fille ouverte aux autres, compatissante et drôle, en bref la fille parfaite. Bien sur il lui arrivait de se rebeller, surtout lorsqu'il lui reprochait d'utiliser un peu trop souvent la ligne d'urgence, mais elle avait un bon fond.<p>

Lisbon de son coté, d'abord prise au dépourvu, finit par laisser ses bras se perdre dans le dos de l'adolescente et elle lui rendit son étreinte, profitant de ce moment de tendresse. Elle avait prié pour être acceptée et ses prières avaient été entendues au-delà de ses espérances. Emma semblait déjà beaucoup l'apprécier et la jeune femme en fut heureuse. Elle fit néanmoins attention au bras blessé de la jeune fille, bien que cette dernière n'y accorde pas trop d'importance.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille s'écarta un peu pour pouvoir détailler celle qui parvenait à tenir tête à son père. Une femme de petite taille, brune aux yeux verts mais avec un regard attendrissant et un sourire à faire fondre. Elle l'aimait déjà, et ce depuis longtemps. En réalité depuis que son père travaillait avec elle. A chacune de ses visites, peu nombreuses à son plus grand désespoir, il lui parlait d'elle, lui disait à quel point elle était à cheval sur le règlement, la façon qu'elle avait de s'inquiéter pour lui lorsqu'il n'était pas dans son champs de vision, des crises de nerfs lorsqu'il décidait d'agir selon sa volonté pour résoudre une affaire. Emma avait un grand respect pour cette femme et à présent elle avait enfin la joie de la rencontrer, de faire sa connaissance et de la voir autrement que sur des photos. Car des photos de Teresa Lisbon elle en avait vu beaucoup, son père parvenant par on ne sait qu'elle miracle à la mitrailler sans qu'elle ne le sache. La jeune fille avait un album complet de ces clichés dans sa chambre, mais elle ne lui dirait certainement pas, sachant que son père allait avoir des problèmes par la suite.

Finalement, un raclement de gorge sortit Emma de sa contemplation et elle remarqua alors que Lisbon avait rougit, n'aimant surement pas être ainsi l'objet de toute l'attention. La jeune fille sourit à son père et revint prés de lui, le serrant de nouveau dans ses bras, profitant au maximum de sa présence ici.

Ils finirent tous par rentrer dans la maison et furent accueillis par la femme qui prenait soin d'Emma, Lucy Harrison.

La femme se trouvait dans la cuisine, préparant des collations pour l'arrivée de ses visiteurs, se doutant qu'ils devaient avoir faim après leur voyage. En voyant arriver Jane dans la pièce, elle délaissa ce qu'elle faisait et vint à sa rencontre, le serrant dans ses bras.

.

"_ Patrick, ça me fait si plaisir de vous revoir depuis tout ce temps," sourit-elle en s'écartant de lui.

"_ Moi aussi Lucy, je suis bien heureux de vous revoir en pleine forme," répondit-il, le même sourire sur les lèvres. "Permettez-moi de vous présenter une amie, Teresa Lisbon."

.

Mais en voyant le regard emplis de crainte de Lucy, il posa sa main sur son avant bras et la rassura.

.

"_ Elle a l'autorisation de venir, elle est dans la confidence."

"_ Bien, dans ce cas mademoiselle Lisbon bienvenue chez nous."

.

Et Lucy prit à son tour Lisbon dans ses bras. Cela faisait deux fois en moins de dix minutes et la brunette se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise, peu habituée à de telles marques d'affections. Mais elle lui rendit son étreinte, un peu gauchement toutefois, sous le regard rieur de Jane.

Puis, les deux femmes se séparèrent et tout le monde partit dans le salon savourer les boissons et les petits gâteaux, Emma ne lâchant pas la main de son père.

CBICBICBICBICBI

Lisbon écoutait d'une oreille un peu distraite la conversation, son regard passant sans cesse de Jane à Emma, remarquant la similitudes de leurs traits, le bleu parfait de leurs yeux, les mêmes boucles blondes retombant sur leur front. Ils étaient vraiment l'identique de l'autre et elle sourit. Elle s'était souvent demandée comment Jane était avec sa fille avant le drame, ne se doutant pas un instant que la jeune fille puisse être en vie. Et à présent elle avait la chance de pouvoir répondre à sa question en direct. Jane était un père attentionné, protecteur à en juger la façon qu'il avait de couver la jeune fille du regard, chaleureux. Il avait passé un bras sur les épaules d'Emma et celle-ci avait appuyé sa tête contre lui. Elle écoutait le mentaliste raconter des anecdotes sur leurs différentes affaires sans jamais aller trop loin, concevant le secret professionnel. Emma était très attentive, le regard curieux et parfois Lisbon pouvait voir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres lorsque Jane expliquait comment il s'était fait disputer par sa "terrible patronne" pour avoir fait ci ou ça. Et à chaque fois qu'il parlait d'elle, il laissait ses yeux rencontrer les siens. La jeune femme avait perdu cette habitude de rougir à une vitesse déconcertante, appréciant même chaque regard posé sur elle, le recherchant parfois.

Jane racontait tout un tas d'histoires, amusant sa fille et Lucy, même Lisbon se prêtait au jeu et riait parfois à une bêtise qu'il racontait. Il était si motivé en voyant Emma ainsi, joyeuse, rieuse, détendue. Il aimait voir sa fille ainsi et Lisbon aussi. Il avait lui aussi eu des doutes quand à la réaction de l'adolescente à la présence de sa collègue, mais elle avait réagi bien mieux que ce qu'il pensait et cela ne pouvait le rendre que plus heureux encore.

Il continuait donc de parler, lançant des regards autour de lui, s'assurant que tout le monde s'amuse autant que lui. Puis, il laissa sa fille lui raconter les derniers potins du lycée, ses cours et autres choses. La jeune fille passa une heure interminable à lui expliquer la différence entre les soutiens gorge rembourrés et les autres, arguant que la première catégorie était super efficace pour attirer l'œil des garçons, ce à quoi Jane ne voulait surtout pas penser.

Le mentaliste risqua un œil vers sa patronne et la vit étouffer un rire entre ses mains, se retenant de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser aller. Mais de voir la tête de Jane alors que la jeune fille était si sérieuse dans ce qu'elle lui disait n'avait pas de prix. Le pauvre semblait dépassé par ce qu'il se passait et commençait juste à se rendre compte que sa petite fille n'était justement plus une petite fille mais devenait une jeune femme, grande différence. Il allait falloir qu'elle lui explique que bientôt il ne pourrait plus l'embrasser et lui prendre la main dans la rue, qu'il devrait oublier qu'elle était son bébé pour voir la jeune fille qu'elle était, une grande étape dans la vie d'un homme. Mais il parviendrait à la surmonter, comme toujours, avec le sourire et il se rendrait compte qu'il avait la plus merveilleuse des filles qu'un père puisse rêver avoir.

Finalement, Emma se rendit compte du malaise de son père et stoppa ses explications pour se tourner vers Lisbon. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers elle et lui présenta une main. Lisbon hésita un moment, son regard passant de rieur à inquiet. La jeune femme se tourna vers Jane, les yeux interrogateurs et celui-ci haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Elle prit donc cette main et la jeune fille l'entraina avec elle dans le couloir, puis monta l'escalier, toujours suivie de Lisbon.

Jane les regarda s'éloigner, le cœur en joie. Sa fille avait envie de passer du temps avec son amie et il en était heureux. Elle avait besoin de parler avec une femme de sujets plus intimes et il n'était définitivement pas la femme de la situation.

Il y avait bien Lucy, mais la femme se rapprochait plus d'une grand-mère pour Emma. En effet, sa tutrice approchait de la soixantaine mais restait malgré tout toujours en pleine forme. Il fallait savoir qu'avant de devenir la nouvelle famille de la petite, elle avait été agent au FBI, un très bon agent même. Lorsqu'elle avait prit sa retraite, son patron l'avait regretté et quand la famille Jane avait eu besoin de protection, le chef du FBI avait tout bonnement pensé à elle. Il lui avait alors proposé de devenir la famille d'accueil de l'enfant et cette dernière s'était empressée d'accepter l'offre, trop heureuse de pouvoir encore servir son pays, et cette petite frimousse d'ange qui avait vécu un véritable enfer.

Mais aujourd'hui Emma avait besoin d'une figure maternelle, image qu'elle avait trouvée en la personne de Teresa Lisbon dès le premier jour où Jane lui avait parlé d'elle. Il se doutait qu'un jour elle aurait besoin de se confier à une femme, qu'elle aurait des choses à dire que malheureusement Lucy ne serait pas en mesure de lui expliquer aussi bien qu'une mère. Lisbon n'était pas sa mère et ça Emma le savait, mais elle avait appris à la connaitre au travers des récits de son père et cela semblait lui suffire. Et rien ne pouvait en ce jour lui faire plus plaisir que de voir sa fille et Lisbon partir pour avoir une conversation de fille. Il se demandait surtout comment la jeune femme allait s'y prendre, là était la question du jour. Oh bien sur elle avait élevé ses frères, mais cette fois elle avait à faire avec une jeune fille de quatorze ans qui avait besoin de s'exprimer et de se confier. Saurait-elle l'aider comme Emma semblait le penser? Il fallait attendre pour le savoir et en attendant il décida de s'occuper en rangeant leurs sacs dans les chambres d'amis.

CBICBICBICBICBI

Lisbon et Emma redescendirent seulement quelques minutes plus tard, la main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres. Apparemment tout s'était bien passé et Jane sourit à l'image qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Lucy s'approcha du mentaliste, l'air un peu embêté. Jane la questionna du regard et elle répondit d'une petite voix.

.

"_ Je n'ai malheureusement qu'une seule chambre d'amis, la seconde étant en travaux de peinture."

"_ Ce n'est pas un problème," répondit Lisbon. "Je vais me trouver une chambre d'hôtel, il doit bien y en avoir quelque part dans le coin non?"

"_ Oh non Teresa vous n'allez pas partir?" Se plaignit Emma, pendue au bras de l'agent.

.

Les choses s'étaient vraiment bien passées entre elles dans la chambre pour qu'Emma se montre si insistante envers la jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures.

.

"_ Elle a raison Lisbon," lança Jane. "Nous pouvons parfaitement partager la chambre, nous sommes amis après tout."

.

Le petit sourire en coin et le regard malicieux qu'il arborait ne rassura pas Lisbon qui se sentit aussitôt rougir. Emma sauta sur l'idée et entraina Lisbon de nouveau dans l'escalier pour la conduire à la fameuse chambre d'ami, suivie de près par Jane avec les sacs. Il les déposa à l'entrée de la chambre et observa sa fille faire visiter la pièce à sa collègue avec tout le sérieux d'une fille de quatorze ans, c'est à dire, en lui montrant les différents photos sur les meubles, se jetant sur le lit, entrainant Lisbon dans sa chute et roulant sur le ventre pour attraper les peluches disposées sur les oreillers, peluches lui appartenant bien entendu. Puis elle se leva et les laissa tranquillement s'installer pour la nuit.

Étant très fatigués par leur voyage, nos deux compagnons décidèrent de se coucher tôt et Emma embrassa son père avant d'en faire de même pour Lisbon qui se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec la jeune fille. Elle avait été acceptée si facilement par l'adolescente qu'elle avait encore du mal à y croire. Mais elle était heureuse car si Emma l'aimait bien, alors elle pourrait repenser à cette idée d'approfondir sa relation avec Jane.

Mais lorsque la jeune fille quitta la chambre, la laissant seule avec son consultant, toute la gêne disparue revint au galop et elle sautilla d'un pied sur l'autre, prenant conscience qu'elle allait passer la nuit avec Patrick Jane, dans la même chambre, dans le même lit. Parviendrait-elle à dormir sans faire de faire plus ou moins coquins sur lui alors même que lorsqu'elle était seule dans son lit elle en faisait? Mais là elle allait devoir se contrôler, prendre sur elle pour avoir des rêves décents. Elle se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il la fixait étrangement.

.

"_ Vous dormez de quel coté du lit?" demanda-t-elle pour oublier ses questions intérieures tout en s'asseyant sur le lit.

"_ Au centre," répondit simplement Jane en se jetant sur le lit, faisant rouler Lisbon vers lui.

.

La jeune femme se retrouva dans les bras de son consultant qui les resserra autour d'elle. Elle fut électrisée par ce geste mais ne tenta pas de se dégager, trop bien contre cet homme qui la rendait parfois folle de rage et parfois tout simplement femme. Ils s'installèrent confortablement sur les oreillers, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre et savourèrent l'instant.

Jane glissa une de ses main sur la hanche de Lisbon qui frémit à ce contact et ce fut un déclencheur pour elle car elle s'éloigna brusquement de lui pour s'assoir plus loin du coté gauche.

.

"_ Je dors à gauche alors vous dormirez à droite, et je ne veux pas vous voir vous approcher de moi durant la nuit, n'oubliez pas que je porte une arme et que je sais m'en servir."

"_ Vous avez emmené votre arme avec vous?" s'indigna faussement Jane. "Ah oui j'oubliais, Sainte Teresa patronne des syndicats des porteurs d'armes."

.

Ils rirent tout les deux à cette phrase, souvenir lointain d'un moment de tendresse malgré la situation qu'ils avaient vécu. Ce jour-là beaucoup de choses avaient été dites et aucun des deux ne l'avait oublié.

Comme la veille au soir, Lisbon se lava la première et laissa ensuite la place à Jane alors qu'elle prenait place du coté gauche du lit. Il ressortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, portant un simple bermuda et un T-shirt. Lisbon ne pût empêcher ses joues de rougir un peu à la vision d'un Jane dans une tenue si décontractée. Elle le trouvait vraiment sexy ainsi et sa tête se remplit d'images mal placées.

Le mentaliste s'installa sur la droite du lit, comme convenu et Lisbon fut surprise qu'il ne tente rien pour la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle éteignit la lumière et se tourna sur le coté mais, avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux, elle sentit Jane se rapprocher d'elle, lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe et lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Assurément elle allait passer une bonne nuit.

.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que cette fin de chapitre vous plait. Bon allez, un petit aperçu de ce qui vous attend Mercredi, ben oui je pote quand je travail pas:<p>

.

_« Jane se trouvait dans le jardin lorsqu'il entendit un moteur se stopper devant la maison. Il comprit aussitôt mais ne fut pas assez rapide car, lorsqu'il arriva de l'autre coté de la maison, ce fut pour voir Lisbon grimper dans un taxi, les larmes aux yeux. Il courut aussi vite que possible en criant son nom et il sut qu'elle l'avait entendu en la voyant tourner la tête vers lui »_

_.  
><em>

Ah mais que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi Lisbon monte dans un taxi? Encore des questions, mais bientôt les réponses, pas de souci.

Je vous souhaite à tous un bon week-end.


	9. Retour à la réalité

Vous allez surement vous dire que je ne respecte même pas mes délais, mais comme je n'ai plus de jours de repos, j'ai décidé de vous poster une suite aujourd'hui, comme ça vous attendez moins et je suis certaine que je n'oublie pas de poster.

Donc aujourd'hui, une petite suite qui risque de vous faire bondir, ben oui ça peut pas toujours être tout beau tout rose, hein.

Je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu à qui je ne l'ai pas fait, alors je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires, donc un grand merci à **s-damon-s**, **Silhara**, **janeanteresa**, **Leelou09**, **solealuna** et **Pasca**. Désolée pas de petits mots aujourd'hui, j'ai une nouvelle fic à avancer, qui sera en ligne à mon retour de vacances, donc en Juillet.

Bonne lecture à tous,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Retour à la réalité<strong>

* * *

><p>Au cours de la nuit, Jane sentit sa collègue s'agiter. Elle se tournait et se retournait, un coup à droite, un coup à gauche, cherchant à se défendre contre un ennemi invisible. Des petits gémissements s'échappaient de sa bouche et le mentaliste put également voir des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. De la sueur perlait sur son front, les larmes coulèrent enfin le long de ses joues pour se perdre dans son cou.<p>

Il retira la couverture de sur lui et se rapprocha de la jeune femme, tentant de la calmer par des mots de réconfort à ses oreilles. Mais Lisbon semblait ne pas l'entendre et continuait toujours de se débattre. Jane l'entendit alors murmurer des mots, comme il avait du mal à les comprendre, il se rapprocha d'elle. Son cœur se serra alors qu'il comprenait enfin ce qu'elle avait.

.

"_ Jane ne faites pas ça," suppliait-elle, des sanglots dans la voix. "Je vous en prie ne faites pas ça."

.

Le blond sentit comme si un étau se resserrait autour de son cœur en entendant ses suppliques. Toute cette histoire l'avait beaucoup perturbé, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse être à ce point touchée par tout ça, qu'elle puisse en avoir le sommeil agité.

Il tenta alors une approche qu'il voulut douce, pour la mettre en confiance, mais elle dût se sentir attaqué car elle lui envoya une droite directe sur la joue, ce qui le fit se reculer. Il se massa le visage en réfléchissant aussi vite que possible. Il fallait qu'il la sorte de ce mauvais rêve, qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'elle ne risquait rien. Qu'il ne ferait rien, ni contre elle ni contre personne.

Il trouva alors la seule façon qu'il savait fonctionner sur elle. Il lui prit les deux poignets dans ses mains et l'attira à lui, la serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, lui susurrant des paroles douces et calmes aux oreilles et il la sentit se détendre peu à peu contre lui. Elle retrouva un sommeil plus léger et ils purent alors se rendormir convenablement.

Jane savait qu'elle ferait encore des rêves comme celui-là, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne serait pas toujours là pour la consoler, pour la calmer et l'aider à se rendormir. Il savait aussi que tant que Red John serait en liberté il ne pourrait être là pour elle à chaque instant, bien qu'il le veuille de tout son cœur, comme il voulait pouvoir partager la vie de sa fille.

Ce monstre était en train de gâcher les vies de trois personnes et il en avait parfaitement conscience puisqu'il ne cherchait que ça. Jane en avait plus qu'assez de passer sa vie à le pourchasser pour l'empêcher de nuire encore, de faire du mal, de détruire d'autres familles comme il l'avait fait avec la sienne. Il allait devoir le retrouver et vite s'il voulait pouvoir offrir à Lisbon et à Emma une vie normale, une vie de joie et d'amour. Il savait aussi qu'elles vivraient certainement cette vie sans lui mais il n'en avait que faire, du moment qu'elles étaient libres et heureuses.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait encore à tout ça, il sentit Lisbon venir se serrer contre lui, recherchant la chaleur de son corps et le réconfort de ses bras. Il ne lui refusa pas, sachant que c'était peut-être le seul moyen pour qu'elle puisse dormir en paix. Alors il referma ses bras sur le corps fin de la jeune femme, posa sa tête sur le haut de son crane et ferma les yeux, retrouvant lui-même une respiration normale qui se calibra sur celle de son amie.

Finalement il parvint à se rendormir, savourant d'avoir Lisbon contre lui pour la nuit et sachant que le lendemain ils risquaient d'avoir une conversation qui allait les faire souffrir tous les deux.

CBICBICBICBICBI

Lisbon ouvrit les yeux alors que les rayons du soleil levant venaient se perdre sur son visage encore envahi par le sommeil. Elle se serra contre son oreiller et constata qu'une fois de plus il s'agissait de Jane. Mais cette fois elle fut moins gênée que la veille, allant même jusqu'à reposer sa tête sur son torse et respirer son odeur. Des bribes de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire ainsi que des paroles de réconfort. Elle reconnut la voix de Jane et s'en voulut de lui avoir infligé ça. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce cauchemar et ce ne serait pas la dernière, pas tant que Red John serait dans la nature à narguer son consultant.

Elle avait de la peine pour lui, de le savoir sans cesse sur le qui-vive, attentif à ne pas montrer de l'attachement à quiconque de son entourage, sachant que cela pourrait les conduire à la mort. Mais elle avait également de la peine pour Emma. Cette jeune fille était un véritable amour, la fille rêvée par tous les parents. Gentille, douce, attentionnée, elle avait tout pour être aimée des autres et elle le savait. Mais dans les yeux de cette adolescente de quatorze ans on pouvait également voir de la peine, une grande et profonde tristesse provoquée pas la mort brutale de sa mère et la séparation d'avec son père. Elle savait ce que c'était, elle vivait tous les jours avec ce même sentiment et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Les mouvements de Jane la tira de ses pensées et elle releva la tête pour croiser son regard bleu encore endormi. Il était si beau ainsi, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux mi-clos, une légère barbe poussant sur ses joues. Elle le trouvait incroyablement sexy comme ça mais ne lui dirait jamais, il pourrait se faire des idées et le pire c'est qu'il n'aurait pas tort.

La jeune femme sourit à son ami qui le lui rendit en lui déposant un baiser sur le sommet du crane. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de l'innocence du moment avant d'être obligé de revenir à la réalité. Elle commençait à un peu trop aimer ce genre de marques d'affection et il ne fallait surtout pas s'y habituer, le retour à la vie normale n'en serait que plus difficile.

Elle se redressa et s'installa assise à coté de lui, s'obligeant à regarder ailleurs dans la pièce mais surtout pas vers lui. Elle se savait incapable de résister à son regard et elle savait aussi que ce qu'elle allait lui dire serait dur mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Elle ne voulait pas se trouver dans ses bras à ce moment-là.

.

"_ Jane," commença-t-elle. "Nous devons parler."

"_ Je sais et je sais aussi ce que vous voulez me dire alors autant en finir maintenant. Je ne renoncerais pas à ma vengeance."

"_ Mais Jane…"

"_ Il n'y a pas de mais, la vie est ainsi faite, si je veux que ma fille puisse avoir une vie normale je dois le faire, je dois venger ma femme et toutes les autres victimes de ce monstre, je dois vous protéger."

"_ Mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège Jane," explosa la jeune femme en se redressant tout en fixant le mentaliste. " Pensez un peu avec votre cœur et non pas avec votre tête. Vous avez l'esprit embrouillé par la haine et la colère et vous ne voyez pas qu'il y a des gens qui ont besoin de vous dans leur vie."

"_ Oh si Lisbon je le vois," s'énerva à son tour le consultant. "Je vois surtout que ma fille de quatorze ans doit mentir chaque jour à ses amis pour se protéger et les protéger, je vois que vous n'avez pas de vie car cette affaire vous obsède au moins autant que moi, même si vous refusez de l'avouer. Je vois des vies gâchées à cause de lui et il faut que quelqu'un l'arrête."

"_ Et vous pensez que vous êtes le mieux placé pour ça n'est-ce pas? Avez-vous pensé à ce que votre fille allait vivre sans vous, si jamais vous mourrez dans l'affrontement? A Rigsby, Cho, Van Pelt, moi…." souffla-t-elle en se nommant..

"_ J'y pense tous les jours Lisbon croyez moi mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, c'est entre lui et moi et ce depuis toujours."

.

C'en était trop pour la jeune femme qui se leva, la colère se lisant sur son visage, ainsi que la peine. Il venait de lui briser le cœur sans même s'en rendre compte. Ils avaient partagés de merveilleux moment et à présent il gâchait tout. Se rendait-il compte du mal qu'il allait faire autour de lui? Se rendait-il compte que s'il continuait ainsi il risquait d'y laisser la vie? Se rendait-il compte que sa fille perdrait son père après avoir perdu sa mère? Se rendait-il compte de tout ça? Certainement pas.

Lisbon quitta le lit et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain afin que Jane ne voit pas ses larmes. Elle ne devait pas se montrer faible, encore moins devant lui, il ne comprendrait pas, il ne comprenait jamais rien lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments. Elle avait fait l'erreur de s'attacher à cet homme, celui qu'elle découvrait depuis deux jours, ce père de famille aimant et attentionné et à présent elle le payait de son cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas rester, elle ne pouvait pas continuer de prétendre que tout allait bien alors même qu'elle savait que c'était le contraire. Elle devait partir avant de s'attacher un peu trop à tout ça, à cette vie de famille, à ce qu'elle avait toujours voulut partager avec un homme, avec cet homme. Il était incapable de voir le mal qu'il faisait autour de lui et même lorsqu'on le lui expliquait il se butait à ne pas comprendre. Ça ne servait à rien qu'elle reste plus longtemps. Elle avait été heureuse de rencontrer Emma, cette jeune fille qui avait tellement souffert dans sa courte vie, mais elle ne pouvait pas permettre que l'adolescente ne s'attache encore à elle, ce n'en serait que plus difficile après, lorsqu'elle comprendrait que ça n'avait été qu'un doux rêve à peine effleuré du bout des doigts et qui s'envolait dans la brise du matin.

Lisbon se prépara en hâte, préférant partir avant que la maisonnée ne se réveille. Elle n'aimait pas les adieux alors elle voulait partir rapidement. Une fois présentable, elle quitta la salle de bain et vit que Jane n'était plus là, sûrement parti se faire un thé pour oublier leur conversation. Elle lui en voulut encore plus, aussi décida-t-elle de descendre en appelant un taxi avec son cellulaire. Elle en trouva un plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait et se dit qu'un bon café ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Par chance, Lucy avait la même manie qu'elle, faire couler le café la veille avant d'aller au lit afin de n'avoir qu'à le réchauffer le lendemain matin. Elle se servit une tasse et le but tranquillement en attendant son taxi. Jane n'était pas dans la cuisine et cela lui facilita la tâche lorsqu'elle entendit le moteur d'une voiture faire halte devant la maison et peu de temps après de légers coups frappé à la porte.

La jeune femme mit sa tasse dans l'évier, n'ayant pas le temps de la laver et déposa une petite enveloppe sur la table de la cuisine avant de prendre son sac et de sortir.

CBICBICBICBICBI

Jane se trouvait dans le jardin lorsqu'il entendit un moteur se stopper devant la maison. Il comprit aussitôt mais ne fut pas assez rapide car, lorsqu'il arriva de l'autre coté de la maison, ce fut pour voir Lisbon grimper dans un taxi, les larmes aux yeux. Il courut aussi vite que possible en criant son nom et il sut qu'elle l'avait entendu en la voyant tourner la tête vers lui. Mais elle monta encore plus vite dans le véhicule et ce dernier démarra en trombe. Le mentaliste courut un moment derrière avec l'espoir qu'elle allait changer d'avis mais le taxi s'éloignait plus vite qu'il ne parvenait à se rapprocher. Il s'arrêta alors et regarda disparaitre Lisbon au coin de la rue.

Le cœur en morceaux, il retourna chez Lucy retrouver sa fille pour lui annoncer le départ de Lisbon. Il savait que sa fille en serait affectée mais ilserait là pour la consoler et elle finirait par comprendre que Lisbon n'était pas de la famille, que c'était juste une amie et qu'elle avait beaucoup trop de travail pour rester plus longtemps. Il espérait que cela suffirait à l'adolescente et qu'elle ne lirait pas en lui pour voir à quel point tout cela était faux et à quel point il en était lui-même affecté.

En entrant dans la cuisine, il vit la lettre et reconnu l'écriture soignée de la jeune femme. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit une petite feuille plié en deux. Il parcouru les quelques lignes et les larmes qu'il avait jusqu'à présent retenus coulèrent sans retenue sur ses joues. C'était encore le cas lorsqu'Emma arriva pour son petit déjeuné. Il passa de longues heures à consoler la jeune fille mais il savait bien que la seule chose qui pourrait lui redonner le sourire était Teresa et malheureusement elle n'était plus là.

CBICBICBICBICBI

Lisbon n'avait pas eu de mal à trouver un billet d'avion de dernière minutes, les avantages du badge d'agent fédéral. Elle se trouvait à présent dans un taxi qui la conduisait chez elle. La journée avait été longue et elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à Emma et à la peine qu'elle lui avait fait. Mais pour déculpabiliser elle se disait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle souffre maintenant que plus tard, lorsque ses sentiments à son égard seraient plus forts qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant chez elle et elle paya le chauffeur avant d'en sortir, de prendre son sac et de marcher jusqu'à la porte de chez elle, son havre de paix, son sanctuaire. Elle ramassa quelques enveloppes qui trainaient sur le sol de l'entrée et regarda de quoi il s'agissait. En général des pubs et quelques factures, mais une enveloppe en particulier attira son attention. Il n'y avait que son nom d'inscrit dessus et son sang se glaça en découvrant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Alors? Toujours avec moi? Je pense que vous vous posez des questions sur ce qui va arriver par la suite, alors voilà ce qui vous attend au prochain chapitre, pour Mercredi cette fois, si je n'oubli pas et si j'ai le temps, au pire ce sera dans la nuit.<p>

.

_« Elle repensa également à la nuit qu'elle avait passée dans les bras de Jane, le sentiment de bien-être qui s'était diffusé en elle, la joie de le sentir contre elle, si proche et si envoutant. Son regard inquiet ou amusé, tendre ou amoureux…. Non pas amoureux, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ça, sinon elle n'arriverait pas à aller jusqu'au bout de sa mission. Il fallait qu'elle reste détachée de tout ça, qu'elle se contente de voir en lui un simple collègue de travail, il fallait qu'elle le voie comme le consultant exaspérant qu'il était depuis toujours et rien d'autre. Cela n'allait pas être facile mais il le fallait. Elle devait également oublier qu'elle aussi avait eu ce regard pour lui. Trop de paramètres entraient en ligne de compte, trop de gens risquaient de souffrir si elle se laissait aller à ses sentiments. Les vies de deux personnes chères à son cœur étaient en jeu et elle ne devait penser qu'à eux, à rien d'autre qu'eux. »_

.

Vous avez de la chance, l'extrait est long, mais vous laisse aussi dans le flou, je sais je suis cruelle.

Bonne journée à tous et à Mercredi.


	10. Le choix

Mercredi, enfin, le jour tant attendu.

Donc aujourd'hui c'est le jour où vous allez avoir une réponse, Il y a quoi dans la lettre?

Par contre je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu à vos commentaires, encore une fois. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, je ne peux plus répondre par review reply ni même envoyé de message privé, encore une fois désolée.

Donc on va le faire à l'ancienne, directement ici, lol:

**Silhara**: j'ai pas trop compris ton com, sauf que tu veux la suite, je crois que c'Est-ce qu'il y a de plus important à comprendre, lol. Donc la suite la voilà, tu vas aimer.

**Totallyfan**: ah ça oui, pour être compliquée elle est compliquée Lisbon, mais en même temps c'est vrai, elle ne veut pas souffrir et elle sait qu'avec Jane elle souffrira. Tu serais pas un peus voyante toi? Ton smiley m'a même pas fait peur, mdr.

**Janeandteresa**: il y a trop de voyante par ici, mais c'était prévisible je pense. Encore merci pour tes coms, depuis le début tu es là et j'en suis ravie.

**s-damon-s**: Sadique? Moi? Tu crois? Pourtant tu le sais, je suis la grande prêtresse du sadisme moi, niark niark niark. M'en veux pas trop, si Lisbon est partis c'est pour une raison et sinon ma fic serait déjà fini. Si tu me trouvais sadique avant, que vas-tu penser maintenant? Allez, régale toi et pitié, ne m'en veux plus.

**Solealuna**: je sais je suis cruelle, mais tu le savais déjà, c'est pas un scoop. Cette lettre est un mystère qui va bientôt être éclairci. Tu me trouveras encore plus cruelle après.

**Leelou09**: et oui, Jane et sa vengeance, ça peut pas passer comme ça, c'Est-ce qui fait qu'on l'aime bien. C'est vrai que c'est triste pour Lisbon mais bon, tu verras ce que ça donne par la suite.

Voilà, à présent je vous poste la suite et j'espère pouvoir poster le chapitre 10 d'ici Vendredi, je promets rien, problème de réseau internet depuis quelques temps, je pense que ça doit venir de ce foutu nuage volcanique.

Je pris pour que ça passe vite. J'ai juste un petit truc à vous demander, croisez les doigts pour moi, je dois partir en vacances Samedi prochain et je voudrais vraiment avoir mon avion cette fois, sinon je peux encore une fois dire adieu à mes vacances.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Le choix<strong>

* * *

><p>Lisbon regarda ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, encore tremblante de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Cela changeait complètement les choses et elle allait devoir agir avec la plus grande discrétion, personne ne devait l'apprendre, ni ses collègues, ni son patron et surtout pas Jane. Elle repensait encore à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu le matin même au réveil et elle savait que s'il venait à apprendre ce qu'elle avait reçu alors il agirait sans penser aux conséquences. Elle devait y penser à sa place et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire.<p>

La jeune femme marcha jusqu'au salon, s'installa sur le canapé et éparpilla devant elle, sur la table basse, les photos qui se trouvaient dans l'enveloppe. Il y en avait une bonne dizaine, des photos datant de plusieurs années en arrière, d'autre plus récentes, mais toujours les mêmes visages qui revenaient, les visages de Jane, les visages d'elle et d'autres d'Emma. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi la jeune fille apparaissait si souvent sur les clichés et le seul moyen d'en avoir la réponse était de lire la lettre qui accompagnait tout ça. Mais elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait y trouver, elle savait déjà de qui cela provenait et c'est-ce qui augmentait encore plus sa peur.

Elle débuta sa lecture et son sang se glaça, si bien qu'elle laissa la feuille tomber sur ses genoux. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, ce ne pouvait pas être possible, il fallait que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'elle se réveille vite, très vite. Elle eut une pensée pour son consultant, il allait encore souffrir et ça elle ne le voulait pas mais c'était un fait elle ne pouvait rien y changer, elle pouvait seulement alléger sa peine. Il lui en voudrait mais qu'importe, elle faisait ça pour lui et pour Emma, ils ne méritaient pas de souffrir encore plus, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Elle ferait ce qui devait être fait un point c'est tout.

Lisbon relut une fois de pus la lettre, voulant être certaine de ce qu'elle faisait, pour se donner le courage de le faire, d'aller jusqu'au bout.

.

_"Très chère agent Lisbon,_

_Vous savez qui je suis et je sais qui vous êtes. Je sais beaucoup de choses sur vous, sur votre famille, sur vos amis et… sur votre consultant._

_Comme vous pouvez le voir sur ces photos, le secret de monsieur Jane n'en est pas vraiment un puisque je le connais depuis toujours. Il a voulu me le cacher mais rien ne peut m'être dissimulé. Je sais que Charlotte n'est pas morte en même temps que sa mère et bien que cela n'ait pas été prévu, j'y ai vu une opportunité de faire souffrir ce très cher Patrick, mais avec quelques années de retard. Il a cru pouvoir me cacher la nouvelle identité de sa fille mais je la connais depuis l'instant où elle a été placée dans ce programme._

_Alors aujourd'hui je vous donne un choix, le choix de sauver cette jeune fille si charmante en donnant votre vie, ou celui de vous sauver mais en la laissant mourir à votre place. Comme vous le voyez le choix est simple, très simple même. Mais je vais être de bonne grâce et vous avez jusqu'à mercredi pour me donner votre réponse. Je me doute que votre choix est déjà fait, mais j'ai la bonté d'âme de vous laisser du temps pour régler certaines choses._

_Pas la peine de tenter de vous cacher ou de prévenir notre ami commun, je le saurais et cela pourrait avoir de lourdes conséquences pour vous et pour eux._

_A bientôt Teresa."_

.

Voilà le choix qu'elle avait, donner sa vie pour sauver Emma ou penser à elle et laisser la pauvre fille mourir. Le choix était facile, elle n'avait pas besoin d'attendre mercredi pour donner sa réponse, mais Red John avait raison, elle avait des choses à régler.

Lisbon prit avec elle trois photos sur lesquelles on pouvait voir Emma, à l'école ou devant chez le glacier avec une amie. Elle voulait savoir de qui étaient ces clichés, qui avait suivi la jeune fille et prit ces photos et pour ça elle allait avoir besoin de l'aide de Van Pelt. Pas besoin que la jeune agent sache qu'il y avait aussi des photos d'elle, sinon elle comprendrait de qui cela venait. La seule chose dont Lisbon avait besoin était le nom du photographe et rien de plus. Si elle parvenait à retrouver cette personne avant Mercredi, peut-être parviendrait-elle à retrouver Red John et ainsi se sauver, sinon elle allait mourir. Elle n'avait pas peur de ça, elle savait en entrant au CBI qu'elle risquait un jour de mourir mais elle voulait surtout protéger Emma et son père.

Elle rangea les autres dans une petite boite dissimulée sous son lit et décida de se coucher. La nuit porte conseil disait-on? Alors elle allait la laisser l'aider. Le lendemain serait une longue journée et elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire. Le sommeil ne fut pas long à venir et une fois de plus elle fut assaillie de cauchemars, elle regretta que Jane ne soit pas là pour la consoler. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, il lui manquait terriblement mais c'était mieux ainsi.

CBICBICBICBICBI

Dans la voiture qui la menait au CBI le lendemain matin, Lisbon ne cessait de penser à Jane et à Emma. Elle se rappelait encore la façon dont la jeune fille l'avait accueillie, la gentillesse et l'affection qu'elle avait montré envers elle. La jeune femme avait aimé ces moments passés avec eux, aussi court eussent-ils été. La discussion entre Emma et son père, ou plutôt le monologue de la jeune fille sur les soutiens gorges. Elle en sourit rien que d'y penser. La tête qu'avait fait Jane n'avait pas de prix, il avait été si mal à l'aise sur ce sujet qu'elle en avait profité. Vois Patrick Jane rougir à cause d'un sujet typiquement féminin était vraiment une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais pensés voir un jour.

Puis ses quelques instants passés dans la chambre avec Emma, lorsque la jeune fille avait voulu parler avec elle. Ça avait été à son tour de se sentir mal à l'aise, mais Emma l'avait rassurée et elles avaient parlé de garçons, évidemment, de quoi d'autres une jeune fille de quatorze ans aurait pût parler avec une femme? Bien sur il y avait un autre sujet et Lisbon remercia le ciel de n'avoir pas eu à en parler avec la fille de Jane, elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec ce genre de discussion.

Elle repensa également à la nuit qu'elle avait passée dans les bras de Jane, le sentiment de bien-être qui s'était diffusé en elle, la joie de le sentir contre elle, si proche et si envoutant. Son regard inquiet ou amusé, tendre ou amoureux…. Non pas amoureux, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ça, sinon elle n'arriverait pas à aller jusqu'au bout de sa mission. Il fallait qu'elle reste détachée de tout ça, qu'elle se contente de voir en lui un simple collègue de travail, il fallait qu'elle le voie comme le consultant exaspérant qu'il était depuis toujours et rien d'autre. Cela n'allait pas être facile mais il le fallait. Elle devait également oublier qu'elle aussi avait eu ce regard pour lui. Trop de paramètres entraient en ligne de compte, trop de gens risquaient de souffrir si elle se laissait aller à ses sentiments. Les vies de deux personnes chères à son cœur étaient en jeu et elle ne devait penser qu'à eux, à rien d'autre qu'eux.

Lisbon arriva enfin sur le parking du CBI et elle laissa toutes ses pensées partir loin d'elle pour laisser place à sa raison, son choix. Elle sortit de sa voiture et entra dans le bâtiment, montant directement à son étage et rejoignit Van Pelt qui fut très surprise de la voir revenir si tôt alors qu'elle devait s'absenter pendant deux semaines.

.

"_ Patron vous êtes déjà de retour?" S'étonna la rousse.

"_ J'avais des choses importantes à faire," répondit Lisbon en évitant le regard de sa subordonnée, s'en voulant de lui mentir. "Mais j'ai un grand service à vous demander et je voudrais que vous n'en parliez à personne.

"_ Que puis-je faire pour vous?"

"_ Trouvez qui a pris ces photos et ne me posez aucunes questions, je vous expliquerais plus tard."

.

Elle savait qu'une fois encore elle mentait, elle ne lui dirait jamais rien pour la protéger et c'était mieux ainsi. Van Pelt était une personne de confiance, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui donner ce travail et qu'elle le ferait, sans question et parfaitement.

La jeune rousse prit donc les deux photos que lui présentait sa patronne et les regarda longuement. Les questions lui brulaient les lèvres, Lisbon pouvait le voir, mais elle les garda pour elle et commença immédiatement son travail de recherche tandis que la brunette allait dans son bureau.

Si elle devait mourir dans deux jours, autant qu'elle s'y prépare. Elle ne voulait pas partir comme ça, comme une voleuse en laissant ses amis dans l'incompréhension, aussi leur écrivit-elle une lettre dans laquelle elle leur expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle n'entra pas dans les détails mais laissa quand même quelques explications, en leur demandant de ne surtout pas faire lire cette lettre à Jane. Elle lui en laisserait une personnelle dans laquelle elle lui dirait ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, rien de plus.

La journée passa et le soir arriva bien trop vite pour Lisbon. Van Pelt n'était pas encore parvenue à trouver les informations désirées et la brunette savait qu'alors toutes ses chances venaient de s'envoler. Le lendemain étant mercredi, elle savait en quittant le bureau ce soir-là qu'elle n'y reviendrait jamais. Elle avait prit soin de partir après tous ses collègues, ne voulant pas qu'ils se rendent compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait déposé la lettre sur le bureau de Cho et celle de Jane dans les plis de son canapé. Il la trouverait lorsqu'il reviendrait. Bien entendu il serait trop tard, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il apprenne quoi que ce soit trop tôt.

Lisbon arriva chez elle, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine. Et si Red John venait ce soir finalement, et s'il n'avait pas la patience d'attendre le lendemain? Elle savait qu'elle aurait dût faire appel à ses collègues, être placée sous protection policière, mais elle savait aussi que cela n'aurait servit à rien, que d'autres personnes seraient mortes pour la protéger et elle voulait que toutes ces morts cesse. Peut-être allait-elle mourir ce soir au lieu de demain, mais elle ne laisserait pas le tueur s'en sortir aussi facilement, elle avait l'intention de l'emmener dans la tombe avec elle et sauver ainsi les vies de bien d'autres victimes potentielles de ce monstre.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte de son appartement, alluma la lumière et constata que rien n'avait bougé, tout était en place. Elle souffla de soulagement et avança dans la pièce mais à ce moment-là, la porte se referma toute seule et elle se retourna en sursautant.

.

"_ Bonsoir agent Lisbon."

.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'agir que déjà l'homme était sur elle et la frappait si fort à la tête qu'elle sombra dans l'inconscient, se maudissant de ne pas avoir été plus vigilante. Elle eut une dernière pensée pour Jane et Emma avant que tout ne devienne noir.

CBICBICBICBICBI

Jane se trouvait sur le canapé dans le salon de Lucy, le regard perdu dans le vague, les pensées tournées vers Lisbon. Il lui en voulait d'être partie, il lui en voulait d'avoir fait souffrir Emma en quittant la maison comme une voleuse, sans même lui dire au revoir. Mais d'un autre coté, il s'en voulait d'être la cause de son départ, il le savait. Elle n'était pas la seule à blâmer dans cette histoire, il fallait bien qu'il se rende compte qu'il avait une grande part de responsabilité.

La journée de la veille avait été difficile à supporter, le manque de Lisbon se faisait sentir chez sa fille qui ne cessait de pleurer. Il était triste pour elle et à la fois étonné qu'elle se soit si vite attachée à la jeune femme. Mais il pouvait la comprendre, lui-même avait eu bien du mal à conserver son masque. Le pire fut la nuit, lorsqu'il se coucha dans le lit, sentant encore l'odeur de Lisbon sur l'oreiller. Il avait trouvé le fameux T-shirt Lisbon qu'elle portait si souvent lorsqu'elle était seule chez elle. Surement l'avait-elle oublié lorsqu'elle avait rangé ses affaires dans la précipitation. Mais il n'était pas perdu pour tout le monde puisqu'il l'avait gardé près de son cœur toute la nuit durant, laissant les souvenirs de la nuit passée avec la jeune brune dans ses bras l'assaillirent. Elle avait sûrement encore fait des cauchemars cette nuit et il n'avait pas été là pour la consoler. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras encore une fois, sentir son corps contre le sien alors qu'elle se détendait grâce à lui, entendre sa respiration se faire lente en se rendormant, en sécurité dans son embrasse.

La deuxième journée avait ressemblé à la première, toujours cette même tristesse, ce même manque. Rien ne pouvait lui redonner le sourire, pas même Emma qui avait elle aussi du mal à se remettre du départ de Lisbon.

Le mentaliste savait qu'il avait mal agi en refusant de voir la vérité en face, en refusant l'aide de la jeune femme alors qu'elle lui tendait la main pour le sortir des ténèbres dans lesquelles il se trouvait.

Jane entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Emma apparut dans la pièce, le regard triste. Il se leva et alla la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. A défaut de pouvoir le faire avec Lisbon il pouvait le faire avec sa fille.

La jeune fille laissa quelques larmes couler sur ses joues mais se reprit bien vite, se rendant compte que cela n'aidait pas son père à se sentir mieux. Elle savait que Lisbon n'était pas partie à cause du travail, elle se doutait que son père y était pour quelque chose mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il culpabilise d'avantage, alors elle se détacha de lui et lui sourit. Il lui sourit en retour et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, toujours en silence. Pas besoin de mots, les gestes suffisaient pour qu'ils se comprennent.

Lucy arriva à ce moment-là, la mine sombre, tenant dans ses mains une enveloppe qu'elle tendit à Jane, tremblante. Le mentaliste la prit, craignant ce qu'il allait découvrir et l'ouvrit. Son sang se glaça et la lettre tomba sur le sol à ses pieds. Emma se pencha pour la ramasser et un hurlement sortit de sa bouche.

.

"_ **NOOOOOONNNNN**!"

.

.

.

**TBC….**

* * *

><p>Allez, pour vous aider à patienter, voilà un petit apperçu du chapitre 10:<p>

_« Jane n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pourquoi Red John aurait-il emmené le corps? Pourquoi ne pas le laisser? C'était pour le faire souffrir qu'il avait tué Lisbon, pour le priver du droit au bonheur alors pourquoi ne pas lui permettre de pleurer sur son corps? Ou alors il voulait le faire encore plus souffrir justement en le privant du droit de voir Lisbon une dernière fois. »_


	11. Mauvaises nouvelles

Salut à tous, je fais un rapide passage avant le boulot pour vous poster la suite de cette fic.

Encore un grand merci aux habitués pour les commentaires, désolée jj'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Mauvaises nouvelles<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane se laissa tomber sur le canapé, encore sous le choc. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible, non pas ça, pas Lisbon, pas elle alors qu'ils commençaient juste à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Il s'en voulait tellement, tout cela était de sa faute, il était responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé. S'ils n'avaient pas été si proches elle serait encore là, avec lui, ou plutôt avec son équipe au CBI à travailler. Au lieu de quoi elle n'était plus.<p>

Le mentaliste réalisa soudain que sa fille pleurait à chaudes larmes et que des petits gémissements de douleur s'échappaient de ses lèvres tremblantes. Il se mit alors à genoux sur le sol et entoura la jeune fille de ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui, pleurant avec elle sa peine et sa colère. Ils étaient tout les deux très attachés à la jeune femme et ne pouvait croire que cela arrivait encore, que cela leur arrivait encore.

Lucy se trouvait toujours dans la pièce, pleurant elle aussi. Elle n'avait que très peu vu l'agent Lisbon mais elle lui avait semblé être une jeune femme bien, travailleuse, digne de confiance. Patrick ne l'aurait pas emmené ici si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il n'aurait pas mis la vie de sa fille en danger si la jeune femme n'avait pas été d'une grande importance pour lui. Et puis de voir à quelle vitesse Emma s'était attachée à elle voulait tout dire. L'adolescente avait du mal à faire confiance aux gens mais elle était comme son père, elle savait lire les gens et elle avait lu que Lisbon était une personne fiable.

Et à présent elle allait de nouveau devoir faire le deuil d'une personne chère à son cœur, comme elle l'avait fait pour sa mère des années plus tôt.

Sur le sol, la lettre reçue quelques minutes plus tôt trainait avec des photos. Sur les photos, on pouvait voir Lisbon, allongée à même le sol, dans son salon, du sang s'écoulant de son ventre et se répandant sur le sol autour d'elle. Ses yeux étaient clos, son visage pâle comme la mort et elle tenait encore dans sa main les clés de son appartement. Sa chaine en or avait été arrachée, sûrement avait-elle tenté de se défendre.

Il y avait également une seconde photo, mais celle-ci représentait Jane avec la jeune femme, prise lors d'une de ces soirées où l'équipe sortait après une affaire difficile pour ne pas broyer du noir seul dans son coin. Ils se tenaient par la taille, Jane penché vers la jeune femme et lui parlant à l'oreille, elle riant de ce qu'il disait tout en lui jetant un regard qui en disait long. La photo avait été prise de loin mais on les distinguait parfaitement.

Une lettre accompagnait le tout mais Jane n'y avait pas fait attention, la seule chose qu'il avait vu était la photo du corps de Lisbon, Sa Lisbon, morte trop tôt, avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire à quel point il était attaché à elle.

Lucy se pencha pour ramasser la lettre et la tendit à Jane qui la prit tout en conservant sa fille dans ses bras. Il commença sa lecture et son corps se tendit contre celui de la jeune fille qui s'écarta de lui pour voir son visage bouillonner de rage.

.

"_ Papa?" Questionna-t-elle.

"_ Il… il lui a donné un choix à faire… il …" mais il ne finit pas sa phrase tant il était révolté par ce qu'il venait de lire.

.

Emma lui prit la lettre des mains et la parcourut des yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ainsi donc Lisbon savait ce qui l'attendait avant même de mourir, elle était au courant et ne leur avait rien dit, elle avait gardé le secret sur sa décision, sur son sacrifice.

La jeune fille relâcha la lettre qui tomba devant elle et se prit la tête entre les mains, pleurant de nouveau, les épaules secouées de lourds sanglots. Jane se rapprocha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

Un téléphone portable sonna et Jane relâcha sa fille pour plonger sa main dans sa poche et en sortir le dit téléphone. C'était Cho qui l'appelait, sûrement pour le prévenir de ce qui était arrivé à Lisbon. Il décrocha lentement et entendit la respiration haletante de son ami.

.

"_ Cho?" Appela Jane, inquiet.

"_ Jane je … j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi vieux," souffla l'asiatique.

"_ Je sais Cho," lui répondit le mentaliste qui tentait de maitriser sa voix.

"_ Comment tu sais?" S'enquit alors ce dernier.

"_ J'ai reçu une lettre de Red John, la lettre qu'il à envoyé à Lisbon."

"_ Quelle lettre?" S'étonna Cho.

"_ Tu devrais l'avoir trouvé avec le … le corps de Lisbon," eut du mal à dire Jane, une boule dans la gorge.

.

Lorsqu'il avait parlé du corps de Lisbon, Emma s'était tendu et avait ravalé un sanglot. Elle avait encore du mal à se faire à cette idée, elle ne voulait pas que tout cela soit vrai et ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, se réveiller de ce cauchemar et courir dans la chambre dans laquelle elle trouverait Lisbon tranquillement endormie dans le lit. Elle voulait pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, lui dire combien elle était attaché à elle, lui faire comprendre à quel point son père aussi tenait à elle.

Tout ce que voulait la jeune fille c'était une chance d'être heureuse avec cette femme qu'elle n'avait rencontré que quelques jours plus tôt, pour un bref instant, mais qu'elle connaissait parfaitement grâce aux récits de son père.

Elle reporta son attention sur la conversation de Jane, voulant en apprendre d'avantage, voulant savoir si la jeune femme avait souffert ou non, priant pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais connaissant les méthodes du tueur pour les avoir vécu, elle savait que son espoir était vain.

.

"_ Cho tu es toujours là?" Appela de nouveau le consultant, n'ayant pas de réponse de son ami.

"_ Oui, je… il n'y a pas de corps Jane."

"_ Comment ça pas de corps? Explique toi car j'ai du mal à te suivre."

"_ Nous sommes arrivé chez Lisbon parce qu'elle était très en retard et ne répondait pas au téléphone, nous avons trouvé sa porte non verrouillée et en entrant, il y avait une mare de sang sur le sol de l'entrée, le smiley sur le mur, mais pas de corps. Mais au vu de la quantité de sang sur le sol, elle ne peut pas avoir survécu. Je suis désolé."

.

Jane n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pourquoi Red John aurait-il emmené le corps? Pourquoi ne pas le laisser? C'était pour le faire souffrir qu'il avait tué Lisbon, pour le priver du droit au bonheur alors pourquoi ne pas lui permettre de pleurer sur son corps? Ou alors il voulait le faire encore plus souffrir justement en le privant du droit de voir Lisbon une dernière fois.

Il écourta la conversation, ne supportant pas d'en apprendre plus pour le moment, il en savait suffisamment pour aujourd'hui et il avait des choses à faire de la plus haute importance.

Sa fille était encore en danger, il fallait qu'il la protège car le tueur pouvait toujours s'en prendre à elle, malgré le sacrifice de Lisbon.

Il se releva, entrainant Emma dans le mouvement et se tourna vers Lucy. La veille femme comprenait ce qu'il voulait et elle se hâta de contacter ses supérieurs afin de changer au plus vite la jeune fille de ville et lui trouver une nouvelle identité. Le mentaliste se tourna vers sa fille, le regard triste et passa son pouce sur la joue d'Emma pour chasser une larme qui s'échappait encore de ses yeux.

.

"_ Ma chérie, il va falloir partir."

"_ Quoi? Non je ne peux pas partir, j'ai des amis ici, une vie, j'ai…"

"_ Mais tu es encore en danger, Red John sait qui tu es, où tu vis et je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi comme il l'a fait pour ta mère et pour…. Pour Lisbon."

"_ Mais papa…."

"_ Il n'y a pas de mais Emma, c'est pour ta propre sécurité, pense au sacrifice de Teresa, pense à ce qu'elle a fait pour que tu reste en vie, ne veux tu pas honorer son action?"

"_ Si."

.

Emma baissa la tête, comprenant juste que son père avait raison. Même si c'était difficile pour elle, la brunette avait donné sa vie pour qu'elle puisse vivre la sienne, elle se devait donc d'en prendre soin, pour honorer sa mémoire. Elle allait devoir quitter sa vie, ses amis, son école, sa ville, tout ce qu'elle connaissait mais, elle le faisait pour elle, pour Teresa, et pour son père.

Elle savait qu'elle allait aussi devoir se séparer de lui pour une très longue période, le temps que les choses se tassent mais ensuite ils se reverraient, ce n'était pas définitif. Ça lui faisait mal de penser à ça mais c'était pour son bien.

Emma monta donc dans sa chambre préparer un sac, elle voulait emmener avec elle un maximum de choses de sa vie, en particulier les albums qu'elle avait confectionnés avec son père, ces albums qui l'aideraient à tenir le coup, lui rappellerait que la vie est précieuse. Les albums de sa mère et ceux de Teresa Lisbon.

Jane resta dans le salon, attendant que Lucy revienne avec des nouvelles. C'était encore un coup dur pour lui mais il savait qu'il s'en remettrait. Teresa avait donné sa vie pour sa fille, bien que son envie de vengeance soit plus grande à présent, il se souvint de leur dernière discussion avant qu'elle ne parte pour toujours.

.

_" Pensez un peu avec votre cœur et non pas avec votre tête. Vous avez l'esprit embrouillé par la haine et la colère et vous ne voyez pas qu'il y a des gens qui ont besoin de vous dans leur vie."_

_" Avez-vous pensé à ce que votre fille allait vivre sans vous, si jamais vous mourrez dans l'affrontement? "_

.

Sa fille avait plus que jamais besoin de lui, sa vie venait une fois de plus d'être chamboulée et elle allait avoir besoin de soutien pour ne pas sombrer. La première fois elle n'était pas bien grande et ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais à présent elle avait quatorze ans et ne comprenait que trop bien la situation. Lisbon avait raison, sa fille ne méritait pas qu'il meurt, elle ne méritait pas de devenir orpheline. Il aurait dû l'écouter ce matin-là, elle serait toujours en vie s'il n'avait pas été si borné.

Il laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue au souvenir de leur dispute, il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir réagi ainsi, de ne pas l'avoir écouté, de ne pas avoir vu à quel point elle était inquiète pour lui, pour Emma.

Il était responsable de sa mort, comme il était responsable de la mort de sa femme et jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner, jamais.

Lucy revint dans le salon, porteuse des nouvelles concernant Emma. Elle mit Jane au courant et tout les deux montèrent préparer leurs affaires. Une nouvelle vie allait commencer pour eux et ils devaient s'y préparer.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Prochain poste Dimanche.<p>

Court extrait de ce qui va ce passer:

_«Jane regarda sa fille disparaitre à l'angle du couloir. C'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait, il ne savait pas quand ils auraient la chance de passer du temps tout les deux, quand ils allaient se revoir. Mais il savait qu'elle serait en sécurité tant qu'elle serait loin de lui. »_


	12. La Séparation

Nous voilà Dimanche, et comme promit voici la suite.

Je suis contente de voir qu'il y a encore des lecteurs malgré que l'histoire devienne un peu plus dramatique que prévu.

Encore une fois j'ai eu une semaine très prise et je ne vous ai donc pas répondu, je le fait maintenant.

**Silhara**: je vois que ça te titille toujours cette histoire d'attachement, alors voilà pourquoi Emma est si attaché à Lisbon, dans le chapitre 7 j'explique que Jane a beaucoup parlé de Lisbon à sa fille, depuis le début de leur collaboration, de ce fait Emma connait bien Lisbon et l'apprécie beaucoup pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour son père. Si bien que lorsqu'elle la rencontre enfin après toutes ces années elle est vraiment heureuse et veut lui faire savoir. Je sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Pour le fait que Jane appelle sa fille Emma et non pas Charlotte, faut pas oublier qu'elle à une nouvelle identité et pour ne pas la perturbé il préfère utiliser son nouveau nom. Imagine si tous les jours on t'appelle par un nom et parfois on t'appelle par un autre, puis de nouveau le premier, c'est perturbant à force. Enfin voilà quoi.

Merci de continuer de me lire depuis tout ce temps.

**Solealuna**: je savais que ça te plairait, un peu de drame et de sadisme ça peut pas faire de mal. Ah, Lisbon est-elle morte? La terrible question, mais la réponse arrivera ne t'inquiète pas. Merci aussi de ta présence tout a long de cette fics et des autres, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

**s-damon-s:** je sais à quel point c'est dure de travailler beaucoup et de ne pas avoir de temps. Perso je lis tout tes chapitres à chaque fois que je sort les poubelles et je trouve pas la force le soir pour commenter, en même temps à minuit tu rêve de dormir surtout quand tu reprend à 10h le lendemain.

Contente que tu aimes ma fic, et désolée si mes chapitres sont court.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>La Séparation<strong>

* * *

><p>Après avoir raccroché d'avec Jane, Cho était retourné auprès de ses collègues, dans le salon de Lisbon. La mare de sang sur le sol de l'entrée le dégoûta, bien qu'il en ait l'habitude, mais il ne laissa rien paraitre. La pièce était envahie par la police scientifique à la recherche d'empreintes, de traces de pas ou n'importe quoi qui aurait pu les aider. Ils savaient tous que c'était une perte de temps, Red John ne laissait jamais le moindre indice, si ce n'est le smiley afin de faire savoir que c'était lui l'artiste de ce crime, mais les agents ne perdaient pas espoir de trouver quelque chose.<p>

L'asiatique s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver à côté de Van Pelt qui avait du mal à ne pas pleurer. La jeune femme était déjà quelqu'un de sensible à la base, mais là c'était pire, cette fois il s'agissait de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, sa patronne, collègue et amie, et elle avait du mal à garder la tête froide.

Rigsby était sorti interroger les voisins avec un officier de la police locale. Les deux hommes se doutaient bien que personne n'aurait rien vu ni entendu mais c'était la procédure.

Alors ils sillonnaient le quartier, priant intérieurement pour que l'un des voisins ait été curieux ou n'ait été insomniaque et pourrait leur apporter des informations supplémentaires.

Van Pelt tourna la tête lorsqu'elle sentit Cho se tenir à côté d'elle. Elle esquissa un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant quand à son état mais ne parvint qu'à lui offrir une petite grimace, ce à quoi Cho répondit en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

.

"_ Alors?" S'enquit la jeune femme. "Comment ça s'est passé avec Jane?"

"_ Il était déjà au courant," répondit simplement Cho.

"_ Quoi? Mais comment?"

"_ Red John lui a envoyé une lettre, la copie de celle qu'il a envoyé à Lisbon." Expliqua t-il.

"_ Mais il n'y a aucune lettre ici," remarqua Van Pelt.

"_ C'est que la boss l'a cachée quelque part dans la maison, à nous de la retrouver."

.

Les deux agents se lancèrent un regard qui voulait tout dire. Ils allaient faire leur travail mais ils étaient mal à l'aise à l'idée de fouiller la maison de leur patronne, d'entrer dans sa vie privée ainsi. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient le faire s'ils voulaient avancer sur cette affaire. L'absence de corps leur laissait un peu d'espoir, celui que Lisbon serait toujours en vie quelque part, attendant juste que quelqu'un la trouve et la sauve. C'était sûrement un espoir vain, mais c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient et ils voulaient s'y accrocher.

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit et Rigsby arriva avec l'agent de police. Sa mine les informa sur ses découvertes et chacun baissa la tête. Il fallait s'en douter, Red John n'avait rien laissé derrière lui, pas même un témoin de son carnage. L'enquête allait être longue et fastidieuse, mais ils allaient la mener et trouver le corps de Lisbon pour pouvoir l'enterrer, lui donner une sépulture et pouvoir venir la pleurer. C'était une chose qu'ils voulaient absolument faire et ils y arriveraient.

CBICBICBICBICBI

Jane se tenait dans un bureau du FBI à Dallas. Sa fille, Emma, se tenait à côté de lui, tendue comme jamais. Elle savait que bientôt elle allait devoir encore une fois dire au revoir à son père et être séparée, mais elle ne le voulait pas, elle ne le voulait plus. Elle haïssait Red John pour le mal qu'il faisait à sa famille, pour la mort de sa mère, pour celle de Teresa et pour toutes les vies gâchées.

Un homme s'approcha d'eux et instinctivement, Emma se rapprocha de son père et se cacha le visage dans son cou. Ce dernier l'entoura de son bras droit tendit que sa main gauche allait se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il lui appliqua des caresses de réconfort en lui susurrant des mots doux et calme à l'oreille. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la jeune fille était détendue dans les bras de son père.

Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir se l'appliquer à lui-même, car en ce moment il était tout sauf détendu. Il ne cessait de penser à Lisbon, il la revoyait devant ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il les fermaient, son sourire, ses yeux magnifiquement envoutant, sa manière de marcher, de parler, de lui crier dessus. Il adorait lorsqu'elle lui criait dessus, elle avait une façon bien à elle de le faire et cela lui manquait déjà.

Il repensa alors à la nuit durant laquelle ils avaient dormi ensemble, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Cette nuit avait été magique, il avait ressentit des choses qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis sa femme et, bien que cela lui ait fait peur sur le moment, à présent il se rendait compte qu'il voulait pouvoir ressentir ces mêmes sensations chaque jour de sa vie, mais qu'hélas il était passé à coté par pur égoïsme. Et à présent il s'en voulait, comme il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas écouté sa femme, ce qui l'avait conduit à la mort. Il agissait toujours en égoïste et il en payait le prix fort.

L'homme avait attendu un signe de la part de Jane avant d'approcher plus, il ne voulait pas terrifier la jeune fille, il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à cet instant. Elle allait quitter sa ville, ses amis, sa vie tout simplement et tout ça à cause de ce monstre qui terrorisait la Californie.

Jane se retira des bras de sa fille et s'avança vers l'homme qui tenait un dossier dans les mains. Il savait que c'était la nouvelle identité d'Emma, sa nouvelle vie et qu'il ne devait pas chercher à en savoir plus. Pour son bien et sa sécurité, il ne voulait pas savoir qui elle allait devenir, où elle allait devoir se cacher. Il ne la reverrait pas avant bien longtemps et il en souffrait mais il devait le faire, sa vie était bien trop précieuse pour être risquée, encore une fois à cause de son égoïsme.

Emma ne le savait pas, elle ne savait pas qu'elle vivait ses derniers instant avec son père et que bientôt ils allaient être séparés pour très longtemps, mieux valait qu'elle le sache le plus tard possible.

.

"_ Monsieur Jane bonjour je suis l'agent Meyer," se présenta l'homme. "Nous avons trouvé un endroit pour votre fille et nous l'y conduirons sous peu."

"_ Bien," dit seulement Jane.

"_ J'ai entendu dire que vous ne vouliez pas savoir où elle allait être envoyée?"

"_ Je préfère qu'elle soit en sécurité et elle le sera tant que je serais loin d'elle."

"_ Je vous comprends et je suis navré pour votre perte."

"_ Merci."

.

L'agent adressa un regard entendu avec Jane avant que ce dernier ne se tourne vers sa fille qui venait de se lever. Elle s'approcha des deux hommes et sembla alors seulement comprendre ce qui se passait. Son regard changea, des larmes apparurent à ses yeux et elle supplia son père de ne pas la laisser. Elle avait enfin compris qu'elle n'allait plus le revoir, qu'il ne viendrait plus passer du temps avec elle, qu'elle allait être seule au monde.

Jane fit un pas vers elle, les yeux tristes mais déterminés.

.

"_ Emma ma chérie, tu vas devoir partir dans peu de temps," lui expliqua-t-il.

"_ Non papa je ne veux pas," pleura l'adolescente. "Je veux rester avec toi, je ne veux pas que tu partes, que tu me laisse."

"_ Nous n'avons pas le choix ma puce, c'est pour ta sécurité, mais je te promets que nous nous reverrons bientôt."

"_ Quand?"

"_ Je ne sais pas mais un jour nous serons de nouveau réunis."

.

Emma hocha la tête en signe de compréhension même si le cœur n'y était pas. Elle se jeta dans les bras du mentaliste et pleura sans retenue, Jane en fit de même, ne se souciant pas des regards des autres agents présents. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Lucy arrive et ne prenne la jeune fille contre elle.

Il avait été décidé qu'elle resterait la tutrice d'Emma, cela faciliterait les choses. Elle adressa un sourire rassurant à Jane et entraina Emma avec elle dans le couloir.

Au dernier moment, la jeune fille courut vers son père et l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis elle rejoignit Lucy.

Jane regarda sa fille disparaitre à l'angle du couloir. C'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait, il ne savait pas quand ils auraient la chance de passer du temps tout les deux, quand ils allaient se revoir. Mais il savait qu'elle serait en sécurité tant qu'elle serait loin de lui.

Il fallait à présent qu'il rentre à Sacramento, qu'il aide ses amis à trouver Red John, qu'il trouve le meurtrier de sa femme et de Lisbon. Il se fit la promesse que la mort de la brunette serait vengée, mais pas comme il avait toujours voulut le faire. Il allait trouver le tueur et ce dernier passerait le reste de sa vie en prison, il le ferait pour Lisbon.

Le mentaliste tourna les talons, ravalant ses sanglots et ses larmes.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Extrait du prochain chapitre, en ligne Mardi:<p>

_« Pour Jane ce fut plus difficile, lui qui avait l'habitude de se rendre dans le bureau de sa collègue pour lui casser les pieds dût à plusieurs reprises se retenir. Il finit par se lever et quitter les bureaux, sous les regards tristes de ses collègues. Il ne savait pas où il allait se rendre mais il fallait qu'il parte. »_


	13. Nouvelles interrogations

Avant dernier poste avant mon départ en vacances, snif. Ensuite, soit j'ai la chance de trouver un point Wifi, soit il faudra attendre mon retour, le 22 Juin, ça risque d'être long, pour vous comme pour moi, vous imaginez ne pas avoir internet pendant si longtemps? Je ne tiendrais jamais, mais en même temps je serais en premier lieu à Monté Carlo pour le festival, YOUPIIII, et ensuite chez ma mère que je n'ai pas vu depuis un an. Il me tarde d'y être et de revoir ma petite sœur.

Bon fini le déballage de vie, je remercie encore et toujours **s-damon-s**, **Totallyfan**, **solealuna**, **Leelou09** et **Silhara** pour vos commentaires. Vous faites vivre ma fic et j'en suis très heureuse, ça me rassure et je me dis que je n'écris pas si mal que ça, même si je n'ai pas le talent de certains.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Nouvelles interrogations<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane était enfin de retour à Sacramento, mais son moral était au plus bas. Le vol en lui-même c'était bien déroulé, mais c'est la compagnie qu'il avait qui lui avait sapé le moral. En effet, sur la rangée annexe était installée une petite famille, toute simple, le papa, la maman et les deux enfants, deux filles. Jusque là tout allait bien mais, en regardant la famille, Jane avait remarqué que le père était blond aux yeux bleus et que la mère était brune. Il n'avait remarqué ses yeux que plus tard. Les deux filles étaient jeunes, pas plus de dix ans pour l'une et six pour la seconde. Deux ravissantes fillettes, dont l'une ressemblait au père et l'autre à la mère. Jane n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire un parallèle entre Lisbon et lui et cette famille. Mais il savait que cela ne pourrait jamais lui arriver.<p>

Le mentaliste ravala ses larmes, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de pleurer, plus maintenant qu'il arrivait au CBI, personne ne devait le voir faible, seules sa fille et Lisbon en avaient le droit et à présent aucune des deux ne pourraient plus le voir si triste.

Il gara sa voiture à sa place habituelle et en sortit pour marcher jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment. En marchant, il passa devant une place vide et son cœur se serra. Sur le sol était inscrit le nom de la personne à qui appartenait cette place, comme dans beaucoup de parkings privés. C'était celle de Lisbon. Le consultant passa à coté en se forçant à ne pas la regarder mais la tentation fut plus forte que sa raison et il jeta un œil à cette place définitivement vide, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit attribuée à quelqu'un d'autre.

De nouvelles larmes perlèrent à ses yeux et il les chassa du revers de la manche. Il ne devait vraiment pas se laisser aller, il devait se montrer fort, pour ses collègues, ils allaient avoir besoin de lui, totalement et non pas d'un consultant envahi par le chagrin.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le hall de réception, Jane fut accueilli par la secrétaire, Jenny Anderson qui lui adressa un triste sourire. Il lui répondit d'un même sourire, ne parvenant pas à mettre son masque en place, pour la première fois de sa vie. C'était plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il allait falloir qu'il retravaille sa faculté à cacher ses sentiments aux gens. Mais ce n'était pas facile quand on venait de perdre une femme que l'on a aimé durant des années sans oser se l'avouer et qu'on vient de se séparer pour une période indéterminée du seul membre de sa famille encore en vie.

Il ne se rendit compte que l'ascenseur était arrivé que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il vit l'étage où il travaillait. Il sortit lentement de la cabine et avança dans le couloir, regardant autour de lui comme s'il revenait après de très longues vacances. Tout était semblable, si on oubliait les mines tristes des agents dans les couloirs ou derrières les bureaux.

Ses pas le menèrent devant le bureau de Lisbon et il ne prit conscience de ce qu'il faisait que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il remarqua juste alors que sa main se trouvait sur la poignée. C'était une habitude qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il arrivait au bureau, venir embêter Lisbon et cette habitudes serait difficile à perdre.

Il fit quelque pas dans la pièce, s'attendant presque à trouver la jeune femme assise devant son ordinateur et le houspiller pour être entré sans frapper. Mais au lieu de ça, il fit face au silence, un silence pesant qui le mit mal à l'aise.

Soudain, il s'en voulut d'être entré, de ne pas avoir respecté ce lieu si particulier pour la jeune femme. C'était son antre à elle, lui avait le grenier, chacun avait un endroit bien à lui, un endroit où ils se sentaient bien.

Malgré ça, il s'installa sur le divan, comme il le faisait tous les jours et contempla la pièce d'un regard circulaire. Il aimait tant cet endroit, ce lieu où il avait passé tellement de temps avec la jolie brune, à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Il sourit rien que de se souvenir de quelques bêtises du passé et des réactions qu'avait eu Lisbon. C'était une belle époque et il garderait à jamais ses souvenirs d'elle bien précieusement dans un coin de sa mémoire.

Jane se décida finalement à se lever et rejoindre ses collègues qui devaient certainement se trouver à leur bureau. Et il ne se trompa pas car il les trouva en plein travail, chacun s'occupant de ce qu'il faisait le mieux.

Van Pelt travaillait sur son ordinateur, tapant des données à une vitesse hallucinante, prenant parfois des notes et se remettant immédiatement à son clavier. Cho lisait des rapports de précédentes affaires sur Red John, Jane pouvait le savoir en lisant le nom sur le dossier que tenait l'asiatique dans ses mains. Il connaissait les noms de toutes les victimes du tueur. Rigsby de son coté, lisait le rapport de la police scientifique qu'il venait juste de recevoir par fax et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il fit un bond de sa chaise, faisant sursauter tout le monde, y comprit Jane.

.

"_ C'est pas vrai," jura-t-il.

"_ Quoi?" S'enquit Van Pelt, curieuse de savoir ce qui avait mit son ex-petit ami dans cet état.

"_ Le rapport… les analyses de sang…" balbutia-t-il. "Tous nos espoirs foutus en l'air."

.

Chacun comprit alors de quoi il retournait et ils baissèrent tous la tête, en signe de tristesse. Ils avaient tous espérés que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'il y ait une chance que Lisbon soit encore en vie quelque part, mais le rapport était formel, plus de doutes, plus d'espoirs.

Jane avança alors dans l'espace de travail et c'est seulement à ce moment que les autres le remarquèrent. Van Pelt fut la première à se lever et à courir dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces en pleurant. Jane lui rendit son étreinte, mal à l'aise mais compréhensif. Il appliqua une légère pression dans le dos de la jeune rousse pour la réconforter et elle calma ses pleurs en se détachant de lui. Ils échangèrent un regard qui valait plus que des mots et elle reprit sa place à son bureau.

Les deux autres ne bougèrent pas mais les échanges de regards dirent tout de ce qu'ils ressentaient, mais en tant qu'homme ils ne pouvaient pas se montrer si affectifs envers un collègue, ils le feraient dans le privé. Au lieu de quoi, Cho prit le rapport que tenait toujours Rigsby dans ses mains et le parcourut des yeux, cherchant à se convaincre que c'était vrai. Jane ne voulut pas le lire, c'était au delà de ses forces.

.

"_ Le sang est bien celui de Lisbon," furent ses seuls mots, et il n'en fallut pas plus à Jane.

.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans une ambiance quelque peu morbide pour chacun des agents, aucun ne parvenait à travailler. Il ne leur fut confié aucune affaire et ils refusèrent le repos que leur proposait Laroche. Ils préféraient tous rester là plutôt que de broyer du noir chacun chez eux.

Pour Jane ce fut plus difficile, lui qui avait l'habitude de se rendre dans le bureau de sa collègue pour lui casser les pieds dût à plusieurs reprises se retenir. Il finit par se lever et quitter les bureaux, sous les regards tristes de ses collègues. Il ne savait pas où il allait se rendre mais il fallait qu'il parte.

L'enquête avait été confiée à une autre équipe, les trois agents et le consultant étant trop proche de la victime, Lisbon. Ils l'avaient tous compris et ne protestèrent pas, c'était bien trop pour eux, ils n'auraient pas fait du bon travail. Lisbon méritait que l'enquête sur sa mort soit menée correctement par des agents en pleine possession de leurs facultés et non pas des agents perturbés.

CBICBICBICBICBI

Jane n'avait pas pris sa voiture, préférant l'air frais de la journée et avait fini par arriver devant chez Lisbon. Pourquoi être venu ici précisément? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Il savait qu'il se ferait du mal en venant, en entrant chez elle alors qu'elle y était morte, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il devait le faire, peut-être trouverait-il quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas vu.

Il dépassa la bande jaune, comme tant de fois auparavant mais cette fois il eut un pincement au cœur. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et entra dans l'appartement, découvrant ainsi la mare de sang séchée sur le sol. Il fut prit de nausées mais se retint de justesse. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, laissant son regard analyser tout ce qu'il voyait, mais rien ne lui sauta aux yeux.

Il monta ensuite à l'étage, il ne savait même pas pourquoi mais c'était comme si quelque chose lui disait de monter, lui faisait comprendre qu'il trouverait quelque chose en haut. Une fois en haut des marches, Jane se rendit directement dans la chambre de Lisbon. Toute la pièce avait déjà été fouillée mais il pensait y trouver autre chose. Sans même réfléchir, toujours porté par cette force inconnue, Jane marcha jusqu'au lit et souleva le matelas. Il regarda dessous, rien. Mais alors qu'il allait de reposer, il sentit comme une poche sur le bord du tissu et il regarda de plus près, découvrant ainsi une poche secrète dans le matelas. Il chercha le moyen de l'ouvrir mais comme il n'y parvenait pas, il déchira le tissu pour révéler une petite enveloppe. Il savait de qui elle provenait avant même de l'ouvrir.

Lorsqu'il la retira de sa cachette, une petite boite tomba avec et Jane la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. C'était une cassette vidéo, prise avec un caméscope. Il la rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, préférant la visionner plus tard, chez lui, à l'abri des regards et en toute tranquillité. Il fit de même pour l'enveloppe et quitta la chambre, il n'avait rien de plus à y trouver.

Mais alors qu'il allait sortir, une chose attira son regard, un cadre renversé sur la table de nuit. Il fit demi-tour et le releva pour tomber sur une photo qui lui amena des larmes aux yeux. C'était une photo de lui et Lisbon, prise par Van Pelt un soir alors qu'ils étaient tous sorti prendre un verre en groupe à la fin d'une enquête difficile. La jeune rousse avait voulu prendre toute l'équipe en photo et ils y avaient tous eu droit, y compris Lisbon qui avait été réticente à se prêter au jeu. Jane en avait alors profité pour la prendre dans ses bras et voila ce qu'avait donné le résultat. Il ne savait même pas que Lisbon en avait eu un exemplaire et il fut heureux qu'elle l'ait mis en cadre et qu'elle l'ait conservé avec elle. Cela lui réchauffa quelque peu le cœur. De savoir que ce moment avait eu une importance pour elle fut plus que si elle lui avait dit elle-même à quel point il était important pour elle. Il prit le cadre avec lui, il aurait ainsi une nouvelle image de Lisbon, une photo d'elle souriante qui lui ferait peut-être oublier l'autre image, celle qui allait le hantait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

CBICBICBICBICBI

En arrivant chez lui, Jane s'installa sur le canapé après avoir inséré la cassette dans le magnétoscope et prit l'enveloppe entre ses mains. Il hésitait à l'ouvrir, il savait ce qu'elle contenait, il savait que c'était la lettre que Red John avait envoyé à la jeune femme, mais il avait quand même du mal à l'ouvrir. Alors, les mains tremblantes, il l'ouvrit et en sortit un tas de photos ainsi que la lettre. Il fut alors sous le choc en voyant tous les clichés qu'il y avait, et surtout qui se trouvaient sur les clichés. Il y avait des photos de sa fille, seule ou avec des amies, ou alors quelques unes avec lui. Ce monstre suivait la jeune fille depuis si longtemps et lui ne s'en était jamais douté.

Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps, avoir épié les moindre faits et gestes de l'adolescente, depuis sa petite enfance jusqu'à maintenant et de ne jamais s'en être pris à elle? Il finirait bien par le découvrir.

Il tomba ensuite sur d'autres photos et celles-là lui firent encore plus de mal. C'était des photos de Lisbon, prises depuis bien longtemps, certaines datant de la jeune femme à l'école de police. Comment était-ce possible? Red John la connaissait-elle depuis si longtemps? Mais ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que bien plus tard alors pourquoi la suivre, la photographier? Lisbon avait-elle un lien avec lui?

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, trop d'interrogations. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que tout ça cachait une chose très importante qu'il découvrirait tôt ou tard.

Jane posa les photos à coté de lui, ne gardant dans ses mains que celle sur laquelle il se trouvait en compagnie de la jeune femme devant chez elle un soir où il l'avait raccompagné car elle était trop fatiguée pour conduire. Puis, il mit en marche la vidéo.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Je vous sens en pleine réflexions, j'ai pas raison? Encore des questions, mais par chance vous aurez la réponse Jeudi et comme je suis sympa, je pense vous poster un autre chapitre Samedi matin avant de prendre mon avion.<p>

En attendant, voici un aperçu du prochain chapitre:

_« Jane vit Red John retirer le bâillon de la bouche de Lisbon et lui délier les mains. Elle était à présent libre de ses mouvements, mais bien trop affaiblie pour tenter quoi que ce soit. De ce fait, le nouveau coup de couteau la toucha sans qu'elle n'esquisse le moindre mouvement. Mais elle ne sentait plus rien, Jane pouvait le voir dans sa façon de se tenir. C'était comme si la douleur était anesthésiée et la jeune femme laissa sa tête rouler sur le coté, se tournant une fois de plus vers la camera et vers Jane. Elle murmura quelque chose que même le tueur n'entendit pas, il ne se doutait même pas qu'elle tentait de parler, se trouvant de l'autre coté de la jeune femme. »_

A Jeudi et bonne semaine à tous.


	14. La vidéo

Kikou, alors pour je ne sais quelle raison, je ne reçois plus les mails avec vos commentaires, alors impossible de vous répondre personnellement, deuxièmement, j'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit à tenter de poster un OS ça voulait pas marcher.

Bon, maintenant c'est ok, l'OS est posté et je vous poste un nouveau chapitre, à savoir que j'en posterais un autre Samedi matin avant de monter dans l'avion. Je ne peux pas faire mieux, mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, j'aurais internet durant mon séjour à Monté Carlo, l'hôtel à la Wifi, c'est pas génial ça? Mais après va falloir attendre une semaine, car ma dernière semaines de vacances je serais chez une amie qui a internet. Je suis sauvée et vous aussi, lol.

Encore un grand merci à **solealuna**, **Leelou09**, **Pasca** et **s-damon-s** (tu va surement me détester mais ce chapitre est loin d'apporter l'espoir que tu cherche.)

Petite précision avant de lire ce chapitre, il est assez difficile, genre bien gore, alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir de lire.

Voilà pour l'info et bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>La vidéo<strong>

* * *

><p>L'écran de télévision noir prit vie et une forme apparut devant le mentaliste, une personne qu'il connaissait, même si son visage n'était pas visible, caché par un horrible masque. Son sang se mit à bouillir de rage trop longtemps contenue et il dût serrer les poings pour ne pas exploser en le voyant.<p>

L'homme ricanait, comme s'il pouvait voir et entendre la haine de Jane envers lui, comme si c'était une vidéo conférence et non pas une simple vidéo enregistrée deux jours plus tôt.

.

_"Bonjour monsieur Jane, je suis bien content de constater que vous avez trouvé mes petits trésors, car je sais que c'est vous et vous seul qui avez trouvé ce que j'ai laissé chez notre chère amie Teresa._

_Je peux sentir votre haine à l'entente de son prénom, mais elle a un si joli prénom que je ne peux décemment pas l'appeler par son patronyme._

_Mais peut-être voudriez-vous la voir?"_

_.  
><em>

Et suite à la question, Jane vit Red John s'écarter de la camera et il pût distinguer une forme sur le sol, une forme immobile et il fût horrifié de constater qu'il s'agissait de Lisbon. La jeune femme était inconsciente, immobile et pâle, mais elle n'avait aucune blessure. A ce moment-là, Jane comprit le pourquoi de cette vidéo et il hésita à continuer le visionnage. Il savait qu'il allait encore plus en souffrir mais il le fallait, il le devait, peut-être trouverait-il quelque chose lui permettant de retrouver le tueur, un infime faux pas qui jouerait en sa faveur.

Il vit ensuite Red John s'approcher lentement de Lisbon et il remarqua que la brunette avait les mains liées dans le dos, il lui était donc impossible de se défendre.

L'homme se pencha au dessus de la jeune femme, effleurant la peau de son visage de sa main, reniflant ses cheveux en y plongeant son nez.

Les poings de Jane se serraient davantage à chaque mouvement de son ennemi, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire. Alors il garda ses yeux sur Lisbon, évitant autant que possible que le tueur entre dans son champ de vision.

Il la détailla, remarquant à quel point le contour de ses yeux étaient rouge, sûrement d'avoir trop pleuré et il s'en voulut, car c'était de sa faute, il était responsable de la peine de sa collègue, ainsi que de sa mort. Lui et son foutu égoïsme.

Red John s'écarta de Lisbon, suffisamment pour que le souffle de Jane se calme, bien que la suite allait le faire encore plus souffrir, car cette vidéo n'était rien de plus que la même chose qu'il avait reçu chez Lucy. Il avait eu une photo de Lisbon morte, à présent il allait avoir sa mort en images réelles. Pire que de simples photos de scène de crime, pire que tout les cauchemars qu'il avait pût faire dans sa vie. Il se prépara mentalement à ce qui allait suivre.

Et en effet, Red John revint vers Lisbon, un couteau à la main. Il tourna son masque face à la vidéo.

.

_"Mon cher ami, vous allez à présent assister aux derniers instants de votre amie._

_Je sais que vous avez plus qu'envie de me retrouver et de me faire payer la mort de votre femme, car je sais que votre fille est en vie et ce depuis bien longtemps._

_Mais sachez que vous ne me retrouverez pas de sitôt._

_Bon assez parlé mon ami, il faut agir à présent."_

_.  
><em>

Mais au moment où le couteau allait atteindre la jeune femme, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce masque face à elle. Rien qu'à voir le comportement du tueur, Jane compris qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, mais il se reprit bien vite et se rapproche de Lisbon qui tenta de se reculer de lui. Sa bouche était bâillonnée mais Jane pouvait malgré tout entendre les petits gémissements qu'elle poussait. Son cœur se serra davantage si cela était encore possible.

Red John se trouvait à présent contre la tempe de Lisbon et il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille car la jeune femme se tourna vers la camera. Elle sembla alors seulement comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer car ses yeux s'agrandir, non pas de peur pour la mort qui approchait à grand pas mais pour le destinataire de cette vidéo.

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et elle supplia Jane du regard de lui pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qui allait se passer car elle savait qu'il allait lui en vouloir. Elle l'avait tenu à l'écart de cette histoire afin de le protéger mais elle se rendait compte que cela ne servait à rien.

Le premier coup la prit par surprise et elle se plia en deux, tentant de retenir le cri de douleur mais n'y parvint pas. Le second coup la fit encore hurler de douleur et le sang commença à se répandre tout autour d'elle. Jane n'en pouvait plus, la voir ainsi souffrir, la voir se vider de son sang sans ne rien pouvoir faire, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Il allait couper la vidéo lorsque Red John glissa quelque chose dans l'oreille de Lisbon et le regard de celle-ci le surprit. Elle semblait être surprise et à la fois comprendre quelque chose, mais quoi?

Jane se rassit donc sur le canapé, serrant dans ses mains la photo qu'il avait pris chez la jeune femme. Il se pencha en avant pour voir mieux l'écran, pour tenter de comprendre ce que venait de comprendre Lisbon. Mais malgré toute la volonté dont il faisait preuve, rien ne vint, il était toujours dans le flou.

Jane vit Red John retirer le bâillon de la bouche de Lisbon et lui délier les mains. Elle était à présent libre de ses mouvements, mais bien trop affaiblie pour tenter quoi que ce soit. De ce fait, le nouveau coup de couteau la toucha sans qu'elle n'esquisse le moindre mouvement. Mais elle ne sentait plus rien, Jane pouvait le voir dans sa façon de se tenir. C'était comme si la douleur était anesthésiée et la jeune femme laissa sa tête rouler sur le coté, se tournant une fois de plus vers la camera et vers Jane. Elle murmura quelque chose que même le tueur n'entendit pas, il ne se doutait même pas qu'elle tentait de parler, se trouvant de l'autre coté de la jeune femme.

Le mentaliste tenta de comprendre ce qu'elle cherchait à lui dire, il fit donc plusieurs passages sur les murmures de Lisbon, souffrant un peu plus à chaque fois, mais il tint bon et continua jusqu'à comprendre. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de fois il se rendit compte qu'il n'y parviendrait pas comme ça, qu'il lui fallait du matériel bien plus perfectionné pour cela.

Il se leva, stoppa la vidéo, prit sa veste et se rendit en ville en marchant, encore. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, à ce qu'il venait de voir et à ce que Lisbon cherchait à lui faire comprendre. D'après lui elle savait qui était Red John, et il crut comprendre qu'elle le connaissait. Mais comment? Qui était-il? Faisait-il partie de son passé à lui ou à elle? Encore et toujours des questions. Il avait plus de questions qu'il n'avait de réponses et il en était frustré.

Sa marche lui permit de faire un peu de vide dans son esprit et de se souvenirs de choses plus joyeuses, comme les pitreries qu'il faisait à longueur de journée et qui embêtaient bien Lisbon. Mais au fond de lui il savait bien qu'il en était tout autre, il savait qu'elle aimait quand il l'embêtait même si elle se bornait à dire le contraire.

Il se souvenait aussi de ce test de confiance qu'ils avaient fait il y a bien longtemps. Ce jour-là, malgré une légère hésitation, Lisbon lui avait entièrement fait confiance et elle ne l'avait pas regretté, lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il lui avait ainsi prouvé qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui. Mais il n'avait pas tenu cette promesse, au premier coup dur il l'avait rompu, il l'avait laissé s'éloigner de lui et ainsi courir à sa mort.

De nouveau, les mauvaises et tristes pensées envahirent son esprit et il laissa quelques larmes quitter ses yeux pour ses perdre sur ses joues. Il n'avait jamais autant pleuré que depuis ces quelques jours et il savait qu'il pleurerait encore souvent après.

Le mentaliste arriva enfin en ville et il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait. Il rentra alors chez lui, mais en taxi cette fois et installa tout le matériel. Il faisait croire qu'il ne connaissait rien en informatique alors que c'était le contraire. Il se repassa donc encore une fois la vidéo, il zooma au bon moment et pût ainsi lire sur les lèvres de Lisbon ce qu'elle voulait qu'il comprenne. En augmentant le son à fond il pût même entendre un peu la voix de la jeune femme, une voix faible dû à la douleur et la fatigue mais il l'entendit tout de même et cela lui déchira le cœur. Il se repassa encore deux fois la vidéo et il comprit enfin.

Il se redressa vivement sur sa chaise, ne pouvant pas croire ce qu'il venait de découvrir mais c'était pourtant vrai. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt? Comment avait-il pu passer à coté de ça? Comment avait-il pu laisser Lisbon tomber entre ses mains à lui? Maintenant qu'il savait qui était son pire ennemi, il s'en voulut terriblement. Il fallait absolument qu'il le retrouve et qu'il lui fasse payer.

Alors qu'il ruminait sa vengeance, une petite voix se fit entendre dans sa tête, la voix de Lisbon et il s'arrêta net, plus aucun mouvement alors que lui revenait les dernières paroles de la jeune femme. Et une fois encore il laissa son cœur parler, sa raison prendre le dessus sur sa haine. Il devait avertir les autres afin de capturer Red John et ainsi pouvoir revoir sa fille. L'adolescente lui manquait déjà et il ne savait même pas où la trouver, quel nom elle portait, comment elle allait.

Cet homme avait ruiné sa vie, deux fois, mais il ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement. Il allait payer oui, mais en finissant sa vie en prison, loin de tout et de tous et Jane pourrait de nouveau vivre. Il lui manquerait toujours quelque chose mais Lisbon serait à jamais dans son cœur, tout comme sa femme le serait aussi. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier la femme qu'il avait aimé au premier regard, celle qui avait fait de lui un homme et un père heureux. Et jamais il ne pourrait oublier la femme qui l'avait aidé à surmonter sa peine et à reprendre gout à la vie, cette femme qui avait donné sa vie pour sa fille, pour lui.

Jane sortit son téléphone de sa poche et appela Cho. Ce dernier répondit rapidement et Jane fut bref.

.

"_ J'ai des nouvelles infos sur la mort de Lisbon, mais je ne dirais rien à personne sauf à l'équipe."

"_ Nous ne sommes pas sur l'affaire," lui répondit l'asiatique.

"_ Je sais mais on ne peut faire confiance à personne. Tu me suis ou pas?

"_ Toujours vieux, je préviens les autres."

.

Les deux hommes raccrochèrent et Jane rangea tout son matériel, ne voulant pas que ses collègues puissent voir la mort de leur patronne. Il avait besoin d'eux sur ce coup et il fallait absolument qu'ils soient à fond dans l'enquête. Cela n'allait déjà pas être facile, d'autant qu'il n'était pas sur le coup, mais ils devraient prendre sur eux et faire face aux révélations qu'il allait faire.

.

Moins de trente minutes plus tard Van Pelt, Rigsby et Cho se trouvaient dans son salon. Il prit une profonde inspiration et lança.

.

"_ Je sais qui est Red John."

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Comme je disais le prochain chapitre sera pour Samedi matin, et comme ce dernier chapitre était bien difficile, je vous donne un extrait un peu plus joyeux:<p>

_« "_ J'ai fais une promesse à Lisbon," souffla-t-il. " Je lui ai promis de ne pas tuer Red John, je lui ai promis de laisser faire la justice pour ma fille, car elle ne mérite pas de vivre sans son père, comme elle a été séparée de sa mère." »_

Désolée si c'est pas très joyeux, j'ai cherché mais j'ai pas trouvé, pas trop joyeuse cette fic, mais cette petite phrase donne quand même un peu d'espoir non?

Bon allez à Samedi et moi je vais vite faire ma valise.

**Bye.**


	15. Le tueur demasque

Salut à tous, me voilà enfin en vacances et je me trouve actuellement à Paris, chez mon frère mais je pars dans quelques minutes pour prendre mon train, direction Monte Carlo. En attendant, je vous avez promis un chapitre hier mais j'étais trop prise par le voyage alors le voilà aujourd'hui.

Je tiens encore à dire merci à **Solealuna**, **Leelou09** et **Pasca** pour vos commentaires, ça me fait trop plaisir.

Ce chapitre sera moins dur que le précédent, mais ce ne sera pas non plus tout beau tout rose.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Le tueur démasqué<strong>

* * *

><p>Les trois agents, Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt, attendaient toujours dans le salon de Jane, attendant qu'il s'explique. Sa phrase avait beaucoup intrigué les agents, qui ne l'auraient pas été? L'identité de ce tueur était un mystère depuis si longtemps que le fait que Jane sache son nom leur donnait de l'espoir quand à son arrestation.<p>

Mais Cho se posait des questions tout de même. Jane avait l'identité de l'assassin de sa femme et de sa fille, de celui qui avait tué Lisbon deux jours plus tôt et lui avait envoyé des photos de son œuvre, alors pourquoi en faisait-il part à ses collègues? Pourquoi n'était-il pas partit tout seul le poursuivre et le tuer comme il coulait le faire depuis le meurtre de sa famille?

L'asiatique s'approcha du blond, ne le quittant pas du regard, ses yeux noirs plongeaient dans les yeux bleus du consultant. Il voulait lire en lui, il voulait la vérité, rien de plus. Une fois face à face, les deux hommes gardèrent le silence un moment avant que Jane ne le brise pour répondre à la question silencieuse de son ami.

.

"_ J'ai fait une promesse à Lisbon," souffla-t-il. " Je lui ais promis de ne pas tuer Red John, je lui ais promis de laisser faire la justice pour ma fille, car elle ne mérite pas de vivre sans son père, comme elle a été séparée de sa mère."

.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'homme laisse les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il voulait se montrer fort devant ses collègues et amis mais, se souvenir de la promesse qu'il avait faite, une promesse faite après la mort de la jeune femme, cela lui faisait plus de mal que de bien d'en parler.

Personne ne le jugea, bien trop abasourdie par les paroles du mentaliste. Patrick Jane renonçait à sa vengeance, pour une promesse. Ils avaient encore du mal à y croire mais c'était pourtant vrai.

Van Pelt vit alors les larmes sur les joues de Jane et elle s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort que possible et lui redonner courage.

Jane enroula ses bras autours de la jeune femme, savourant son contacte chaleureux, appréciant sa gentillesse alors qu'il était responsable de la mort de Lisbon.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent et Grace reprit sa place sur le canapé tandis que Jane faisait les cent pas dans le salon. Il allait devoir leur dire qui était le tueur, jusque là pas de problème. Mais ils étaient flics et ils voudraient savoir comment il le savait, qui le lui avait dit, quelles preuves il avait de ce qu'il avançait.

Il ne pourrait pas le cacher qu'il avait reçu une vidéo de Lisbon, seulement il ne voulait pas qu'ils la voient, qu'ils souffrent autant que lui en avait souffert. Il prit donc une profonde inspiration et leur annonça la nouvelle.

.

"_ J'ai trouvé une vidéo…"

"_ Où as-tu trouvé une vidéo?" Questionna Rigsby, sans même laisser le temps à Jane de finir sa phrase, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Grace. "Pardon, continu."

"_ Donc je disais, j'ai trouvé une vidéo, chez Lisbon, cachait dans son matelas. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais je l'ais prise, pensant que c'était Lisbon qui avait caché ça. Mais c'était Red John, c'est une vidéo de…" mais il hésita à continuer, cela devenait trop difficile.

"_ Qui a-t-il sur la vidéo?" demanda simplement Cho.

"_ Lisbon…. Le jour de…. Sa mort…"

.

Tout le monde resta sous le choc de cette révélation. Ainsi donc le monstre qu'était Red John avait filmé le meurtre de Lisbon, et pire encore il en avait laissé une copie à Jane. Cet homme était horrible et dénué de sentiments.

Rigsby se leva d'un bond et marcha de long en large dans la pièce, sous les regards tristes de ses collègues. Tous savaient ce qu'il ressentait, ils le ressentaient tous. Mais le grand brun ne parvenait plus à cacher ses sentiments, il n'arrivait plus à agir comme un agent, il fallait qu'il évacue sa haine et sa rancœur, il fallait qu'il se vide de toutes les sombres pensées qui envahissaient son esprit. Et comment mieux le faire qu'en la présence de ses amis les plus proches? Ceux qui partageaient sa peine, sa haine, sa colère et plus encore.

Le brun sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et lorsqu'il se retourna, il croisa le regard bleu intense de Jane. Il se laissa transporter par le brillant de ses yeux, sa haine et sa colère diminuant peu à peu, laissant place à un sentiment de bien être total. Puis il le suivit jusqu'au canapé et reprit ses esprits.

.

"_ Tu m'as hypnotisé vieux?" S'étonna Rigsby.

"_ Je n'avais pas le choix, je suis désolé." Répondit seulement Jane, la tête basse.

.

A ce moment-là, tous purent constater que le mentaliste avait vraiment beaucoup changé depuis la mort de Lisbon. Peut-etre même un peu avant aussi. Tous d'abord il faisait des excuses pour son comportement lors d'une affaire difficile. Ils étaient tous habitués à ses sautes d'humeur et n'attendaient pas d'excuses de sa part, sachant qu'il n'aimait pas le faire.

Ensuite il s'absentait durant plusieurs jours sans rien dire, du moins pas à eux, en emmenant Lisbon avec lui. Le plus étonnant était que la jeune femme n'avait pas dit non. Personne ne savait encore ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux deux, mais ils le sauraient un jour, Jane leur avouerait ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

Jane reprit finalement la parole, ses amis attendaient qu'il leur dise le pourquoi de leur venue et il n'allait pas les faire attendre pus longtemps.

.

"_ Sur la vidéo…" les mots avaient du mal à quitter ses lèvres. " Lisbon m'a… elle m'a parlé, alors qu'elle était en train de mourir, elle m'a dit le nom de Red John, elle a trouvé la force de m'aider après le mal que je lui ais fait."

.

Puis Jane se laissa tomber au sol, se prenant la tête entre les mains, la douleur et la peine l'envahissant d'un coup. Il ne supportait plus tout ça, il ne supportait plus de garder ses larmes, il devait les laisser sortir, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien à verser.

Apres son annonce, les trois agents étaient restés sous le choc, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça, ils ne se doutaient pas à ce que Jane ait assisté à la mort de leur patronne, qu'il la voit souffrir et mourir. Ils savaient tous que le mentaliste était très attachée à la jeune femme, qu'il l'aimait même.

Ils attendaient toujours qu'il leur dise le nom du tueur, mais ils respectaient son besoin de pleurer et ils lui laisseraient le temps de s'exprimer à sa vitesse.

Finalement, Jane se reprit, il releva les yeux vers ses collègues et leur dit enfin le nom, celui qu'ils cherchaient tous depuis des années.

.

"_ C'est Arnold Parker."

.

Ils le savaient enfin, ils avaient le nom du tueur, même si ce nom ne leur disait rien du tout. Aucun d'eux ne savait qui était cet homme mais il savait que Jane allait éclairer leur lanterne.

.

"_ C'est… un ex petit ami de Lisbon, de l'école de police. Ella l'a connu lorsqu'elle a commencé l'école de police, elle ….." Les mots moururent encore une fois sur ses lèvres.

.

Ainsi donc ce tueur était un ex de Lisbon, un homme qu'elle avait connus bien des années plus tôt et elle ne se doutait même pas de ce qu'il était vraiment. Mais à présent ils voulaient en savoir plus, savoir pourquoi la jeune femme s'était séparée de lui, si c'était elle ou lui qui avait rompu, et pourquoi il s'en était prit à Jane.

Van Pelt se leva et marcha jusqu'à Jane pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle le serra fort contre lui, elle était si sensible à la détresse des autres qu'elle ne supportait plus de le voir pleurer ainsi, seul dans son coin. La jeune femme pleura avec lui, laissant sa peine la quitter sous forme de larmes silencieuse, resserrant ses bras sur Jane qui se laissait aller à sa peine.

Cho se leva alors, reprenant son professionnalisme. Il se tourna vers Rigsby et donna ses ordres.

.

"_ Van Pelt, je veux que tu fasse des recherches sur cet Arnold Parker, je veux tout savoir sur lui, ce qu'il fait aujourd'hui, s'il a de la famille, s'il a eu le moindre problème avec la justice, une contravention, tout ce que tu pourras trouver.

"_ J'y vais," répondit la jeune femme en se détachant du mentaliste.

"_ Rigsby, visionne la vidéo et vois si tu peux trouver quelque chose, un détail de plus, je ne sais pas…."

"_ Ok."

.

Cho se rapprocha ensuite de Jane, lui posant une main sur l'épaule, le faisant relever la tête vers lui. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues mais le consultant ne faisait rien pour les retenir. Cho s'accroupi et lui sourit quelque peu timidement. Il ne savait pas vraiment pas quoi faire, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'un Jane dans tout ses états. C'Était Lisbon qui avait l'habitude d'être là pour lui, de l'aider lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien, quand il avait besoin de parler. Mais aujourd'hui le blond avait besoin d'un ami, de quelqu'un pour l'aider comme l'aurait fait Lisbon avant. Alors il le prit dans une étreinte rassurante et amicale, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il avait des amis, qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à pleurer dans son coin.

Les deux hommes s'étreignirent un instant avant de se relever et d'allé aider les deux autres.

Ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à faire, des recherches sur cet homme mais ils n'avaient pas peur du temps qu'ils allaient y passer. Lisbon méritait qu'on retrouve Parker, elle méritait qu'on retrouve son corps, d'avoir un enterrement et une sépulture. Ils se firent la promesse de la retrouver et de leur offrir les honneurs auxquels elle avait droit pour le sacrifice qu'elle avait fait.

Mais malgré toute leur bonne volonté ils ne trouvèrent rien, comme si l'homme avait disparut de la surface de la terre. Aucune trace de lui depuis sa sortie de l'école de police, pas même un poste dans une petite ville. La seule chose qu'ils savaient c'est que ce Parker avait fait quelque chose à Lisbon alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble et c'est la raison pour laquelle la jeune femme avait rompu. Van Pelt avait hésitait avant de le leur dire, sachant que ce ne serait pas facile à entendre, mais elle ne pouvait pas garder ça pour elle, les autres devaient le savoir.

Ainsi elle leur révéla que des années plus tôt, Parker avait abusé de Lisbon, ce qui avait précipité la jeune femme dans une longue dépression et avait fait d'elle la femme forte qu'elle était devenue.

Cette révélation fut encore plus difficile à supporter pour Jane, il s'était douté qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, mais jamais ça. Il avait encore plus de peine pour Lisbon qui avait gardé le secret bien enfoui au fond d'elle-même, le cachant à tous, ne laissant rien paraitre. Même lui, aussi mentaliste qu'il était, n'avait jamais deviné ça et il s'en voulait encore plus. Il n'y était pour rien, il ne la connaissait même pas à l'époque, mais il s'en voulait quand même, il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Les trois agents aussi s'en voulaient mais ils savaient que rien ne pourrait changer le passé, qu'il fallait vivre avec ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre et ne se souvenir de Lisbon que des bons cotés, de la femme forte qu'elle avait été, de l'amie et la collègue qu'elle avait été, de l'agent professionnel qui avait réussis à supporter leur consultant durant toutes ces années.

Voilà ce qu'ils voulaient conserver comme souvenir, la Lisbon joyeuse qu'elle était avant de partir pour toujours.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Alors? Toujours là?<p>

Prochain chapitre Mardi ou Mercredi selon si j'ai le temps, je pense plutôt que je vais partir à la chasse aux acteurs, mais je trouverais bien 5 minutes pour vous.

Petit aperçu du prochain poste:

.

_"Il raccrocha et Jane laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps. Sa fille, son bébé, son ange était en danger et avait besoin de lui. Il ne laisserait pas Parker s'en prendre à elle et la tuer comme il l'avait fait avec les deux femmes qu'il avait aimées. Il allait la sauver et la ramener chez elle, même s'il devait mourir en le faisant. Il savait qu'il y aurait des gens pour veiller sur elle si jamais il ne survivait pas à cette rencontre, il avait confiance en ses amis."_


	16. Nouvelle attaque

Salut les amis, désolée de poster que maintenant mais on va dire que ma semaine a été chargé, avec la rencontre de Owain Yeoman, OMG il est trop beau de prés, et si gentils, j'ai eu droit à une photo et un autographe.

Puis ensuite, et j'ai pensé à toi Damon, j'ai rencontré Thomas Gibson, j'ai bien cru que j'allais m'évanouir, pareil pour MGG.

J'en ai vu d'autres mais bon, je vous en parlerais un autre jour.

Un grand merci à **s-damon-s**, **Leelou09**, **Pasca** et **Solealuna** pour vous vos commentaires, ça me fait trop plaisir.

Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre, je pars sur Uzès la semaine prochaine et je n'aurais pas internet, mais je ferais mon possible.

Bonne lecture et bonne journée,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Nouvelle attaque<strong>

* * *

><p>Les trois agents et le consultant passèrent la journée à faire des recherches, sur Arnold Parker, sa famille, ses amis, sa vie. Ils avaient visionné la vidéo un grand nombre de fois, malgré la haine de voir Lisbon souffrir autant. Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien de plus, rien qui pourrait les aider à savoir pourquoi Red John avait emmené la jeune femme avec lui, pourquoi il ne l'avait pas laissé comme les autres.<p>

Aucuns des quatre ne voulaient laisser tomber les recherches, ils ne voulaient pas perdre de temps en repos ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, la seule chose qui comptait était de retrouver cet homme et lui faire payer tous le mal qu'il avait fait, à Jane comme à toutes ces autres familles. Tant de monde avait souffert à cause de lui, tant de gens avait vu leur vie brisé par ce monstre. Il méritait de finir sa vie en prison, au milieu de monstre comme lui, et qui sait, peut-etre même torturé par ses Codétenus. Il est bien connu que les flics en prion ne faisaient pas long feu, et même si Parker n'était pas flic, il avait fait l'école de police, cela suffirait pour les autres prisonniers. Et puis, rien que le fait qu'il s'en soit prit à des enfants suffirait à faire de lui la personne à abattre.

Jane se leva de sa chaise pour se dégourdir les jambes. Depuis les heures qu'il était assis il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de jambes. Il fit donc les cents pas dans la pièce histoire de réactiver la circulation sanguine. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur ses collègues et remarqua à quel point ils étaient fatigués. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils travaillaient, ne prenant pas le temps de se reposer. Il leur fallait faire une pause, se dégourdir les jambes, boire et manger quelque chose. Ils ne seraient pas très utiles s'ils tombaient de fatigue.

.

"_ Les gars, faites une pause," lança Jane.

"_ Pas le temps," marmonna Rigsby.

"_ Trop de recherches," souffla Van Pelt.

.

Jane attendit que Cho répliques quelque chose, comme les autres, mais il ne leva même pas la tête de son dossier, signe qu'il ne voulait pas plus se reposer que les autres. Alors il partit dans la cuisine se faire un thé. Il avait besoin d'évacuer toutes les pensées sombres qui envahissaient son esprit, il avait besoin de ne voir que le sourire brillant de Lisbon lorsqu'il faisait une blague, ses yeux rieurs, la petite ride entre ses yeux lorsqu'elle était intriguée, la fossette sur sa joue… Tant de choses qu'il aimait chez cette femme et qu'il ne reverrait jamais. Plus il pensait à elle, plus il avait envi de pleurer. Il ne s'était pas douté un seul instant qu'un jour ils pourraient être séparé, il n'avait jamais imaginé devoir un jour supporter son absence. Pour lui, ils étaient amené à se voir tout les jours jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, même si le métier de la jeune femme était dangereux. Il devait à présent apprendre à vivre sans elle et il n'était pas certain d'y arriver.

Le mentaliste se fit donc sa boisson favorite en laissant son esprit vagabonder dans les contrées lointaines des souvenirs heureux, un sourire naissant sur son visage. Rien que de penser à Lisbon lui donnait envi de pleurer mais, il lorsqu'il sentait les larmes pas loin, il revoyait la jeune femme avec sa fille et les larmes partaient. Il avait été si heureux de les voir proches alors même qu'elles ne se connaissaient pas, cela lui avait fait tant plaisir de voir sa fille aimer une autre femme que sa mère au point de lui faire des confidences. C'Était inattendu et si important pour lui. L'avis de sa fille comptait beaucoup pour lui, si jamais elle ne l'avait pas aimé, il n'aurait rien tenté avec Lisbon. Malheureusement pour lui, même si la jeune fille avait eu de l'affection pour son amie, il ne pourrait rien envisager entre eux, Red John s'était chargé de ça.

Alors qu'il pensait encore à sa fille, à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir en ce moment, quelque part dans le pays, sous une autre identité, pleurant sa séparation d'avec son père, son téléphone sonna. Il posa sa tasse sur la table de la cuisine, sortit le petit cellulaire et décrocha, intrigué, le nom de l'appelant n'apparaissant pas.

.

"_ Allo!" répondit-il.

"_ Monsieur Jane heureux de vous entendre," entendit-il de l'autre coté de la ligne.

.

Son sang se glaça à l'entente de la voix et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. C'Était lui, Red John, il l'appelait surement pour lui rappeler à quel point il était fort, qu'il était parvenu à le briser une fois de plus.

Du coin de l'œil, Jane vit ses collègues entrer dans la cuisine et lui jeter des regards interrogateurs. Il mima de ses lèvres le nom du tueur et Van Pelt couru vers son ordinateur pour tenter de tracer l'appel. Même si elle n'en avait pas le droit, elle avait installé le programme sur son ordinateur personnel, se disant qu'un jour ça pourrait lui être utile et aujourd'hui elle se félicita de l'avoir fait.

.

"_ Je pense que vous avez trouvé la vidéo mon ami," jubila le tueur.

"_ Je ne suis pas votre ami espèce de monstre." Hurla Jane au téléphone, ne pouvant supporter la façon de parler de Parker.

"_ Vous devriez m'être reconnaissant," continua Parker. " Je vous ais donné l'occasion de voir votre chère Teresa une dernière fois."

"_ Vous…"

"_ N'Était-elle pas magnifique avec ses larmes plein les yeux? La peur dans son regard? J'ai beaucoup apprécié de pouvoir la toucher comme je l'ais fait."

"_ Si jamais je vous retrouve je…"

"_ Allons Patrick, vous et moi savons bien que vous ne me ferais rien, vous avez une promesse à tenir n'est-ce pas?"

.

Jane ne savait pas quoi dire. Comment cet homme pouvait-il savoir ce qu'il avait promit? Comment savait-il tout ses secrets? Il fallait absolument qu'il le retrouve, et vite car il sentait la colère monter en lui de plus en plus et il avait peur de ne pouvoir tenir sa promesse à Lisbon.

Soudain, Jane entendit une petite voix derrière Parker, une voix qu'il connaissait parfaitement et son visage exprima de la terreur. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas fait ça, il n'avait pas osé faire ça?

.

"_ Patrick, j'ai avec moi une jeune personne qui souhaiterait vous parler."

.

Jane attendit de l'entendre, de savoir qu'elle allait bien malgré qu'elle se trouve avec le plus grand tueur de Californie. Il entendit alors sa respiration, laborieuse, comme sil elle souffrait de blessures importantes.

.

"_ Papa," souffla la voix d'Emma.

"_ Emma ma chérie," pleura Jane en entendant sa fille. "Ça va? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal?"

"_ Il dit qu'il veut te voir," répondit Emma, la voix tremblante. "Il dit que tu dois venir seul si tu veux que je reste en vie, qu'il a un cadeau pour toi."

"_ Ça va aller ma puce," tenta Jane pour rassurer sa fille. "Je vais venir et tu va pouvoir rentrer à la maison, je te le promets."

"_ Papa j'ai peur," sanglota la jeune fille alors que le tueur lui arrachait le téléphone des mains.

"_ Je vais vous envoyer une adresse, je veux vous y voir dans une heure, seul sinon vous pourrez dire adieu pour de bon à votre fille cette fois."

.

Il raccrocha et Jane laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps. Sa fille, son bébé, son ange était en danger et avait besoin de lui. Il ne laisserait pas Parker s'en prendre à elle et la tuer comme il l'avait fait avec les deux femmes qu'il avait aimées. Il allait la sauver et la ramener chez elle, même s'il devait mourir en le faisant. Il savait qu'il y aurait des gens pour veiller sur elle si jamais il ne survivait pas à cette rencontre, il avait confiance en ses amis.

Jane se tourna donc vers eux, toujours dans la cuisine attendant d'en savoir plus. Le bip de son téléphone lui annonça qu'il avait un message et il l'ouvrit pour y voir une adresse. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Van Pelt et lui demanda de chercher où se trouvait se lieu afin de prendre des précautions. Il n'allait pas s'y rendre seul, il allait avoir besoin de ses amis, la vie de sa fille était en jeu.

La jeune femme fit quelques recherches et trouva l'entrepôt en question, situé à la sortie de la ville dans un coin isolé. Il serait assez difficile de passer inaperçu mais les trois agents ne voulaient pas que Jane s'y rende seul. Et ils avaient encore une chose à savoir, Cho se lança donc, voyant les autres hésiter.

.

"_ Qui est Emma?"

.

Jane releva la tête vers son ami, se rappelant alors qu'il ne leur avait toujours pas dit qu'il avait une fille. Seule Lisbon le savait et, après les derniers événements, il avait oublié de leur dire.

Il tourna ensuite son regard vers Van Pelt et Rigsby qui attendaient eux aussi sa réponse mais un peu mal à l'aise quand même.

.

"_ Emma est…." il hésita un instant, "Emma est ma fille, Charlotte."

"_ C'est impossible," souffla Van Pelt, se rappelant du dossier sur la mort de Charlotte. "Elle est morte."

"_ Non elle n'est pas morte, mais je vous expliquerais tout plus tard car si nous ne faisons pas vite elle le sera cette fois, et je ne veux pas la perdre elle aussi."

.

Les agents acquiescèrent et préparèrent le plan, non sans se faire du souci quand même. La rencontre avec le tueur n'allait pas être facile et tous savaient que Jane risquait de ne pas se contrôler, il risquait de vouloir le tuer, même s'il avait fait une promesse. Mais c'était un risque à prendre, pour Emma, ou Charlotte, enfin pour sa fille.

Une fois le plan en place, ils quittèrent tous la maison de Jane et se rendirent à l'entrepôt. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, chacun pensant à ce qui allait suivre dans les prochaines minutes.

Cho était au volant, comme toujours, tandis qu'à l'arrière du véhicule, Van Pelt et Rigsby se tenaient pas la main, la peur de ne pas survivre à la rencontre se faisant sentir.

Jane quand à lui, était installé à coté de Cho. Il ne disait rien mais contemplait une photo, la photo, celle de Lisbon et lui, celle que la jeune femme avait conservé sur sa table de chevet. La voir sourire ainsi lui redonna du courage. Il allait tenir sa promesse, il ne tuerait pas Red John, mais il ne le laisserait pas indemne non plus.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite sur place. La tension était à son comble et chacun pria pour s'en sortir, eux et la pauvre jeune fille qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Cho donna ses dernières recommandations à Jane, le préparant à tout et lui assurant qu'il était là en cas de besoin. Le consultant sourit à ses amis, tentant de les rassurer mais il savait qu'ils ne le seraient qu'une fois toute cette histoire fini. Il s'éloigna alors et entra dans l'entrepôt, suivant les lumières qui lui indiquaient le chemin.

Jane arriva dans une grande pièce et la première chose qu'il vit fut sa fille, sur une chaise, le regard perdu dans un coin de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle entendit son père, elle tenta de hurler quelque chose mais le foulard devant sa bouche empêcha les sons de sortir. Jane n'eut le temps de ne rien faire avant de recevoir un coup derrière le crane.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Aperçu du prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas trop quand par contre:<p>

_"Jane ne comprenait pas de quoi il voulait parler, à quoi donc jouait-il?_

_Red John voyait les interrogations du mentaliste et il décida que ce serait bien plus amusant s'il comprenait tout de suite. Alors il sortit de sa poche un petit téléphone, pianota quelque chose et une image apparut. Il tendit le téléphone à Jane et celui-ci, après une légère hésitation, prit le cellulaire et regarda la photo. Son sang se glaça à la vue de sa fille, attachée sur une chaise, dans une pièce sombre mais éclairée par des bougies. Il y avait derrière elle un gros baril mais Jane ne savait pas ce qu'il contenait. Juste à coté du baril, un compte à rebours qui donna la chair de poule au consultant."_


	17. La confrontation

Salut a tous, alors voilà j'ai pas le temps de tous vous remercier alors je vous poste le chapitre et lorsque j'aurais internet je repasserais pour les remerciements.

J'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant cette suite.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>La confrontation<strong>

* * *

><p>L'équipe se trouvait toujours dehors, attendant des nouvelles de Jane. Ils lui avaient installé un micro afin de savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur du bâtiment mais depuis plusieurs minutes ils n'entendaient plus rien. Alors, n'y tenant plus, Cho décida d'entrer et de s'assurer que tout allait bien.<p>

Les agents sortirent leurs armes et avancèrent lentement à l'entré du bâtiment, guettant le moindre signe suspect. Comme rien ne leur semblait dangereux, ils pénétrèrent dans la bâtisse et se dirigèrent chacun d'un coté, inspectant le rez-de-chaussée. Cho repéra alors une porte sur une petite plate forme au dessus de sa tête et décida d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Il fit signe aux deux autres et les trois agents montèrent précautionneusement les escaliers, leur arme toujours pointée devant eux. Ils n'avaient encore croisé personne mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas un complice de Red John caché quelque part, attendant de leur sauter dessus.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte que Cho poussa de son pied. Elle s'ouvrit en grinçant et lentement, l'asiatique passa sa tête à l'intérieur pour voir tout un tas de poste de télévision, de magnétoscope et autres objets informatiques. Il s'avança dans la pièce, suivit des deux autres et observèrent les objets devant eux. Tout le nécessaire de surveillance, comme si tout le bâtiment était infesté de camera de surveillance.

Van Pelt se pencha vers l'un des écrans et se mit une main devant la bouche en voyant Jane allongé sur le sol, face contre terre, Red John derrière lui.

.

"_ Oh mon Dieu," souffla-t-elle.

.

Les deux autres arrivèrent pour voir à leur tour le consultant. Il était seul avec le tueur mais contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir le tuer. Il attendant patiemment que Jane se réveil.

CBICBICBICBICBI

Jane ouvrit lentement les yeux, une horrible douleur derrière le crane. Il se massa la nuque tout en se relevant, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis tout lui revint, ce qui le fit se relever plus vite, mais peut-etre trop car sa tête lui tourna.

Il entendit alors ricaner derrière lui et se retourna pour tomber sur Red John, tranquillement appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, un couteau passant d'une main dans l'autre, son masque toujours en place sur son visage. Mais, bien qu'il chercha partout du regard, Jane ne vit aucunes traces d'Emma. Son cœur s'accéléra, la peur monta en lui, peur qu'elle ne soit morte et qu'il soit arrivé trop tard.

.

"_ Alors Patrick," commença le tueur, "bien dormis?"

"_ Où est-elle?" Se contenta de dire Jane.

"_ Ne vous inquiétez pas elle est en vie, mais plus pour très longtemps." Ricana-t-il.

"_ Dites moi où elle est," se buta Jane.

.

Red John se redressa soudainement et fit un pas vers Jane, son couteau toujours dans la main. Il marcha quelque pas puis, stoppa face à son ennemi. Le consultant sentit toute sa colère revenir au galop et il se jeta sur le tueur, le frappant au visage, ne retenant pas ses coups.

Red John ne semblait pas vouloir se défendre et c'Est-ce qui stoppa le mentaliste, ça et une petite voix au fond de lui, la voix de Lisbon lui rappelant sa promesse. A contrecœur il se recula et s'éloigna, allant s'adosser au mur derrière lui.

Parker se massa la mâchoire d'une main tandis que de l'autre il ramassait son couteau qu'il avait fait tomber lors de l'attaque. Il savait bien que Patrick Jane ne pourrait pas tenir sa promesse, qu'il allait laisser la colère l'envahir et dicter ses mouvements, les regrettant plus tard. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'explose pour de bon. Alors il profita du calme du blond pour commencer la première étape de son plan.

.

"_ Vous allez devoir la chercher Patrick," lui souffla-t-il.

.

Jane ne comprenait pas de quoi il voulait parler, à quoi donc jouait-il?

Red John voyait les interrogations du mentaliste et il décida que ce serait bien plus amusant s'il comprenait tout de suite. Alors il sortit de sa poche un petit téléphone, pianota quelque chose et une image apparut. Il tendit le téléphone à Jane et celui-ci, après une légère hésitation, prit le cellulaire et regarda la photo. Son sang se glaça à la vue de sa fille, attachée sur une chaise, dans une pièce sombre mais éclairée par des bougies. Il y avait derrière elle un gros baril mais Jane ne savait pas ce qu'il contenait. Juste à coté du baril, un compte à rebours qui donna la chair de poule au consultant.

.

"_ Vous avez deux heures pour la retrouver Patrick," expliqua Red John, "après ce temps, si vous ne l'avez pas sortit de là, le baril se déversera directement sur elle, libérant un acide qui la tuera lentement. Vous pourrez entendre ses hurlements de douleurs où que vous soyez dans ce bâtiments."

.

Jane ne répondit rien mais encaissa la nouvelle. Il avait deux heureux pour retrouver sa fille, ce ne serait pas bien difficile. Mais alors qu'il allait sortir pour partir à la recherche de l'adolescente, il se tourna vers le tueur, son instinct lui disant qu'il y avait autre chose, que ce ne pouvait pas être aussi facile.

.

"_ J'ai oublié de vous dire," l'interpela-t-il, "il va vous falloir choisir vous aussi."

"_ Choisir quoi?" Questionna Jane, "sauver ma fille ou ma vie? Le choix est déjà fait."

"_ Ce choix serait bien trop facile mon ami, non vous devez choisir entre l'une et l'autre, laquelle allez vous sauver."

.

Jane avait du mal à comprendre, beaucoup de mal. De qui voulait-il parler? Qui d'autre se trouvait dans la balance? Il ne voyait pas qui pourrait avoir pour lui assez d'importance.

Red John émit un rire sadique en se tournant vers le mentaliste, un autre petit moniteur à la main, montrant une autre pièce, mais il le garda pour lui, empêchant Jane de voir qui se trouvait dans l'autre pièce.

.

"_ Il va vous falloir choisir entre votre fille et la femme que vous aimez Patrick."

"_ Elle est morte pourriture c'est vous qui l'avez tué," hurla Jane, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. "Vous voulez que je choisisse entre le corps de Lisbon et ma fille? Vous croyez vraiment que je pourrais laisser ma fille mourir pour ça?"

"_ Qui vous dit qu'elle est vraiment morte?" Ricana une fois de plus Parker.

.

Les morts firent leur chemin dans l'esprit de Jane, laissant un infime espoir revenir. Ce n'était pas possible, il mentait simplement, il voulait le déstabiliser, le forcer à croire en une chose impossible.

Jane releva les yeux vers le tueur qui lui tendait un autre téléphone sur lequel une autre image attendait d'être vue. La main tremblante, il prit l'appareil et ferma les yeux, ne pouvant pas affronter ce qu'il allait voir. Il voulait que ce soit vrai, de tout son cœur il le voulait, mais il avait peur que ce soit faux et que Red John profite de ce moment de faiblesse pour le faire encore plus souffrir, pour lui montrer le corps sans vie de la jeune femme.

Jane avala difficilement sa salive, prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit les yeux, laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

.

"_ Lisbon…" souffla-t-il.

"_ Et oui mon ami, elle est en vie."

"_ Comment… que…"

"_ Veux-tu vraiment savoir comment elle a survécu ou vas-tu partir à sa recherche avant qu'elle ne meurt vraiment?"

.

Jane n'avait qu'une envi, partir à la recherche de Lisbon, la retrouver et la serrer dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais la lâcher. Il avait tant espérait ce moment qu'il ne pouvait y croire, et pourtant c'était vrai, il pouvait voir la jeune femme sur ce sol sal, le visage crispé par la douleur, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, les mains tremblantes autour de son corps frêle. Ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était elle, Lisbon et il avait une chance de la sauver. Mais voilà justement le problème, il ne pouvait en sauver qu'une, Lisbon ou Emma, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il allait perdre une femme de sa vie et il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas faire ce choix, pas comme Lisbon l'avait fait plus tôt.

Red John jubilait en voyant le visage de Patrick Jane passer par toutes sortes d'émotions. Il savait le combat intérieur qu'il menait, il savait qu'il voulait sauver les deux femmes mais qu'il ne pouvait pas, et ainsi il perdait du temps. Et le temps c'Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas.

.

"_ Tic tac Patrick." Intervint Red John.

"_ Je les sauverais toutes les deux, je peux le faire," affirma Jane.

"_ Détrompez-vous mon ami, pensez-vous vraiment que ce soit si facile?" Questionna-t-il.

"_ Que… que voulez-vous dire?"

"_ Il vous faudra affronter des épreuves pour arriver à l'une comme à l'autre."

.

Le visage de Jane se décomposa, Red John était encore pire que ce qu'il pensait, cet homme était encore plus tordu que tout ce qu'il avait pût imaginer.

CBICBICBICBICBI

De leur coté, les trois agents avaient écouté toute la conversation et ils craignaient le pire, mais ils allaient venir en aide à leur ami, ils allaient eux aussi chercher dans le bâtiment et ils trouveraient Lisbon ou Emma, peu importe, mais ils ne laisseraient pas les deux femmes mourir.

Mais au moment où ils allaient sortir de la pièce, la porte se referma toute seule, les emprisonnant sans possibilité de sortie. Ils entendirent alors la voix de Red John s'adresser à eux avec jubilation.

.

"_ Vous ne pourrez pas lui venir en aide, il est seul."

.

Ils tentèrent malgré tout de sortir, cherchant un moyen d'ouvrir la porte, tapant et frappant mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, rien ne pourrait aider Jane, il allait devoir agir seul.

Ils retournèrent donc devant les écrans et purent voir le mentaliste partirent en courant dans les couloirs à la recherche de Lisbon et d'Emma. Ils comprirent enfin le pourquoi de tous ces écrans, c'était pour leur permettre de voir la souffrance de leur ami sans ne rien pouvoir faire.

Le jeu venait de commencer…

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>La suite sera pour Dimanche car j'aurais enfin internet, en attendant voilà un aperçu:<p>

_"Jane se trouvait à présent devant une sorte de tunnel dans lequel il devait passer pour rejoindre l'autre pièce. Il devait ramper à l'intérieur, mais il se rendit compte que le sol était recouvert de verre pilé. Il allait devoir ramper la dedans. Il regarda autours de lui à la recherche d'un autre passage mais il n'y en avait pas, il n'avait pas le choix. Il prit une grand inspiration, tira sur les manches de sa veste et se mit à genoux, écrasant les morceaux de verres qui entrent dans ses jambes, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Il n'hésita pas plus longtemps et commença de ramper, souffrant toujours un peu plus. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers sa fille et Lisbon, c'était pour elles qu'il faisait ça, pour les sauver toutes les deux. "_

A bientôt les amis, je retourne a mes vacances pour encore quelques jours.


	18. Les epreuves

Salut les amis, je sais je devais poster hier mais j'ai oublié, me pardonnerez-vous?

Pour bien faire les choses je vous poste donc la suite maintenant et au passage je vous poste une autre fic, très courte, que je fais en ce moment.

Je tiens a remercier tout ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, je sais que je ne laisse plus de MP pour ça mais je suis toujours en vacances et donc pas facile de trouver du temps et même une bonne connexion. Enfin bon, merci a tous.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis a Mercredi pour la suite, je serais enfin de retour chez moi.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Les épreuves…<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane courait à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs de l'entrepôt, tenant toujours dans sa main le téléphone que Red John lui avait remit, pouvant ainsi voir le temps défiler. Cet homme était pire qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, encore plus sadique qu'il ne le pensait. Il savait qu'il en avait après lui à cause de ce qu'il avait dit bien des années plus tôt, il savait que depuis il prenait un malin plaisir à le faire souffrir, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse faire ça, utiliser contre lui les deux femmes qu'il aimait le plus au monde.<p>

Deux heures, voilà le temps qu'il avait pour retrouver Lisbon et Emma, deux longues heures à fouiller dans l'immensité de ce bâtiment. C'Était bien assez pour en faire le tour et les sauver toutes les deux, du moins c'Est-ce qu'il pensait. Mais les choses auraient été bien trop facile comme ça, de ce fait, Jane se méfiait de ce qui l'attendait.

Grace au micro que l'équipe lui avait installé, il pouvait continuer de communiquer avec eux, bien qu'ils soient toujours coincés dans cette pièce, mais ce serait peut-etre un avantage. Ils pourraient le guider à travers les couloirs et le faire ainsi gagner du temps, une chance que Red John ne l'ait pas fouillé avant de le laisser commencer ses recherches. Cet homme avait une trop grande confiance en lui et c'Est-ce qui allait le perdre.

.

"_ Grace, essais de localiser Lisbon et Emma dans le bâtiment," demanda Jane, le souffle court.

"_ Tout de suite," répondit la jeune rousse.

.

Van Pelt courut s'installer derrière un des ordinateurs et elle pianota des lettres et des chiffres à une vitesse folle, craquant les codes de sécurité, fouillant toutes les pièces à la recherche de sa patronne et de la fille de Jane. S'il devait courir pour les sauver, il fallait qu'il sache où les trouver. Elle était sa dernière chance d'y parvenir, alors elle chercha du mieux qu'elle pût.

De leur coté, Rigsby et Cho continuaient de chercher un moyen d'ouvrir la porte et de partir prêter main forte à leur ami. Ils ne supportaient pas de rester là sans rien faire, de le voir se démener pour sauver sa fille et Lisbon mais de savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas les sauver toutes les deux.

Rigsby perdit patience et frappa d'un grand coup de poing la porte qui ne céda pas. Il était en colère et à la fois très triste, il n'aimait pas se savoir impuissant face à la situation. Cho tenta de le calmer et de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas en s'énervant qu'il aiderait.

Grace pianotait toujours sur le clavier et s'arrêta soudain, attirant ainsi l'attention de ses collègues. Ils se placèrent derrière elle et purent voir un plan du bâtiment, ainsi que deux points lumineux.

.

"_ Ces deux point indiquent où se trouvent la boss et Emma," expliqua-t-elle. "Maintenant il faudrait pouvoir sortir d'ici pour d'ici pour aider Jane."

.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire. Comment sortir de là? Comment aider Jane? Alors Grace eut une idée, pas certaine d'être réalisable mais elle devait tenter quelque chose.

.

"_ Le système d'aération, il doit bien y en avoir un et je pourrais me faufiler dedans et ressortir dans les couloir.

"_ C'est risqué Grace," intervint Rigsby, "tu pourrais être blessée."

"_ Mais si je ne fais rien, alors Emma ou Lisbon mourront, peut-etre même les deux, on ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire."

.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle regarda de nouveau l'écran, voyant Jane stopper sa course. Intriguée, elle se rapprocha pour voir ce qu'il se passait et retint un cri d'angoisse. Cho se pencha vers l'écran et pût constater ce qu'il redoutait le plus.

Jane se trouvait à présent devant une sorte de tunnel dans lequel il devait passer pour rejoindre l'autre pièce. Il devait ramper à l'intérieur, mais il se rendit compte que le sol était recouvert de verre pilé. Il allait devoir ramper la dedans. Il regarda autours de lui à la recherche d'un autre passage mais il n'y en avait pas, il n'avait pas le choix. Il prit une grand inspiration, tira sur les manches de sa veste et se mit à genoux, écrasant les morceaux de verres qui entrent dans ses jambes, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Il n'hésita pas plus longtemps et commença de ramper, souffrant toujours un peu plus. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers sa fille et Lisbon, c'était pour elles qu'il faisait ça, pour les sauver toutes les deux.

On pouvait voir une trainée de sang sur le sol après son passage, ses bras et ses jambes le faisaient souffrir mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Il ne devait pas penser à lui et à ce qu'il vivait. Il devait penser que s'il ne se dépêché pas, les deux femmes de sa vie allaient mourir et cela le motiva d'autant plus.

Il entendit alors une voix l'interpelant dans les micros disséminé un peu partout au plafond.

.

"_ Vous avez du courage Patrick," ricana la voix de Red John, "je ne pensais pas que vous auriez le courage de continuer ce combat, mais je vois que vous êtes un adversaire de haut niveau."

"_ Vas te faire voir," souffla Jane en serrant les dents.

.

Le consultant arriva enfin de l'autre coté du tunnel et eut du mal à se relever, tout son corps le faisant souffrir le martyre. Il retira lentement sa veste, grimaçant alors que les morceaux de verres encore présent dans le vêtement s'arrachaient de sa peau. Il la laissa tomber au sol, se passa une main tremblante sur les bras, puis reprit sa marche. Il se doutait qu'il allait vivre pire par la suite, mais il devait continuer, il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant.

Le couloir était calme et mal éclairé, lui donnant des frissons de peur. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait à l'autre bout et le redoutait de plus en plus. Arriverait-il en vie à la fin de ce calvaire? Arriverait-il à sauver sa fille? Et Lisbon? Aurait-il assez de temps pour les sortir de là toutes les deux? Il commençait à douter mais il savait que c'était ce que voulait son ennemi, lui donner le doute afin de le déstabiliser. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser abattre, il devait garder espoir.

Il entendit alors grésiller dans son oreillette et la voix de Grace se fit entendre.

.

"_ Jane, je vais tenter de sortir par le système d'aération pour te venir en aide."

"_ Non Grace c'est trop dangereux," répondit le mentaliste dont la voix reflétait la peur qu'il ressentait.

"_ Ecoutes, tu n'auras pas le temps de les chercher toutes les deux, il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose et je suis la plus fine de nous trois," argumenta la jeune femme.

"_ Mais…"

"_ Pas de mais Jane, de plus j'ais réussis à les localiser et elles sont bien trop éloignées l'une de l'autre pour que tu puisses les sauver toutes les deux, surtout si tu dois faire face à toutes ces épreuves, il te faut de l'aide et je suis là."

"_ Il n'y a pas un autre moyen?" Questionna-t-il quand même, cherchant pas tout les moyens d'éviter que ce soit elle qui vienne.

"_ Il n'y a que ça Jane et tu sais que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps."

.

Apres un instant de réflexion, Jane se rendit à l'évidence et autorisa Grace à sortir de là par le système d'aération, bein que s'il lui avait dit non elle l'aurait fait quand même.

Grace se tourna alors vers ses deux collègues, le regard déterminé et demanda silencieusement à Cho de veiller sur Rigsby. Tous avaient comprit que ce départ risquait de signer l'arrêt de mort de la jeune femme, il n'était pas certain qu'elle s'en sorte, mais ils savaient aussi que c'était leur seule chance. Peut-etre qu'une fois dehors elle pourrait trouver un moyen de débloquer la porte et de leur permettre de lui prêter main forte.

La jeune femme fit un pas vers le grand brun qui fit les pas restant et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant aussi fort que possible, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle risquait sa vie et que malgré sa peur il avait confiance en elle. Van Pelt glissa ses mains dans le dos de Rigsby et le rapprocha encore un peu plus d'elle. Puis, elle se décala et vint lui déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

Cho assistait à la scène et attendait de pouvoir lui aussi serrer la jeune femme dans es bras. Il avait un grand respect pour sa collègue et, même si elle était un peu trop sensible pour ce job, il était fier de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Lorsque le couple se sépara, l'asiatique prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, ce qui choqua un peu Grace qui ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part de son collègue.

.

"_ Bonne chance," lui souffla-t-il.

.

Puis, Rigsby aida Grace à monter jusqu'à la grille d'aération qu'elle poussa afin de se faufiler dans le conduit. Une fois que ses lieds eurent disparu, les deux hommes retournèrent auprès de la porte et tentèrent encore une fois de la faire céder. Ne parvenant à rien, dans un accès de rage, Rigsby sortit son arme et tira dans la serrure qui, contre toute attente céda. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, intrigués et inquiets. Pourquoi cédait-elle si facilement? Se cachait-il un autre piège de l'autre coté? Red John avait-il prévu ce qu'ils allaient faire?

Avec précaution, Cho sortit son arme et poussa la lourde porte qui grinça, dévoilant un couloir vide, sombre et calme. Il fit un premier pas dans le couloir, Rigsby sur les talons, lorsqu'ils entendirent le hurlement de Van Pelt au dessus de leurs têtes.

.

"_ Grace!" hurla Rigsby, affolé.

.

Jane stoppa sa course en entendant les hurlements de sa collègue. Que lui était-il arrivé? Allait-elle si mal que ces cris déchirants le laissait entendre? Mais alors qu'il se posait toutes ces questions, un autre cri se fit entendre, un cri qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille, celui d'une femme.

.

"_ Lisbon!" Hurla à son tour Jane qui reprit sa course.

.

Mais au bout du couloir, alors qu'il tournait à l'angle, il glissa et se sentit tomber dans un trou. L'atterrissage se fit douloureux et il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Il tenta de se relever mais sa jambe craqua et il retomba au sol, retenant de son mieux les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Il reprit son calme et, après quelques minutes, il retenta de se lever, s'aidant du mur. Une fois sur ses deux pieds, il marcha en boitillant, remarquant qu'il avait atterrit à l'étage d'en dessous. Il marcha encore un peu, sa jambe lui rappelant sans cesse qu'elle ne pourrait pas le soutenir encore longtemps, mais il ne devait pas se laissé aller.

Il sentit alors une grande chaleur au fur et à mesure de sa progression et au bout de quelques mètres, des flammes entrèrent dans son champ de vision. De l'autre coté se trouvait une porte et sur la porte il y avait une flèche, lui indiquant le chemin à prendre. Il savait que c'était encore un piège, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Le mentaliste prit son courage à deux mains et se lança dans les flammes.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Quelle fin frustrante vous ne trouvez pas? Bon, je suis sympa et je vous donne un aperçu de la suite, peut-etre pire que ce chapitre, selon les points de vue.<p>

_"Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, la porte de sa cave s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Parker, un sourire sadique sur le visage. Il avait laissé tomber le masque, se doutant qu'elle ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour qu'elle révèle son identité. Ce qu'il ne savait surement pas c'est qu'elle l'avait déjà fait._

_L'homme s'approcha d'elle et se pencha pour la voir de plus près. Il sembla satisfait de ce qu'il voyait mais se releva brusquement pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard, les mains cachant un objet qu'elle savait être sa nouvelle torture."_

Désolée a ceux qui voulaient du romantisme, mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc.


	19. menentelles à la  mort

Coucou les amis. Je sais que je devais poster hier mais j'ai oublié, enfin pas vraiment mais comme je suis rentrée de vacances hier, j'en ais profité pour voir un peu ma famille après plus de 2 semaines.

Donc voilà, je poste la suite aujourd'hui.

Remerciement:

**Janeandteresa**: je vois que tu es quelqu'un de très optimiste toi, tu imagine déjà le pire. Il faut voir le côté positif des choses, enfin je ne pense pas qu'ici il y en ait un, mais imagine le. Tu verras dans ce chapitre s'il s'en sort ou non. Bisous.

**Pasca**: avec moi, il faut savoir que c'est toujours tordu, donc pas bon pour la santé mentale, la tienne comme la mienne, lol. Tu veux que la tension baisse? Tu pense que ce sera le cas? Surprise, tu verras après ce chapitre. Merci encore pour tes coms.

**Solealuna**: tu veux vraiment du romantisme? Je ne sais pas si tu vas en avoir ici, mais je ne pense pas, pourtant c'était prévu pour cette fic mais bon, encore une fois je n'ai pas réussis. Allez, garde espoir.

**Naftali:** Toi? Sadique? Chouette, bienvenu dans le club des sadiques alors. Contente de te revoir, ça faisait longtemps et je suis ravie que tu aimes. La suite te plairas, j'en suis sure.

La suite pour Vendredi.

En attendant bonne lecture.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong><span>...mènent-elles à la mort?<span>**

* * *

><p>Rigsby n'avait qu'une envie, celle de courir retrouver Grace, de la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire que tout était fini. Mais il ne savait même pas où elle était et ce qui lui était arrivé. Était-elle encore dans le système d'aération? Était-elle sortie de là? Il se posait tant de questions qu'il ne faisait même plus attention à ce qu'il faisait et où il marchait. Ce fut lorsque Cho le tira brusquement en arrière qu'il se rendit compte de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Sur le sol se trouvait un piège pour animaux, des dents de fer prêtes à vous transpercer la jambe si vous ne faites pas attention. Cet objet n'était pas là lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, ce qui voulait dire que Red John était venu entre temps, sachant par avance ce qui allait se passer et voulant tous les faire souffrir. A présent, Jane n'était plus la seule personne dans son jeu machiavélique, ils l'étaient tous et avaient tous du souci à se faire.<p>

Rigsby remercia son collègue d'un regard et ils reprirent leur marche, avec cette fois, plus d'attention de la part du brun. Leur arme en avant, ils regardaient partout autour d'eux, à la recherche d'éventuels pièges posés par leur ennemi. Ils marchaient avec précaution, ils se fiaient à leur instinct de flic, celui qui leur disait de se méfier de tout ce qu'ils pourraient voir et entendre. Ils n'étaient à l'abri d'aucun danger.

Mais le sort de leurs amis les préoccupaient beaucoup. Depuis le hurlement de Grace, ils n'avaient plus rien entendu et se demandaient comment allait la jeune femme. Ils se demandaient également comment allait Jane, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne leur avait pas parlé et rien que l'idée qu'il puisse ne pas avoir réussi à passer la première épreuve leur fit froid dans le dos. Mais il fallait qu'ils restent positifs, qu'ils envisagent le meilleur et non pas le pire.

CBICBICBICBICBI

Lisbon avait mal partout, dans les bras, les jambes, le dos, la tête, le ventre. Chaque parcelle de son corps était une véritable torture pour elle mais elle ne voulait pas que Parker la voit ainsi. Elle voulait se montrer forte face à celui qui avait faillit détruire sa vie bien des années plus tôt et qui avait détruit celle de Jane, ainsi que celle de la pauvre Emma.

La jeune femme savait que Parker avait un problème, un grave problème de contrôle de soi, mais jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'il puisse aussi mal tourner et devenir le tueur qu'elle connaissait. Et pourtant c'était le cas. Après avoir abusé d'elle et l'avoir laissée pour morte dans une ruelle sombre, il avait disparu de la circulation, ne laissant rien derrière lui. Lisbon avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre, à reprendre le gout de vivre après ce qu'elle avait subi. Mais elle avait eu la chance d'avoir pour l'aider une amie proche qui lui avait permis de remonter la pente et de vivre de nouveau. Elle avait mit du temps à pouvoir de nouveau sortir de chez elle, de se laisser approcher par les gens, en particulier les hommes, mais elle avait pris sur elle et était devenue une femme forte et indépendante.

Lorsque Jane était entré dans sa vie, elle avait su dés le début que les choses allaient changer, qu'elle allait s'affaiblir et redevenir une femme comme les autres, celles qui se laissent dicter leur conduite par les hommes et qui boivent les paroles de ces derniers comme du petit lait. Jane avait un tel pouvoir sur elle qu'elle avait eu peur de ne pouvoir garder la tête froide face à ses sourires, ses blagues, ses gestes affectueux. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle se montrait parfois dure avec lui, c'était pour se protéger elle. Mais elle avait peu à peu compris que ce n'était qu'un masque, une façade pour cacher ses propres souffrances. Et à partir de ce moment-là, elle avait changé, elle était devenue plus douce, plus compatissante, même si elle n'admettait pas qu'il fasse des bêtises pour résoudre une affaire.

Chaque jour était un combat durant lequel elle se forçait à rester maitresse d'elle-même, de ne pas lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser comme elle rêvait de le faire. Elle ne voulait pas devenir comme les autres.

Lorsqu'elle repensa à Jane, elle se revit dans son appartement, ligotée sur le sol, face à son pire ennemi et face à la camera qui allait montrer à son consultant à quel point elle allait souffrir. Elle pensait bien mourir ce soir-là, lorsque la lame du couteau avait pénétré sa peau. Elle avait pourtant survécu, comment? Elle se le demandait encore. La seule chose dont elle se rappelait était les larmes coulant sur ses joues, implorant Jane de lui pardonné. Sa dernière action avait été de lui donner le nom de Red John, en espérant qu'il ne ferait pas cavalier seul pour le retrouver.

Aujourd'hui, une fois encore seule dans une fâcheuse posture, elle priait le ciel de lui permettre de vivre afin de revoir Jane une dernière fois, de pouvoir lui dire à quel point il comptait pour elle, à quel point elle l'aimait et combien elle était désolée de ne pas avoir su prendre soin d'elle-même.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, la porte de sa cave s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Parker, un sourire sadique sur le visage. Il avait laissé tomber le masque, se doutant qu'elle ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour qu'elle révèle son identité. Ce qu'il ne savait surement pas c'est qu'elle l'avait déjà fait.

L'homme s'approcha d'elle et se pencha pour la voir de plus près. Il sembla satisfait de ce qu'il voyait mais se releva brusquement pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard, les mains cachant un objet qu'elle savait être sa nouvelle torture.

.

"_ Patrick est venu pour toi ma belle," lui susurra Parker. "Il croit pouvoir te sauver, ainsi que sa fille."

.

Les mots firent leur chemin dans l'esprit embrumé de douleur de la jeune femme. Pourquoi lui parlait-il d'Emma? Qu'avait-elle à voir dans tout ça? Lui avait-il fait du mal à elle aussi? Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi alors lui donner le choix de donner sa vie contre celle de la jeune fille?

Elle l'entendit ricaner alors qu'elle réfléchissait encore. Lisbon releva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard sadique.

.

"_ Sa fille se trouve dans une autre pièce, attendant qu'il arrive pour la sortir de là. Mais il ne pourra pas, il mourra avant."

.

Les yeux de Lisbon s'agrandirent de peur. Jane était là, il venait pour la sauver et il allait mourir en essayant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt, et elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'Emma meurt.

.

"_ Pourquoi?" Souffla la jeune femme.

"_ A cause de toi Teresa, tout est de ta faute, ce que je suis devenu et ce que j'ai fait."

"_ Que…"

"_ Tu m'a repoussé Teresa," hurla Parker en la frappant au visage. " Tu m'as repoussé alors que je t'aimais."

"_ Tu m'as…. Violé Arnold, tu as abusé de moi et tu voulais que je t'aime pour ça? Tu es un monstre et l'as toujours été."

.

La jeune femme reçut un nouveau coup qui lui arracha cette fois un cri de douleur. Il savait où taper pour. Il se releva ensuite, sortit un petit appareil de sa poche et le montra à Lisbon dont les larmes coulèrent encore plus. Sous ses yeux elle pouvait voir Jane se déplaçant tant bien que mal à travers un couloir dont les murs soufflaient des flammes.

Elle pouvait le voir souffrir pour arriver jusqu'au bout et le sang s'écoulant de ses bras et ses jambes lui apprirent qu'il avait déjà bien souffert. Mais pourquoi faisait-il ça? Pourquoi ne pas simplement repartir avec Emma.

.

"_ Vois-tu Teresa, il ne sait pas où se trouve sa fille, ni où tu te trouves, il sait juste qu'il doit suivre un chemin qui le conduira à l'une de vous. Je suis quand même gentil, je l'aide à choisir."

"_ Tu appelles ça un choix? Il ne devrait pas avoir à choisir entre sa fille et moi, laisse-le repartir avec Emma et je resterai avec toi, je te le promets."

"_ Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon. Tu vas mourir ici de mes propres mains au moment où il passera cette porte."

"_ Quoi?"

"_ Il a pris la route qui mène à toi et te verra mourir en direct cette fois."

.

Puis il se releva et laissa la jeune femme seule avec ses peurs. Jane n'avait pas prit le bon chemin, il allait arriver jusqu'à elle et tenter de la sauver alors que cela ne servait à rien. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle trouve un moyen de sortir de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Soudain, elle entendit du bruit au dessus de sa tête et se recroquevilla le plus possible contre le mur derrière elle. Le bruit se rapprocha et elle vit alors des mains apparaitre dans la grille d'aération, des mains fines de femme et elle se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être. La grille s'abaissa et la tête de Van Pelt apparut alors au dessus d'elle.

.

"_ Grace!" S'exclama Lisbon, surprise de voir sa collègue ici.

"_ Patron vous allez bien?" Questionna la jeune rousse en descendant et se réceptionnant sur ses pieds.

.

Les deux femmes tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, se serrant le plus qu'elle le pouvait. Lisbon se relâcha et laissa libre court à ses larmes, la joie de revoir la jeune femme, savoir qu'elle n'était plus seule, l'espoir de pouvoir sortir de là plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait et peut-être pouvoir aider Jane à retrouver Emma.

.

"_ Je vais vous aider à monter," dit Grace en aidant Lisbon à se mettre sur ses pieds. "Ensuite vous me suivrez et je vous conduirai en sécurité avant de retourner chercher Emma."

"_ Mais comment…."

"_ Je connais le plan de ce bâtiment, et j'ai réussi à vous retrouver en passant au dessus de tous les pièges."

"_ Et… Qu'est-il arrivé à votre main?"

.

Van Pelt regarda sa main qui avait pris une couleur bien rouge et qui la brûlait encore beaucoup.

.

"_ Je suis passée au-dessus du couloir où Jane se trouve sûrement encore, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il y a au-dessous mais lorsque j'ai posé ma main ça m'a brulé."

"_ Des flammes, le couloir est plein de flammes qui sortent des murs et Jane doit l traverser."

"_ Mon Dieu."

.

Les deux femmes restèrent un moment sans rien dire, de savoir ce que devait traverser Jane au moment où elles parlaient les laissèrent un instant pensives. Puis Lisbon releva la tête, un air déterminé sur le visage.

.

"_ Nous allons devoir repasser par là non?" demanda-t-elle.

"_ Oui pourquoi?"

"_ Y a-t-il une grille comme celle-ci au dessus du couloir?"

"_ Mais oui, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt!"

"_ Ne perdons pas de temps alors."

.

Sur ce, Lisbon tenta de monter dans le conduit au dessus d'elle mais les blessures qu'elle avait sur le corps lui arrachèrent un cri de douleur et Grace accourut alors qu'elle se pliait en deux. Elle tenta de l'aider à monter mais Lisbon était bien trop faible.

.

"_ C'est inutile Grace, allez-y sans moi et sauvez-le."

"_ Je ne vous laisserais pas boss, on va y arriver ensemble."

"_ Il n'y a pas assez de temps, il faut sortir Emma de là, et vous êtes la seule à pouvoir le faire, avec Jane. Allez-y et s'il vous reste du temps, alors vous reviendrez me chercher."

"_ Je ne peux pas faire ça."

"_ Si vous pouvez et vous allez le faire."

.

Le ton de la voix de Lisbon fit comprendre à Grace qu'il n'était plus temps de discuter, qu'il fallait agir tout de suite. Alors elle serra une fois de plus sa patronne dans ses bras et remonta dans le conduit, lui promettant de revenir le plus vite possible, puis elle disparut.

Lisbon était de nouveau seule, mais cette fois, elle savait que Jane et Emma avaient une chance de sortir de là vivants et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour elle. De savoir que Jane allait vivre lui suffisait, et lorsque Red John reviendrait pour la tuer, alors elle ferait tout son possible pour qu'il meurt avec elle. C'était son choix, le plus important de sa vie. Savoir Jane et Emma en vie et en sécurité lui suffisait et elle pourrait alors mourir en paix.

La porte grinça alors et elle se retourna vivement, la peur au ventre. Même si elle avait fait le choix de mourir, elle n'était pas pressée de voir ce moment arriver. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et elle se plaqua contre le mur, tentant de s'éloigner au maximum de la fin.

.

"_ Lisbon?"

.

La voix n'était pas celle de Red John mais celle de quelqu'un d'autre, d'une personne qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir aussi vite, qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir du tout.

Elle se rapprocha de la porte et le vit enfin, devant elle, couvert de sang et de suie.

Jane vit Lisbon et courut jusqu'à elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Mais alors qu'il la tenait presque, une autre personne arriva derrière lui et l'obligea à se retourner.

.

"_ Vous voilà enfin réunis."

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><span>Un petit bout du prochain chapitre Révélations inattendues:<span>

_« Jane releva la tête pour voir son ennemi arriver vers lui et se sentit poussé sur le coté. Il vit alors Lisbon se jeter sur Red John, étouffant un cri au moment où la lame entrait dans son abdomen. »_


	20. Révélations inattendues

Bon, j'ai encore du retard, milles pardons. La reprise du boulot à pas été facile c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne poste que maintenant. Alors, je sais que les précédents chapitres n'ont pas été facile à lire, et je vous préviens que la suite ne le sera pas plus, je me suis un peu, beaucoup, laissé aller sur cette fic.

Enfin voilà quoi. Encore un grand merci à **Solealuna** et **Janeandteresa** qui continues de me laisser des reviews. Je crois que j'ai perdu des lecteurs, ma fic est-elle si horrible que ça?

Bonne lecture.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Révélations inattendues<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane se retourna pour faire face à son ennemi. L'homme tenait une arme à la main et la braquait sur Lisbon qui n'osait pas faire un mouvement. Le visage crispé de la jeune femme laissait voir qu'elle souffrait de rester debout mais qu'elle ne voulait pas s'abaisser à s'asseoir, qu'elle voulait se montrer forte. Jane admira son courage et le maudit en même temps, elle risquait de faire une bêtise comme vouloir se sacrifier pour le sauver, il n'en avait pas de doute.<p>

Il tourna légèrement la tête pour pouvoir croiser les yeux de sa collègue et lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait rien tenter mais elle ne lâchait pas Red John des yeux. Son regard était froid et déterminé, cela faisait peur au mentaliste qui n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir ainsi.

.

"_ Comme on se retrouve Patrick," entendit Jane.

"_ Ne lui faites pas de mal, c'est entre vous et moi," lança Jane en parlant de Lisbon.

"_ Voyons Patrick, je pense que nous pouvons cesser toutes les courtoisies et devenir plus familier, après tout nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps à présent."

"_ Non on ne se connait pas," démenti le blond, "vous avez tué ma famille et c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir de vous."

.

La colère dans la voix de Jane était perceptible, on pouvait voir qu'il tentait de se maitriser pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, pour ne rien faire de stupide mais qu'il avait bien du mal. Red John le voyait bien et il se délectait du spectacle. Voir Patrick Jane ainsi le ravissait au plus haut point. Et il comptait bien augmenter sa rage en lui révélant d'autres détails dont le consultant ne se rappelait sûrement pas. Il fit donc un pas de plus vers Lisbon, sous le regard haineux de Jane qui serrait les poings, prêt à bondir au moindre faux pas.

.

"_ Mais Patrick, nous nous connaissons depuis bien plus longtemps que ça," affirma-t-il. "Mais peut-être devrais-je vous rafraichir la mémoire, c'était il y a bien longtemps, dans une ruelle sombre, lors de mon dernier moment intime avec notre chère Teresa."

.

Lisbon frémit à la simple évocation de cette nuit qui avait bouleversé sa vie. Se rappeler ce soir-là, se rappeler à quel point elle avait souffert, se rappeler le poids de Parker sur elle alors qu'elle tentait de se débattre, la peur et les larmes alors qu'il lui infligeait les pires sévices.

Jane tourna la tête vers Lisbon et vit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter, lui dire que c'était fini et qu'il ne lui ferait plus de mal. Mais il savait qu'au moindre mouvement de sa part et elle risquait de prendre une balle.

.

"_ Tu as gâché ce moment de pur bonheur ce soir-là Patrick, tu m'as privé de la chance de prouver à Teresa à quel point je l'aimais."

.

Peu à peu, les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place dans la tête du mentaliste et tout lui revint en mémoire. Il se revoyait se baladant un soir dans les rues de Sacramento, entendre les hurlements d'une femme et les suivre jusqu'à arriver dans cette ruelle, de voir cet homme sur elle et d'intervenir. Il se revoyait se battre avec lui, le frapper encore et encore jusqu'à ce que finalement l'homme se dégage de sa poigne et prenne la fuite. Il se rappelait ensuite se pencher sur la jeune femme dont les vêtements déchirés laissaient voir les blessures qu'elle venait de subir. Il se revoyait appeler du secours et lui prendre la main jusqu'à ce que l'ambulance arrive. Il revoyait le corps meurtri de cette femme mais son visage lui était caché, par ses cheveux, par le sang, par les marques de coups. Il n'avait jamais vu à quoi elle ressemblait et n'avait pas cherché à la revoir. Il ne se doutait pas qu'à l'époque il venait de sauver la vie à Teresa Lisbon face à Red John, l'homme qui allait détruire sa vie peu de temps plus tard.

Lisbon se rappelait parfaitement de ce soir-là, de la souffrance, de la peur, de la colère et de la haine. Mais elle se rappelait aussi de la douceur d'une main passant sur son visage, de la voix lui parlant lentement pour la rassurer, de la gentillesse dont cet étranger faisait preuve envers elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu son visage, le sang sur son visage ne lui permettant pas de le faire, et sa voix était comme un son lointain. Elle avait voulu le retrouver plus tard, pour le remercier mais elle n'avait rien pour l'aider dans ses recherches. Elle non plus ne se doutait pas qu'il s'agissait de Patrick Jane, qu'il était son bon samaritain, celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie au risque de perdre la sienne et qu'à cause de ça il avait perdu sa famille.

La jeune femme tenta un regard à son consultant et le vit en train de contenir sa rage et sa colère. Toutes ces révélations étaient de trop pour lui, et pour elle. Elle culpabilisait encore plus, elle était responsable de la destruction du bonheur et de la vie de Jane et elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Elle aurait dû mourir ce soir-là, Patrick Jane n'aurait jamais dû intervenir, ainsi sa femme serait toujours en vie et il serait heureux.

Red John fit un pas de plus vers Lisbon, toujours sous le regard haineux de Jane, mais au moment où il allait prendre la jeune femme par le bras, le consultant se jeta sur lui, repoussant par la même occasion la jeune femme qui fut projetée contre le mur et s'effondra au sol dans un cri de douleur. Mais Jane n'y fit pas attention, toute sa colère dirigée vers le tueur de sa famille, l'homme qui avait détruit tant de vies.

Il le frappa encore et encore, ne cessant qu'une fois que l'homme fut complètement inconscient. Puis, il se releva et courut jusqu'à Lisbon qui n'avait pas bougé. Il se mit à genou devant elle, lui passa une main sur le visage pour écarter ses cheveux et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle lui fit un léger sourire avant de poser sa main sur celle de son ami et de fermer les yeux.

.

"_ C'est fini Lisbon," souffla Jane à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

.

Puis, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui, trop heureux de la retrouver.

**CBICBICBICBICBI**

Rigsby entendit du bruit au dessus de sa tête et eut la surprise de voir apparaitre des mains à travers la grille d'aération. Grace en sortit et, une fois au sol devant lui, il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant aussi fort que possible, pleurant dans ses cheveux et lui susurrant des mots de réconfort, plus pour lui que pour elle.

La jeune femme sourit contre son collègue et se serra d'avantage à lui, profitant de cet instant. Mais alors elle se souvint qu'il ne leur restait pas beaucoup de temps et, à contre cœur, elle se détacha de lui.

.

"_ J'ai trouvé Lisbon," annonça-t-elle. "Elle se trouve tout au bout de ce couloir mais elle est trop faible pour sortir de là, elle m'a demandé de sauver Emma et Jane et de partir sans elle."

"_ Je ne laisserais pas la boss ici," déclara Cho.

"_ Moi non plus."

.

La jeune femme sourit devant la détermination de ses collègues, elle n'en attendait pas moins d'eux. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux en toute circonstance et elle avait une idée. Elle en fit part à ses amis et remonta dans le conduit, suivit par les deux hommes. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au croisement des conduits et Grace stoppa son avancées.

.

"_ Rigsby, tu continues sur la gauche," expliqua-t-elle, "au bout de quelques mètres tu tourneras à droite et tu trouveras une grille, en dessous se trouve Emma, tu la fait sortir de là et tu reviens au point de départ."

"_ OK," acquiesça le brun en partant de son coté.

"_ Cho, tu me suis mais fait attention, le couloir en dessous est ravagé par les flammes et le sol est chaud, très chaud," et pour illustrer ses paroles, elle montra sa main à son collègue.

.

Les deux agents se recouvrirent donc les mains avec leur veste et continuèrent leur progression dans les conduits. La chaleur les faisait transpirer mais ne les arrêta pas. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la grille qui menait à Lisbon mais, au moment de l'ouvrir, ils virent Red John, jusque là inconscient au sol, se relever et avancer lentement vers le couple, un couteau à la main. Grace hurla alors pour prévenir ses amis qui lui tournaient le dos.

.

"_ Attention!"

.

Jane releva la tête pour voir son ennemi arriver vers lui et se sentit poussé sur le coté. Il vit alors Lisbon se jeter sur Red John, étouffant un cri au moment où la lame entrait dans son abdomen.

Grace ouvrit rapidement la grille et sauta dans la pièce, suivit de Cho qui se jeta immédiatement sur le tueur. Une bataille commença entre les deux hommes pendant que Grace se précipitait sur Lisbon. Jane quand à lui, ramassa l'arme au sol et pointa son ennemi, mais il ne pouvait pas tirer au risque de blesser son collègue, alors il tira en l'air. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui et Jane menaça Red John, la main tremblante, prêt à tirer.

.

"_ Jane ne fais pas ça," lui intima l'asiatique.

"_ Il a tué ma femme," grinça le mentaliste, "il s'en est pris à ma fille et à Lisbon, il mérite de mourir.

"_ Ne deviens pas un tueur, pense à ta fille, elle va avoir besoin de toi," continua Cho, tentant de dissuader son ami.

"_ Il mérite la mort," hurla Jane en armant son arme.

"_ Ne fait pas ça Jane," supplia presque Cho. "Ne deviens pas comme lui."

.

Mais Jane ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer, la colère trop longtemps contenue en lui obscurcissait son jugement et il ne voyait pas d'autres issues à la situation. Il devait le tuer pour sauver toutes les autres victimes potentielles. Il devait le tuer pour venger la mort de sa femme, pour venger le kidnapping de sa fille, pour venger le viol de Lisbon. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix, même s'il finissait sa vie en prison, il aurait alors la certitude qu'Emma ne courrait plus aucun danger.

La main toujours tremblante, le consultant fit un pas de plus vers le tueur dont le sourire ne quittait pas son visage.

.

"_ Vas-y Patrick, tu en meurs d'envie."

"_ Ferme la," hurla Jane.

"_ Tues-moi et deviens toi aussi un monstre."

"_ Je t'ai dis de la fermer," s'énerva encore le mentaliste.

"_ Si tu ne le fais pas," continua Red John, "alors je trouverais un moyen de sortir de prison et je finirais ce que j'ai commencé avec ta fille il y a des années, ensuite j'en finirais avec Teresa.

.

En entendant les paroles de l'homme, Jane eut un regard vers Lisbon qui était toujours au sol, dans les bras de Grace, le sang coulant abondamment de son ventre. Mais cette minute d'inattention suffit à Red John pour faire un pas vers le blond. Un coup de feu retentit alors dans la pièce, suivit d'un cri.

.

"_ JAAAAANNNEEEE!"

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Je peux vous entendre hurler de frustration, niark niark niark.<p>

La suite…. Vous la voulez vraiment? Non parce que je peux stopper maintenant si c'est trop dure à lire, bon je suis sympa, ce sera pour Lundi.

_« Un peu plus loin, Rigsby tentait de retenir ses larmes mais n'y parvenait pas, la peine de cet instant, la tragédie qui touchait ses amis une fois de plus. Il se laissa donc aller et pleura sans retenues. Grace se leva pour venir dans ses bras et il serra la jeune femme contre lui. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas chasser la peine, mais il pouvait l'atténuer en se montrant là pour elle. »_

Avec ça vous n'êtes pas plus avancé mais c'est le but, alors patience.


	21. La fin d'une vie

Salut à tous en ce Lundi plein de….. Nuages, du moins chez moi, ben oui c'est l'Irlande et y a pas souvent du Soleil, juste quand je travail.

J'ai le regret de vous dire que cette fic touche bientôt à sa fin, pour tout vous dire après ce chapitre il n'en restera qu'un, snifffffff.

Je voulais remercier **Solealuna** et **Leelou09** pour les reviews.

**Castle38**: pour répondre à ta question oui, j'ai vu et adoré tout les SAW et j'avoue que je me suis inspirée de certains passages de ces films. J'espère que tu aimes cette fic et que tu aimeras la fin.

**s-damon-s**: ne t'inquiète pas, même si tu ne laisse pas de commentaires, rien que le fait de lire la fic me fait plaisir. Je peux comprendre que tu sois occupée et j'en profite pour m'excuser de ne pas commenter ta fic plus souvent moi aussi.

Et voila, à présent je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>La fin d'une vie<strong>

* * *

><p>Le calme suivit le coup de feu. Red John était partit en avant et était tombé sur Jane, les deux hommes étaient à présent au sol, immobiles, du sang s'écoulant sous leurs deux corps.<p>

Grace, tenant toujours Lisbon dans ses bras, laissa ses yeux dériver vers Cho dont l'arme fumait encore suite au tir. L'asiatique avait une expression neutre sur le visage, mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui, la peur du pire pouvait s'y lire. Jane ne bougeait pas, Red John ne bougeait pas, aucun des deux ne bougeaient et Cho avait peur qu'en tombant, le couteau ait blessé le mentaliste.

Il rangea son arme et se précipita sur son ami, voulant s'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'était pas blessé, qu'il n'était pas mort. Il tomba à genou et repoussa le corps du tueur pour laisser ses mains toucher celui du blond à la recherche de la moindre blessure. Il souffla de soulagement en ne trouvant rien et Jane ouvrit enfin les yeux.

.

"_ Cho," souffla Jane.

"_ Ça va vieux?" Questionna ce dernier, voulant que Jane le rassure.

"_ Ça va, je ne suis pas blessé," répondit Jane en se regardant le ventre, les bras, le corps entier. "Tu l'as tué."

"_ Je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes un tueur toi aussi," répliqua simplement Cho.

.

Apres un moment de silence, Jane se tourna vers son ennemi et sourit face à la vision qu'il renvoyait. L'homme avait les yeux ouvert, la mort l'avait bel et bien emportait avec elle et à présent il ne ferait plus de mal à personne. Il était enfin mort et Jane sentit un poids glisser de ses épaules. Il était libre, il pouvait enfin vivre sans peur de voir ses proches mourir, sans voir sa fille partir loin de lui encore une fois, sans voir Lisbon souffrir à cause de lui et de son éloignement.

.

"_ Lisbon!"

.

Jane se redressa vivement et couru jusqu'à la jeune femme. Elle était toujours inconsciente et il pouvait voir le sang qui coulait de sa blessure. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et la secoua légèrement en répétant son nom inlassablement, mais elle n'ouvrit les yeux à aucuns moments. Il la prit alors dans es bras, la serrant contre lui tout en continuant de la supplier d'ouvrir les yeux.

A coté de lui, Grace n'avait pût empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas perdre sa patronne, son amie, la femme qui avait tout fait pour les protéger de Red John, la femme qui n'avait pas hésité à donner sa vie pour sauver Emma, puis Jane.

Cho se laissa tomber à genou à coté de ses amis et lui aussi laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il ne pouvait plus les retenir, il ne voulait pas les retenir. Lisbon avait été la meilleure patronne qu'il avait eut dans sa carrière de flic et il savait qu'il ne retrouverait jamais une femme comme elle. Elle était aussi une amie chère à son cœur et il ne pourrait jamais se remettre de sa perte.

Un petit gémissement les fit tous relever la tête et Lisbon ouvrit les yeux. Jane se sépara alors d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

.

"_ Lisbon," appela-t-il.

"_ Jane," souffla la jeune femme, crispant le visage de douleur.

"_ Ça va aller maintenant Lisbon, il est mort il ne vous fera plus de mal," tenta de la rassurer Jane en lui caressant la joue.

.

Lisbon ferma les yeux, profitant de la tendre caresse, cette caresse dont elle rêvait tant. La douleur dans son abdomen était si forte qu'elle avait envi de pleurer, qu'elle avait envi de hurler, mais elle devait se montrer forte, pour ses collègues et pour Jane. Elle savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas une fois de plus, mais elle voulait tenir le plus longtemps possible pour voir Emma, pour se rassurer sur le sort de la jeune fille, pour être sure qu'elle allait bien.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers Jane, encrant son regard dans le sien, capturant ses yeux. Elle lui sourit tendrement et là le mentaliste comprit ce qui allait arriver. Il comprit qu'elle tenait le coup pour lui, pour ses amis, pour Emma. Il comprit qu'elle voulait être rassuré avant de se laissé aller, avant de mourir.

Cette réalisation lui serra le cœur et il resserra la jeune femme dans es bras, ne voulant pas la laissé partir loin de lui, ne voulant pas la laissé mourir alors qu'ils pouvaient enfin être ensemble, s'aimer comme il le voulait depuis si longtemps. Il voulait pouvoir vivre avec elle tous ce qu'il avait vécus avec sa femme, il voulait pouvoir partager des moments de tendresse, des réveils chaleureux, des baisers, des moments en famille. Il voulait vivre avec elle et la rendre heureuse, mais il savait qu'il y avait peu de chances pour que cela arrive.

Lisbon tenta de se redresser dans les bras de Jane mais la douleur dans son ventre lui arracha un cri de douleur. Jane l'aida donc à se redresser, sans quitter ses yeux.

.

"_ Jane… Jane je… voulais vous dire…." tenta-t-elle de parler.

"_ Ne dites rien Lisbon, ne parlez pas il vous faut garder vos forces."

"_ Je … je vais mourir… Jane. Je veux vous dire… avant qu…"

"_ Vous n'allez pas mourir Lisbon, vous ne pouvez pas mourir, je vous l'interdit."

.

Lisbon sourit et Jane lui répondit. Il l'aimait, de ça elle en était certaine et elle l'aimait aussi, mais elle ne pouvait obéir à son ordre, même si elle le voulait plus que tout au monde, elle savait que la fin approchait et ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Elle avait perdue beaucoup trop de sang et ses précédentes blessures n'étaient toujours pas remises. Le couteau avait surement touché des organes vitaux et elle sentait la vie quitter son corps peu à peu, mais elle tenait juste pour pouvoir voir Emma une dernière fois.

.

"_ Je vous interdit de mourir Lisbon," continua Jane. "Je ne veux pas… je ne peux pas vous perdre… pas vous aussi, pas après ma femme."

"_ Mais cette fois… vous aurez votre… fille, vous aurez Emma…"

"_ Mais je vous veux avec nous Lisbon, je…. Je vous…."

"_ Chut Jane… ne dites rien…"

"_ Je dois vous le dire Lisbon, j'ai besoin de vous le dire."

"_ Je vous supplie de ne pas le … faire Jane."

.

Mais avant que Jane ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, une voix se fit entendre provenant de la porte, la voix d'une adolescente en pleur.

Jane releva la tête pour voir sa fille courir vers lui, suivit d'un Rigsby pas mal amoché. La jeune fille tomba à genou à coté de son père et de Lisbon et Jane laissa une de ses mains quitter la jeune femme pour aller se perdre sur la joue de sa fille qui ferma les yeux de contentement. Emma se laissa ensuite glisser dans les bras de son père, trop heureuse de le retrouver en vie.

.

"_ Papa, j'ai eu si peur," pleura-t-elle.

"_ J'ai eu peur aussi ma puce," lui répondit son père en embrassant son front.

.

Emma ne remarqua qu'alors le corps de Lisbon au sol, la blessure à son abdomen et le sang sur le sol sous la jeune femme. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise et de chagrin et les larmes coulèrent encore plus sur ses joues. Elle comprit que c'était la fin, que Lisbon avait une fois de plus fait le sacrifice de sa vie pour elle, pour son père, pour ses amis.

La jeune fille tomba alors dans les bras de Lisbon, le serrant aussi fort que possible sans lui faire mal, laissant toute sa peine sortir de son corps.

Lisbon remonta une de ses mains pour venir sur la joue de la jeune fille et la caressa tendrement, tentant de la rassurer, de lui faire comprendre que c'était ainsi et qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle pleura elle aussi, elle ne voulait pas les quitter.

.

"_ Emma…" souffla Lisbon.

"_ Teresa."

"_ Tu dois me promettre de… de prendre soin… de ton père… pour moi."

"_ Je vous le promet, je veillerais sur lui."

"_ Vous pouvez à présent… vivre ensemble… vous êtes… libres."

.

Un peu plus loin, Rigsby tentait de retenir ses larmes mais n'y parvenait pas, la peine de cet instant, la tragédie qui touchait ses amis une fois de plus. Il se laissa donc aller et pleura sans retenues. Grace se leva pour venir dans es bras et il serra la jeune femme contre lui. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas chasser la peine, mais il pouvait l'atténuer en se montrant là pour elle.

Cho les rejoignit, voulant laisser un moment d'intimité à Jane, Lisbon et Emma. Ces instants étaient surement les derniers qu'ils auraient ensemble, il ne pouvait pas les en priver. Il avait finalement cessé de pleurer, mais sa peine était encore bien présente. Il avait tué Red John pour que Jane puisse vivre sa vie avec les deux femmes qu'il aimait le plus mais le tueur était quand même parvenu à les séparer.

La vie ne leur avait pas fait de cadeaux et une fois de plus ils allaient en souffrir.

Jane ne supportait pas de voir Lisbon baisser les bras ainsi, se laissé mourir alors qu'elle avait encore toute la vie devant elle, du moins il l'espérait. Il voulait qu'elle tienne le coup, qu'elle résiste le plus longtemps possible mais il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, ses blessures étaient bien trop importantes, elle ne survivrait pas cette fois.

Il se pencha alors sur la jeune femme et vint déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lisbon ferma les yeux et profita de la douceur de ce geste qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Elle avait fini pas se dire qu'elle ne pourrait jamais gouter aux lèvres de son consultant et finalement, il lui offrait son plus beau cadeau avant qu'elle ne le quitte.

Ils se séparent et restèrent front contre front.

.

"_ Je t'aime Teresa," souffla Jane contre la jeune femme.

"_ Je t'aime aussi Patrick," répondit la jeune femme dans un sourire avant de fermer les yeux et de laissé retomber sa tête contre le torse du mentaliste.

.

Jane hurla alors toute sa peine, toute sa rage, toute sa colère. Emma tomba sur le corps de Lisbon, l'entourant de son seul bras valide et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Plus loin, les trois agents fermèrent les yeux face à ce spectacle. S'en était trop pour eux, ils ne pouvaient pas le supporter alors ils quittèrent la pièce en larmes.

Jane se pencha une fois de plus sur Lisbon et déposa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui soufflant un dernier "Je t'aime" plein de larmes.

**CBICBICBICBICBI**

Quelques jours plus tard, l'équipe était réunie dans un cimetière. Emma était là aussi et pleurait dans les bras de son père. Aujourd'hui elle enterrait une femme qui avait donné sa vie pour elle, qui n'avait pas cherché à se protéger mais à la protéger elle.

La jeune fille tentait de se montrer forte mais elle ne le pouvait pas, c'était trop dure pour elle.

Jane avait épuisé son stock de larmes et ses yeux rougis le prouvaient. Il se tenait donc là, tenant sa fille dans ses bras, tentant de la réconforter de son mieux. Il souffrait lui aussi mais il ne voulait pas le montrer, plus maintenant. Il était un homme brisé bien plus qu'il ne l'avait été dans toute sa vie.

Le petit groupe se rapprocha du cercueil et vint y déposer des roses blanches avant de se reculer. Jane et Emma restèrent un peu plus longtemps que les autres, ils avaient perdu plus que leurs amis. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, ils partirent à leur tour, rejoignant les agents qui les attendaient plus loin, prêt des voitures. A l'intérieur de l'une d'elle il remarqua une personne et son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Il se sépara de sa fille et courut jusqu'à la voiture, ouvrit la porte et resta un moment immobile, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Puis, un sourire illumina son visage lorsque la personne sortit et il l'aida à se tenir debout.

.

"_ Tu es venue," souffla-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

"_ J'ai réussis à négocier avec mon médecin," lui répondit alors la jeune femme.

.

Jane glissa une main sur la joue de la jeune femme et la serra contre lui, bientôt rejoint par Emma qui se joignit à l'éteinte, entourant elle aussi la jeune femme de ses bras, mais difficilement à cause de son plâtre.

.

"_ Tu m'as manqué Teresa," dit alors la jeune fille.

"_ Tu m'as manqué aussi Emma," répondit Lisbon.

.

La jeune femme déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'adolescente avant de se tourner vers Jane et de plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle lui sourit et elle le vit se pencher vers elle. Elle sentit alors ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes et elle répondit au baiser, trop heureuse d'être là, avec lui, avec Emma, avec son équipe, en vie.

.

"_ Lucy va me manquer," dit alors Emma, les larmes coulant de nouveau sur ses joues.

"_ Elle nous manquera à tous ma puce," lui répondit Jane, "mais grâce à elle tu as eus une belle vie et tu ne dois pas oublier qu'elle à donné sa vie pour toi, cette femme t'aimais comme si tu étais vraiment sa petite fille."

"_ Elle restera toujours ma grand-mère de cœur."

.

Jane serra sa fille contre lui d'un bras tandis que de l'autre il serrait Lisbon.

.

"_ Rentrons à la maison." Leur dit alors Lisbon.

.

Tous les trois se sourirent et ils montèrent en voiture, suivit pas Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt. La tristesse dans leur cœur était momentanément remplacée par la joie d'être tous ensemble, en vie.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>J'espère que cette fin de chapitre vous convient, qu'elle n'est pas trop triste. Il reste encore l'épilogue, dont je vous mets un passage et qui sera en ligne Mercredi:<p>

.

_« "_ Teresa qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" lui demanda-t-il en approchant son visage du sien et déposant un tendre baiser sur sa tempe._

_"_ J'ai eu une discussion avec mon médecin et…" mais elle ne pût continuer, une boule dans la gorge l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. »_

_.  
><em>

Je sens que vous vous posez des questions là. Ca va vte arriver, deux jours c'est vite passé. En attendant, bon Lundi à tous.


	22. Epilogue

Mes chers amis, ce chapitre sonne la fin de cette aventure, donc la fin de cette fic, snif.

J'ai été heureuse de la partager avec vous car sans vous elle n'aurais jamais vu le jour. Donc vraiment merci de tout mon cœur.

Il y en aura d'autres pas de souci à se faire, je fini de poster celle que je viens d'entreprendre, Chaleur Californienne, et viendra ensuite Puzzle Sanglant et Losckdown, il y aura aussi Please don't leave me, mais je l'ais mise en pause pour le moment.

Remerciements:

**s-damon-s**, **leelou09**, **janeandteresa**, **LAurore**, **Pasca**, **Manon**, **Silhara**,** Naftali**, **Solealuna**, **Totallyfan** et **Glouton-mana**.

Merci aussi à tout ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs auteurs favoris, ou/et leurs auteurs à suivre, ainsi que ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs fics favorites.

A présent je vous laisse profiter de ce dernier chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p>Les mois avaient passée depuis l'enterrement de Lucy. Chacun avait reprit sa vie et tous le monde allait bien.<p>

Emma était à présent une jeune adolescente heureuse car elle vivait enfin avec son père. Apres tant d'années de séparations, la mort de Red John leur avait permit de se retrouver et de former de nouveau une famille. Jane avait vendu sa maison pour une autre plus petite et ne contenant pas tous les mauvais souvenirs qu'il y avait dans la sienne. Sa fille l'avait aidé à choisir une petit maison dans un quartier calme, mais pas trop riche quand même, elle aimait passer inaperçu auprès des autres.

La jeune fille allait de nouveau au lycée et c'était fait de nouveaux amis. Elle avait reprit contacte avec ceux qu'elle avait laissé à Dallas et parfois sa meilleure amies venait passer quelques jours chez elle lors de vacances scolaires ou de long week-end et parfois c'est Emma qui partait la voir.

Bien que toute cette histoire soit terminée, la jeune fille avait voulut conserver son prénom, elle ne voulait pas en changer, elle s'y était habituée et elle l'aimait bien. Elle commençait une nouvelle vie sans Red John et son prénom était une part de ces changements. Et puis tout ses amis la connaissaient sous le nom de Emma alors pourquoi en changer?

Même si à présent ils savaient tout sur sa vraie vie, sa véritable identité et les raisons de son départ soudain, ils ne lui en voulaient pas. Le fait qu'elle soit en vie, qu'elle ait reprit contacte avec eux et qu'ils puissent de nouveau se voir leur suffisait à être pleinement heureux. Apres tout, ils avaient tous presque quinze ans et ils ne fallait pas grand-chose pour leur faire plaisir, une super bande de copains, un téléphone portable et une connexion internet afin de pouvoir faire des vidéos avec les amis le soir, et le tour était joué.

Jane travaillait toujours pour le CBI mais il ne faisait plus beaucoup parler de lui auprès des procureurs et autres politiciens. Il était devenu plus calme et faisait en sorte de ne pas créer de problèmes à ses collègues. C'Était un nouveau Jane, un consultant exemplaire mais qui faisait toujours des petites blagues de temps à autres, il ne pouvait pas non plus chasser sa véritable nature.

Lisbon avait reprit son poste après une longue période de rétablissement physique et surtout psychologique. Son patron l'avait obligé à voir un psy, chose qu'elle ne voulait pas du tout faire, suite à sa mauvaise expérience des mois plus tôt. Mais Jane l'avait persuadé de le faire et lui avait même proposé de voir Sophie Miller. Finalement la jeune femme avait accepté car elle connaissait cette femme et elle savait l'aide qu'elle avait apporté à Jane lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin.

L'agent et le consultant avaient commençaient à se voir, à sortir diner ensemble, à apprendre à se connaitre mieux. Ce qui leur été arrivé leur avait ouvert les yeux et ils s'étaient rendus enfin compte de l'attachement réciproque qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Plus de place au doute, les mots et les actions avaient fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'ils comprennent enfin qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre dans leur vie.

Emma avait été heureuse de voir son père sortir avec Teresa, elle l'aimait déjà comme une mère et ne voulait qu'une seule chose, qu'ils s'installent enfin ensemble et deviennent une famille, mais elle savait que ce ne se ferait pas si vite, il leur fallait encore du temps. Elle été donc patiente et en profitait pour passer du temps avec Lisbon lorsqu'elle avait besoin de parler ou tout simplement pour créer des liens entre elles.

Six mois après qu'ils aient commencés à se voir, Jane proposa à Lisbon de venir vivre avec Emma et lui et, après une légère hésitation, la jeune femme lui avait saute au cou et avait accepté.

Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt les avaient aidés à déménager les affaires de leur patronne jusque chez Jane dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils avaient ensuite fait un grand repas lors duquel Emma avait invité sa meilleure amie afin de lui présenter son père et Lisbon. Ils avaient tous passé un agréable moment et la fête avait durée jusque tard dans la nuit.

Apres le départ de tout le monde, Jane et Lisbon s'étaient installés dans le salon, enlaçaient l'un à l'autre, savourant le calme de la maison.

Mais Lisbon ne semblait pas aller bien depuis quelques temps, elle avait ce petit air triste sur le visage alors qu'elle devrait au contraire être heureuse. Cela perturbait beaucoup le mentaliste qui ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qu'elle avait. Il se décida alors à lui demander directement au lieu d'attendre qu'elle lui parle, il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, cela le rendait triste lui aussi.

.

"_ Teresa qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" lui demanda-t-il en approchant son visage du sien et déposant un tendre baiser sur sa tempe.

"_ J'ai eu une discussion avec mon médecin et…" mais elle ne pût continuer, une boule dans la gorge l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

"_ Quoi?" S'inquiéta alors son compagnon. "Tu es malade? C'est grave?"

"_ Non mais… je …"

"_ Dis moi ce qu'il y a Teresa car là tu me fais vraiment peur."

"_ Je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfants."

.

La jeune femme éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Jane qui resta sous le choc de la nouvelle. Il avait rêvé d'avoir des enfants avec elle, c'était son souhait le plus cher, fonder une famille avec la femme qu'il aimait et à présent il voyait son rêve se briser avant même de se réaliser. Mais c'était pire pour la jeune femme, elle aussi voulait être mère, ils en avaient déjà parlé et étaient heureux de savoir que le rêve de l'un était également celui de l'autre.

Jane resserra ses bras autours de Lisbon et déposa ses lèvres sur son front, respirant son parfum. Bien qu'il soit attristé par la nouvelle, il était aussi soulagé. Il avait cru l'espace d'un instant qu'elle était malade.

Lisbon se serra d'avantage contre lui et pleura de longues minutes avant de relever la tête vers Jane.

.

"_ Je suis désolée Patrick, tellement désolée."

"_ Ne le sois pas, ce n'est pas si grave. Je sais à quel point tu voulais avoir des enfants mais, tu es en vie, tu es avec moi, et nous sommes une famille, nous avons Emma et si tu veux vraiment des enfants, alors nous pourrons en adopter, mais s'il te plaît, cesse de pleurer."

.

Lisbon sourit, un peu soulagée de sa réaction et se redressa afin de se poser ses lèvres sur celles de Jane. Il ne lui en voulait pas, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Même si elle voulait des enfants, de savoir que Jane ne lui reprochait rien lui fit du bien. Elle décida alors de lui expliquer ce que lui avait dit le médecin.

.

"_ La raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants est que… j'ai reçu de nombreux coups de couteaux et… la lame a abîmé mon utérus. Les dégâts sont irréversibles."

.

Le couple pleura ensemble durant quelques minutes, Lisbon s'en voulait encore un peu et Jane en voulait à Red John de lui avoir ôté le droit à la paternité, mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. La vie devait continuer et ils continueraient ensemble, car ils s'aimaient, ils avaient une fille, même si Lisbon n'en était pas la mère. Ils allaient se reconstruire ensemble et un jour peut-etre, ils adopteraient un enfant qui avait lui aussi besoin d'amour et d'une famille.

Ils avaient décidé de ne plus rien se cacher, car une relation durable devait avant tout se baser sur la confiance, alors fini les secrets. Ils ne se cacheraient plus rien.

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit ainsi, enlacés l'un à l'autre comme s'ils avaient peur d'être séparé de nouveau et ils s'endormirent ainsi. Emma les trouva le lendemain matin et se joignit à eux pour un câlin matinal à trois. Même s'ils n'auraient jamais d'autres enfants, ils avaient une magnifique fille qui leur rendait tout l'amour qu'ils lui donnaient.

La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec eux, mais à présent ils se reconstruisaient et ensemble, ils auraient une vie merveilleuse.

.

.

.

**The End**


End file.
